Revelaciones Veladas
by Chessipedia
Summary: El Expreso Hogwarts trae misterio y travesuras en el séptimo y final año de Los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se enferentan a los EXTASIS, romance, intrugas y, por supuesto, travesuras. Traducción de "Veiled Revelations" de Erikthephantom07
1. Premios Anuales

Escrito por: erikthephantom07

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título original: Veiled Revelations

**Capítulo Uno**

**Premios Anuales**

"_¿Qué es eso, James?"_

"_No lo sé pero… no me gusta."_

"_Está acercándose a la puerta…"_

"_Veré quién es."_

"_Ten cuidado…"_

_El sonido de algo rompiéndose._

"_¡Lily! ¡Toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Ve! ¡Corre! ¡Yo lo detendré!"_

_Una risa estridente._

_Un flash de luz verde._

James Potter de despertó de repente cuando su cabeza se golpeó contra el duro suelo de manera produciendo un resonante ruido seco. Temblaba mientras trataba de deshacerse de las sábanas, las cuales estaban tan impregnadas en sudor como él. James finalmente se logró liberar de las sabanas y las lanzó encima de la cama en la que estaba durmiendo (o había estado durmiendo hasta que se cayó de ella). Revisando el reloj, vio que apenas eran las 3:46 de la madrugada, pero no estaba cansado. El sueño comenzaba a desvanecerse rápidamente de su memoria, y todavía estaba helándose y tiritando: Tiritando por el frío… ¿o por la voz? James pasó una mano por su, de por si, revuelto cabello negro. Se preguntó por que su cuarto estaba tan borroso. ¿Había arruinado su vista por la caída?

Entró en pánico, esperando algún consuelo. Se enfocó vagamente en su mesa de noche. Podía distinguir la forma de lentes sobre ella, y se golpeó mentalmente en la cabeza por eso. James agarró sus lentes y una sudadera, preguntándose por qué el sueño lo había perturbado tanto. No podía recordar los nombres del sueño, así que no sabía cual era el gran alboroto. Lo único que realmente podía recordar era la sensación de pánico extremo y una, petrificante, risa estridente.

Sólo el pensar en ello le enviaba escalofríos por su espina, y estaba seguro que no eran a causa del sudor. Tenía el presentimiento de que era el único despierto, aunque el sonido de la caída, se dio cuenta de repente, probablemente debía haberlos despertado a todos. Se sintió extremadamente apenado, y rápidamente abandonó su cuarto en el tercer piso y se dirigió hacia la planta baja. Miró en dirección a la cocina, pero esa noche decidió no saquearla. De hecho, decidió no quedarse en la casa. Se dirigió hacía la puerta de al frente, pero lo que emergió del otro lado no lucía como el alto, flaco, chico de lentes de diecisiete años. Era un hermoso ciervo, y se dirigía al bosque detrás de la casa Potter.

Sin ningún objetivo claro, el ciervo deambuló entre los maderos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para asimilar los paisajes y sonidos. Luego de diez minutos, sin embargo, el silencio del bosque fue interrumpido por el sonido de otro animal acercándose rápidamente. Escuchando atentamente, el ciervo podía distinguir por el sonido de las pisadas que el animal que se acercaba era de grandes proporciones. Cautelosamente – sin embargo no con miedo – el ciervo retrocedió un par de pasos e inclinó su ornamentada cabeza llena de cuernos. Lo que estuviera acercándose estaría atravesado mucho antes de que pudiera desgarrar la piel del ciervo.

El animal disminuyó su paso a un trote, luego a caminar, y finalmente se movió sigilosamente hacia un claro cerca del ciervo. Iluminado por la luna llena, el ciervo vio que el animal era un perro. No cualquier perro, sin embargo. Era un enorme (cerca del talle de un oso negro) animal y su pelaje era de un negro profundo. La única parte que no era negra eran los luminosos ojos amarillos que miraban al ciervo. El perro dio un paso al frente, y entonces no era más un perro, sino un joven extremadamente guapo con perfecto cabello negro, y los mismos llamativos ojos amarillos. Levantó una ceja y sonrió. "Sal, sal, Prongs." Se rió.

El ciervo lentamente salió al claro, y se convirtió en James Potter, cabello, negro, revuelto y todo.

"Seh, supuse que vendrías para acá." El joven se sentó en un tronco caído y se quitó el cabello de sus ojos.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierto, Padfoot?" James preguntó mientras él, también, se sentaba en el tronco.

"¿Bromeas?" Padfoot se rió. "¿Creíste que nadie escuchó lo que pasó en tu cuarto?" James movió su cabeza molesto. "¡No te preocupes, Prongs!" Padfoot dijo asombrado. "Geez, James. A nadie le importa. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, es todo."

James sonrió. Contar con su mejor amigo para que se preocupara por él. Padfoot, o Sirius Black, como era conocido por la mayoría de los humanos, se había mudado con James hacia dos años. En el verano antes del sexto año en el colegio, Sirius había tenido suficiente de su familia. Por horrible que eso sonara, la familia Black era diferente a otras familias. Primero que nada, odiaban a su hijo mayor, el propio Sirius, por ser un "traidor a la sangre". Ellos creían en la pureza de sangre y que las clases no se mezclaban. Sirius había hecho amistad en la escuela con personas que iban totalmente en desacuerdo con la filosofía de sus padres. De hecho, los dos mejores amigos de Sirius, el mismo James y Remus Lupin, hubieran hecho que los cabellos de la nunca de la madre de Sirius se erizaran, y ella los hubiera hechizado hasta el olvido. Los Potter eran sangre pura pero eran partidarios de "los otros". Remus Lupin era… bueno… diferente, por decir lo menos.

James, siendo hijo único, había estado más que feliz en recibir a su amigo en la casa, y Sirius pronto se había adaptado a la familia Potter. James no podía recordar ningún verano antes de aquellos dos que hubieran sido tan divertidos.

"Entonces" Sirius continuó luego de una pausa. "¿Te diste en la cabeza contra el piso?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

James estaba avergonzado. "Bueno… es que… No te burles o te haré sangrar hasta morir (¡puedo hacerlo, ¿sabias?!)… tuve… una… una especie de pesadilla… pero no la recuerdo." Miró rápidamente a su amigo para ver si se reía. Cuando Sirius permaneció atento, James pensó que o estaba siendo comprensivo hacia el dilema de su mejor amigo, o estaba enmascarando cuidadosamente la maquinación de una aguda respuesta.

"¿No recuerdas nada mas?"

"Nop."

"Yo tampoco."

James ladeó un poco su cabeza. "¿A qué te refieres? Tu no tuviste mi sueño."

"Yo no dije eso," dijo Sirius lentamente. "Pero si tuve un sueño. Era algo extraño, pero realmente no lo recuerdo. Todo lo que recuerdo es a mi prima Bellatrix…" Dijo el nombre como una maldición, y James recordó que Bellatrix era el miembro que menos agradaba a Sirius de su familia.

"Todo lo que recuerdo es una risa estridente," reflexionó James. "y una luz verde." Añadió rápidamente.

"Oh, yo recuerdo una luz roja y un pedazo de tela. No me preguntes de que se trataba todo eso."

"¡James! ¡Sirius! ¡Llegaron sus cartas de Hogwarts!" La señora Potter los llamó desde la cocina en el sótano de la casa. Sonriendo, se dio cuenta de que probablemente no la hubieran escuchado, ya que siempre estaban en el cuarto piso en el cuarto de Sirius planeando su nueva treta. La señora Potter amaba a esos chicos, aunque Sirius no fuera suyo. Su esposo, Bartholomew Potter, tuvo que ir a trabajar temprano al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Riéndose para sus adentros, murmuró "Sonorus" y repitió el mensaje para los chicos. Un minuto después, llegaron sonoramente por las escaleras. Les dio a cada uno sus cartas, diciendo "Son algo pesadas este año. Ábranlas con cuidado; no quiero que pierdan nada importante." Con eso, salió del lugar.

"Ah, Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería." Sirius meditó mientras agarraba su carta.

"Si, y nuestro último año en ella." Añadió James al sentarse sobre la mesa.

"James, las mesas son para los vasos." Sirius trató de no reírse. "No para –"

"¿Ya abrieron sus cartas?" La señora Potter preguntó al entrar nuevamente en la habitación.

"Er… ah… no…" Sirius vio la carta de James. "Tu paquete es enorme."

"Dímelo a mi." James replicó, abriéndolo sobre la mesa. "Quizá sea una Snitch propia, así no tendré que robar una este añ –" Algo grande y sólido cayó del sobre.

"¿Qué es eso?" Sirius preguntó, abandonando su carta para ver la de James. James lo agarró, y los tres lo observaron, la boca de James se abrió de par en par en señal de asombro.

"Es una…" empezó.

"Premio Anual…" Sirius murmuró.

Luego de una larga pausa, la señora Potter fue la primera en recobrarse. "¡Oh James! ¡Mi niño!" Gritó, rodeando con sus brazos a un quieto y atónito James. "¡Premio Anual! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía James! ¡Esto es tan emocionante!" Lo soltó y observó, sonriéndole abiertamente. "Vayamos al Callejón Diagon. Te compraré algo especial, ¿OK? Busquen sus cosas; ¡tendré los Polvos Floo listos!" Dijo, saliendo rápidamente del lugar con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

"Me pregunto cuando se dará cuenta de que podemos aparecernos…" Sirius dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y luego notó que James todavía no se movía. "¡Prongs! ¡Sabías que esto venía! ¡Eres el mejor de la clase!" aún así James no se movió. "Prongs…" La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció. "Prongs. James. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Esto es bueno!"

"¿Lo es…?" preguntó James con voz apagada. Sirius abrió su boca incrédulo. "No, espera, Sirius, escúchame. Mira, hemos tenido buenos tiempos en el colegio, ¿cierto? Digo, Soy el Capitán del equipo Quidditch, y hemos ganado la Copa cinco años seguidos. Tenemos buenas calificaciones y… y si, supongo que somos bastante populares." James se detuvo a pensar, y miró su placa.

Sirius lo miró impresionado. James generalmente era tan abierto y orgulloso de sus logros en el colegio, y nunca dudó en jactarse de ellos. Pero allí estaba, James Potter, viéndose avergonzado de todo, sin ser ni siquiera capaz de admitir que, si, eran los chicos más populares de Hogwarts. "Y…" Sirius incitó mientras James permanecía silente. "¿Qué tiene eso es malo?"

James humedeció sus labios, como decidiendo la mejor manera de decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza. "Bueno, veras Sirius… He estado pesando todo el verano en eso. Yo… es sólo que… bueno…"

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, James!" Sirius exclamó. "¡Dilo de una vez!"

"Lily Evans."

Sirius miró, boquiabierto, a su amigo. Pronto recuperó su voz. "¡¿Lily Evans?" gritó. "¡¿Qué pasa con ella? ¡James, eres Premio Anual! ¿Estás consciente de eso?"

"Si… pero… ella ya piensa que soy engreído…"

"James, ¿Qué te está pasando? Cálmate. Ahora, alístate. Voy a decirle a tu mamá que podemos aparecernos ¿de acuerdo?" Sirius se volteó para irse, y notó la confusión en la cara de James. "Todo esta bien" Dijo, dándole palmadas en el hombro a James, y se fue, gritando. "¡Señora Potter! ¡Podemos aparecernos, ¿recuerda? ¡Guarde los Polvos Floo! ¡Nos apareceremos!"

James y Sirius llegaron al Callejón Diagon media hora después. James se había calmado, pero estaba un poco más reservado que lo usual. Primero fueron a Gringotts, e inmediatamente después a Suplementos de Calidad para Quidditch, con la señora Potter diciéndole que los encontraría después en la tienda de Florean Fortescue. Sirius veía las Cartas Coleccionables de Quidditch mientras James curioseaba por allí, sin interés especial. Miraba a ausente a la pared de Túnicas de Quidditch y caminando lentamente tropezó con alguien. Atrapó a la persona antes de que cayeran al piso, y la enderezo murmurando sus disculpas.

"¡Lo siento mucho! No te vi, fu mi cul- Lily… er... ¿Evans?"

Lily retiró su cabello, ahora más largo y liso que el año anterior, fuera de sus ojos. Concentró sus ojos almendrados y verdes sobre él, frunciendo un poco el seño. "Potter, que sorpresa." Dijo sin tono alguno.

"De verdad lo siento, Lil- Evans." James dijo realmente abatido. "Fue mi culpa. Me iré." Se giró para marcharse.

"Espera…" ella dijo. El se volteó, tropezando ligeramente con su túnica. Apenas manteniéndose en pie. "¿Qué acabas de decir?" preguntó con una sonrisa poco disimulada.

"¿Me iré…?"

"No, idiota. Antes de eso."

"Er… ¿fue… mi… culpa…?"

"Si…" Lily lo observaba como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Había un incómodo silencio mientras lo veía. James se mordía el interior de su boca nervioso. Simplemente se vieron el uno al otro por un buen minuto, hasta que el momento fue roto por Sirius que lo llamaba a acercarse a la mesa.

"Bueno… será mejor que…" Señaló sobre su hombro con el pulgar en dirección a Sirius.

"Claro," dijo asintiendo. "Bueno, te veré en el colegio, Potter." Con eso ella se abrió camino hacia la puerta.

"Si te veré allí," dijo luego de ella. Mientras la puerta de Suplementos de Calidad para Quidditch se cerraba, añadió calladamente "Lily…"

Después de eso el primero de septiembre llegó rápidamente, encontrando a James con más espíritu que los meses anteriores. Sirius y James abordaron el tren y se encontraron con sus viejos amigos Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Juntos, los cuatro hacían a los legendarios Merodeadores, un grupo dedicado a la completa destrucción de las normas escolares. James pronto se fue con Remus, quien había estado esperando por él para entrar al vagón de prefectos. Como Premio Anual, James ahora era requerido en las reuniones de Prefectos.

"Esto es estúpido, Moony." James le gruñó a su amigo mientras se dirigían al compartimiento. "¿Por qué esto no puede ser hecho a través del correo? Todo se hace así en estos días."

Remus se rió. Aunque se veía pálido y exhausto, Remus Lupin era conocido en Hogwarts como una persona extremadamente inteligente, si no enigmática. Aunque no era el mejor de su clase (esos puestos estaban reservados para James y Sirius, respectivamente), eran considerado más calmado que ellos y poseía una "cultura general", como todos lo llamaban. Su callada, ronca voz demandaba atención, y era respetado. El aspecto más misterioso de Remus Lupin era, sin embargo, sus desapariciones mensuales. Todos los meses, Remus dejaba Hogwarts para visitar a su madre enferma, y volvía al día siguiente como si lo hubieran apaleado.

Desconocido para todos los estudiantes menos cinco, la madre de Remus no estaba enferma, y no lo atacaban cada mes. Él era un hombre lobo, un "peligroso híbrido" que hubiera tenido a los padres de los estudiantes gritando para que lo expulsaran. El director Albus Dumbledore había hecho arreglos especiales con la familia Lupin para permitirle a Remus asistir a clases, y aún estar a salvo para sus transformaciones mensuales. Para Remus, esto significaba pasar una noche en la Casa de Los Gritos, el edificio más embrujado de Bretaña. Realmente, no estaba embrujada en absoluto. Los chillidos y aullidos provenientes de la Casa habían sido hechos por el propio Remus, sólo que en su forma lobuna.

Convertirse en lobo era un proceso extremadamente doloroso, pero desde el quinto año de los Merodeadores, se habían convertido en algo soportable. James, Sirius y Peter habían descubierto su condición en su segundo año y trabajaron diligentemente por tres años para dominar el hechizo de Animagi. A la edad de quince, ellos eran Animagi ilegales; James un ciervo, Sirius un perro y Peter una pequeña rata. Como animales eran capaces de acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones.

"_¡Remus, hey, hey, Remus!" Dijo exaltado Sirius, mientras movía a Remus incontrolablemente. "Quítate…" Remus murmuró somnoliento, e intentaba librarse de los batientes brazos de Sirius para volver a dormir._

"_¡Levántate, Remus!" Sirius rió "De todas maneras, ¿Por qué siempre duermes?"_

"_Hm, me pregunto." Remus gruñó sarcástico, enterrando su cara en la almohada._

"_De acuerdo" dijo Sirius, levantándose. "Si tu no te levantas. Yo te haré levantar." Con eso tiró de las sábanas pegadas a la menuda figura de Remus, y lo empujó fuera de su cama._

"_¡Sirius!" Remus gritó, frutándose el codo sobre el cual había caído. "¡Te voy a matar!" se recostó sobre la cama al lado de la suya (la de Peter) y puso su mano sobre su pecho, intentando recobrar su aliento. La transformación de la noche anterior había sido extremadamente difícil._

_Sirius gateó sobre la cama de Remus y se dejó caer frente a él._

"_¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado._

"_Estoy bien." Remus jadeó. Sirius no pudo evitar notar cuan fuerte se estaba aferrando Remus al frente de sus pijamas._

"_Ven acá." Sirius dijo suavemente y ayudó a Remus a pararse. "James, Peter y yo tenemos algo que enseñarte."_

"_¿Dónde?" Remus susurró. Apenas tenía fuerza para hablar._

"_Aquí abajo en la Sala Común." Dijo Sirius, colocando el brazo de Remus alrededor de su hombro._

"_La gente no me puede ver así…" Remus se quejó._

"_No hay nadie aquí, ¿recuerdas? Es Navidad. Sólo seremos nosotros."_

_Sirius ayudó a Remus a bajar las escaleras de los dormitorios y lo sentó en un sofá cercano a la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. James y Peter estaban parados, ansiosos, frente a la chimenea._

"_¿Estás bien, Remus?" preguntó James. Remus asintió. "OK, entonces," James dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa. "Ve esto."_

_De repente, donde James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew estaban parados, estaban un magnífico ciervo, un perro enorme, y una pequeña e inquieta rata, respectivamente. La mandíbula de Remus cayó abierta mientas los animales volvían a sus formas humanas._

"_¡Lo hicimos!" Peter exclamó entusiasmado._

"_Lo hicieron." Remus dijo levemente. "De verdad lo hicieron."_

"_¡Y adivina que más!" Peter continuó, sentándose en el sofá junto Remus. "Hasta inventamos sobrenombres para nosotros – lo hicimos anoche. Tú eres Moony, porque te transformas en hombre lobo las noches de luna llena. Yo soy Wormtail, porque mi cola como rata parece un gusano (Idea de Sirius)."_

"_Tú te transformas en rata…"_

"_Y Sirius es Padfoot, porque se convierte en perro y sus patas parecen almohadillas, sabias,"_

"_Sirius… es un perro…"_

"_Y James es Prongs por sus cuernos, ¡¿sabias?!" Peter sonrió._

"_James… Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs…"_

_Sirius se sentó en el apoya brazos del sofá a su lado. "¿Te gusta, Moony?" preguntó sonriendo._

_Remus reprimió las lágrimas de alegría que querían salir de sus cansados ojos grises. Sonrió. "Es maravilloso."_

"Si, OK, Prongs." Remus continuó. "La cosa es, todo el punto de ser Premio Anual es representar a todo el estudiantado en nuestras pequeñas reuniones de prefectos. No son tan malas, sabías." Añadió. "He ido a ellas desde quinto año.

"Si, pero yo no soy como tú," James se quejó. "¡Yo necesito acción!," aquí el hizo una pantomima extravagante, muy para entretenimiento de Remus, "¡aventura!"

"Tendrás eso con Padfoot contra Snape luego de la reunión, estoy seguro." Remus rió mientras bajaba los batientes brazos de James. "Esto es política. Sólo hay duelo verbal." Con eso abrió el compartimiento. Todos los prefectos dentro voltearon a ver.

"Esto va a ser enloquecedor…" James siseó, pero igual siguió a Remus adentro.

Sirius y Peter se dirigieron hacia el compartimiento especial de los Merodeadores, en el fondo (pero no hasta el final) del tren para esperar mientras la reunión de prefectos terminaba.

Una vez en el compartimiento, Sirius se dio cuenta de cuan poco había hablado con Peter desde que se conocían. Peter era el opuesto exacto de Sirius. El era bajito en comparación a Sirius, era regordete en contraste con el cuerpo musculoso de Sirius, y tenía un fino cabello rubio como de ratón mientras Sirius tenía un grueso y perfecto cabello negro. También era nervioso, impopular y tímido, mientras Sirius era tranquilo, extremadamente popular y carismático. Sirius además era excelente en su trabajo escolar (si es que alguna vez lo hacía) mientras Peter trataba y daba su máximo, pero nunca lo entendía, incluso con Remus orientándolo en todo. Si a conversaciones se refería, seguro, hacían todo juntos, pero era al menos un grupo de tres, no sólo Sirius y Peter. Nunca habían tenido una conversación real. El no tenía nada que decir y Peter sólo estaba sentado frente a él nervioso, viendo a Sirius de rato en rato. Desesperado por romper el silencio, Sirius buscaba frenéticamente un tema de conversación.

"El final de Pociones fue matador." Dijo, moviendo su cabeza. Con toda honestidad, él había pasado por el con toda facilidad.

Peter lo miró, y luego asintió como en espasmo. "¡Oh definitivamente!" dijo en un tono un tanto excitado. Parecía querer decir más, pero estaba muy asustado.

Sirius lo ayudó. "Y… ¿qué pensante del él?"

Suspiró en señal de alivio, y luego se precipitó a contar cuan horrible había sido. "si no fuera por ustedes tres," concluyó, con Sirius casi cayéndose de su asiento del aburrimiento, "habría reprobado, y luego… quién sabría que… ¿?" Miró un momento al suelo y luego miró nerviosamente a Sirius. "¿Padfoot…?" preguntó. Sirius miró hacia arriba, diciéndole que continuara, e intentó ocultar lo que seguramente se veía como "el cansancio de Remus" en su rostro. "Yo… Padfoot, realmente creo que soy un Squib."

Sirius quedó desconcertado, el aburrimiento inmediatamente se fue de su cara. "¿Qué? Wormtail ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Has pasado por seis años de escuela mágica!" Si, con nosotros haciendo todo lo que requiera magia por ti…" Sirius se dio cuenta de pronto. Peter no había sido del todo falso. En los últimos seis años él, Sirius, James y Remus, habían guiado a Peter a través de todo lo que envolvía magia. Sirius trató de que sus pensamientos no se revelaran en su rostro, luciendo una convincente cara de desconcierto y asombro ante tan absurdo pensamiento por parte de su amigo.

"No, de verdad… escucha, lo he estado pensando todo el verano…" Peter procedió a lanzarse en una explicación de por qué era un Squib.

Mientras tanto en el salón de prefectos, James estaba dando su primera probada a la política de los prefectos. Remus y Lily eran los que mayormente hablaban por Gryffindor (los otros cuatro prefectos daban sus aportes de vez en cuando: Remus y Lily parecían dominar el show), mientras Michael Conway y Amelia Bones de séptimo hablaban de Ravenclaw. Los otro cuatro prefectos de Ravenclaw (dos de quinto y dos de sexto) mayormente escuchaban a lo que decían Michael y Amelia, asintiendo ocasionalmente. Los prefectos de Hufflepuff, Mónica McCath y Nicholas Dickinson, principalmente mantenían los otros en orden. Cuando se alzaban las voces o se intercambiaban sucias miradas, ellos intervenían, mostrando la amabilidad de Hufflepuff.

Para el disgusto de James (aunque el ya lo sabía), Severus Snape era el prefecto de séptimo de Slytherin. Severus Snape era todo lo que James Potter no era. No era bien parecido, no era popular, no había estado rodeado por los mismos amigos durante seis años, no era Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch (y ganador de la Copa de Quidditch por cinco años seguidos), y no era el favorito de los profesores. Lo peor de todo, prácticamente nadaba en las Artes Oscuras, mientras James estaba en contra de todo eso. Se odiaban desde el primer día del primer año.

Snape estaba constantemente en contra a lo que fuera que saliera de la boca de Lily, y a lo que Remus pudiera decir, haría cualquier comentario despectivo que sólo Remus, y ahora James, realmente entendería. Remus, como siempre, mantendría su compostura, viéndose inconciente de que algo fuera dicho en su contra.

Sólo el año anterior Snape se había enterado de lo de Remus, y estaba visiblemente ansioso de hacer que todo el mundo lo supiera, pero había sido amenazado con una expulsión si le decía a alguien lo que sabía. El esfuerzo lo estaba matando.

"_Entonces, Snivelly," Le comentó Sirius en voz baja a un consternado Severus Snape. "¿de verdad quieres saber a dónde va Remus cada mes?"_

_Aunque odiaba admitirlo, era obvio para los dos muchachos que Snape se moría por enterarse a donde iba Remus. Sirius vio esto inmediatamente, y se rió en voz baja. "Ven conmigo."_

"_Estás loco si piensas que iré contigo a alguna parte." Snape siseó._

_Sirius se encogió de hombro. "De acuerdo, pero es una oportunidad única." Con un casual saludo de mano sobre su hombro, Sirius se dirigió hacia las puertas principales del castillo de Hogwarts. Snape se volteó para caminar al otro lado, se pauso, y contrario a su sano juicio, volteó de nuevo._

"_Espera, Black." Snape concedió. Sirius se detuvo en sus pasos y sonrió. Snape no lo pudo ver._

_Sirius esperó lo necesario para que Snape estuviera exactamente detrás de él, y luego continuó su viaje. Finalmente, mientras estaban fuera de las puertas y en los terrenos de Hogwarts luego del anochecer. "¿Qué, solo vas… a caminar afuera?" Snape preguntó incrédulo._

_Sirius se rió y movió su cabeza. "Snivellius, Snivellius. Nunca aprenderás." Con eso, sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad de James._

"_¿Dónde…?" Snape empezó sospechoso._

"_No es de tu incumbencia," Sirius ladró. "Ahora, métete debajo de ella y ve hasta el Sauce Boxeador. No, no, no, Snivelly déjame, terminar. Cuando llegues allá, usa una vara larga para apretar el gran nudo en el lado este del árbol – es imposible no verlo. El árbol dejará de actuar locamente. De verdad. Luego camina por el hueco debajo del nudo, allí habrá un cuarto. En ese cuarto…" Aquí Sirius vaciló, inseguro de si era una buena idea o no, y Snape alzó una ceja._

"_¿Qué hay ahí, Black?" Snape demandó. "¿Está ese patético perdedor? ¿Tu estúpido amigo Lupin?"_

_Esto encolerizó a Sirius, y sonrió, reprimiendo las ganas de lastimar gravemente a Severus. "Si, Si, Remus está allí. Remus te encontrará al final del túnel, y allí verás… Oh, Si… verás. Ta" Dijo, dirigiéndose de vuelta al castillo._

_Snape se estuvo allí por un tiempo, luego se colocó la Capa encima._

_James y Peter se encontraron a Sirius en las escaleras principales dentro del castillo. "Hey, Padfoot. Te estábamos buscando." Peter dijo._

"_Saca la Capa para que podamos irnos. Remus ya estará transformado para ahora." James dijo. Sirius no dijo nada. James lo miró. "Padfoot, dame la Capa, tenemos que irnos." Sirius permaneció silente, y luego miró a James, con un travieso brillo en los ojos, sólo que esta vez, era asesino. "Sirius… ¿Dónde estabas durante la cena?" James demandó._

_Sirius se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé." Dijo casualmente, pero tenía cierto tono cantarín en la voz, algo parecido a cuando Peeves, el Poltergeist, tenía cuando había causado un horrendo desastre. "Pero apuesto a que Remus no estará sólo esta noche, incluso si no vamos nosotros." Miró de manera perversa en dirección a la puerta._

"_Sirius… ¿qué hiciste?" James exigió._

"_Si mal no recuerdo." Peter dijo con una expresión de miedo creciendo rápidamente en su rostro. "Snape tampoco estaba la hora de la cena, Prongs…"_

_Los ojos de James se abrieron de par en par y una mirada de horror se apoderaba de él mientras la lógica se intentaba adueñarse de él. Sin decir una palabra, batió a Sirius contra la pared. El chico más alto y fuerte no se resistió. "Cuando regrese…" James gruño, pero no terminó. Se fue bajando las escaleras y a través de la puerta._

_Snape ya estaba en la puerta al final del pasillo cuando oyó un horrible gruñido. Viendo a través de las grietas de la puerta, observó la cosa más terrorífica que había visto en su vida; un hombre lobo. Pronto armó el rompecabezas, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, el hombre lobo lo había olido._

_Paralizado por el miedo, Snape sólo podía observar como el hombre lobo empezaba a acercarse a la puerta. Iba a morir, no… ser como… Lupin…_

"_¡SNAPE!" James Potter gritó mientras bajaba por el túnel. Snape se volteó al momento que el licántropo salía saltando de la puerta. "¡Inmobilus!" James gritó, enviando un golpe de luz roja al hombre lobo. Sólo se tropezó, pero les dio el suficiente tiempo para correr. James tomó a Snape de la manga y se fugaron a través del túnel, con un hombre lobo, ahora totalmente recuperado y furioso, pisándoles los talones. James empujó a Snape por la entrada del túnel debajo del Sauce, se volteó y gritó "¡INMOBILUS MAXIMA!" El hombre lobo se tambaleó un poco y James saltó fuera del túnel justo en el momento en el que el Sauce Boxeador empezaba a moverse nuevamente. Afortunadamente para ellos, el lobo estaba atrapado adentro. Desafortunadamente para Remus ahora Snape sabía su secreto, y Snape no se iba a quedar callado._

El tema actual, la relación entre Casas, se estaba poniendo intenso. James quien había estado mirando ausente a la ventana, acaba de voltear a observar. Básicamente el enfrentamiento era entre Remus y Lily en contra de Snape y una chica rubia, medio atractiva, de Slytherin llamada Narcissa (hermana de Bellatrix, prima de Sirius. Es un mundo pequeño). Remus y Lily presionaban por una mejor relación entre las Casas, mientras Snape y Narcissa decían que estaban bien como estaban.

"Hogwarts se caerá a pedazos si las Casas no se llevan bien entre sí." Lily decía con cara de determinación. "Debemos enfocarnos en la relación entre Casas este año."

Snape ya estaba meneando su grasienta cabeza. "La relación entre Casas." acentuó, y James se encontró odiándolo incluso más que el año anterior. "Están perfectamente bien." Continuó, con un poco de color colándose en su cetrina piel. "¿Por qué incentivar la relación entre Casas si los alumnos en ellas no las quieren? Prefiero no juntarme con Sangre Sucias o Traidores a la Sangre o…" le dirigió una cruel mirada a Remus. "híbridos."

James casi se levantó, pero Remus lo detuvo. "Eso esta bien para ti Severus," dijo, "pero si la gente terca como tu no deja de lado esta manía por La Pureza de Sangre, Hogwarts se desmoronará, y no quedará nada."

"¿Así que está en sus manos," Snape presionó, señalando a Lily y Remus, "hacer de Hogwarts un mejor lugar?" Los Slytherins se rieron. "¿Una Sangre Sucia y… tú… harán de Hogwarts el santuario perfecto?"

"Yo también estaré ayudando, Snape." Dijo James, intercediendo finalmente. "Y puedo ser poderosamente persuasivo su la necesidad lo apremia."

Sólo en ese momento Snape pareció notar que James estaba en el compartimiento. Se miraron agresivamente, como si se estuvieran lanzando dagas, por unos momentos, una expresión de completo aborrecimiento llenaba su rostro. Remus se tensó, listo para saltar sobre James para evitar que fuera tras Snape. Para sorpresa de Remus (y de James) James volteó los ojos retirando su mirada de Snape, se acomodó sus lentes y se dirigió a todo el compartimiento. "Miren, se que soy nuevo aquí y eso. Pero no soy nuevo en Hogwarts. He estado en esta escuela por seis años. He vivido en esta escuela por seis años, y no he estado ciego. Tengo lentes". Añadió apuntando a su cara. Todos menos los Slytherin rieron, aunque uno de ellos parecía querer sonreír. Snape lucía como si fuera a vomitar.

"Las relaciones entre Casas no están bien. Seguro hay una salida ocasional entre un Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw, o un Hufflepuff ayudará a un Gryffindor en Herbología, o un Hufflepuff felicitará a un Ravenclaw en la victoria de un partido, o lo que sea," él esperaba que los demás notaran que Slytherin no estaba en ninguno de los ejemplos. "El Profesor Dumbledore lo ha dicho antes y ahora, si no mejoramos las relaciones entre nosotros Hogwarts caerá. Ahora, les pido, no como un Premio Anual o lo que sea, sino como un estudiante de Hogwarts, que se unan a mi, a Remus y a Lily, para crear mejores relaciones, una mejor atmósfera y un mejor colegio."

El final del discurso fue recibido con aplausos por cada Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y algunos Slytherins (aunque era una minoría y fue rápidamente acallada). Mientras ellos volvían a su compartimiento, James y Remus fueron detenidos por Lily, "Potter" le dijo a James "fue un gran discurso el que diste. Realmente hizo la diferencia. Me… me alegra que seas Premio Anual, porque estaba esperando que no tuviera que trabajar con un imbécil como Snape… aunque tu también seas un gran imbécil." Añadió precipitadamente.

"Tienes que trabajar con Snape en las reuniones de prefectos."

"Si, pero Los Premios Anuales tienen que trabajar juntos constantemente, y no puedo cooperar con Snape sin Lupin al lado, estarás bien apoyando a Gryffindor con los novatos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, dirigiéndose a Remus.

Él asintió. "Si. Estaré bien. Sólo mantén tu voz en alto. No podemos hacer esto sin ti."

Ella sonrió. "No te preocupes por eso. Gracias de nuevo, Potter." Lily se Alejo, dejando atrás a un James Potter completamente sorprendido.

"¿Intentas decirme que no sabías que Lily era la otra Premio Anual?" Remus se rió mientras se hacían camino hacia su compartimiento.

"Bueno… es decir… supongo que debí imaginármelo…" James dijo. "Ni… Ni si quiera lo noté…"

"Si. La placa es un poco grande, Prongs. Siempre estás mirando para allá abajo de todas maneras."

James casi se ruboriza. "Si… bueno… debí haberlo sabido."

"Si debiste. Es la chica con más alto nivel de nuestro año. Vamos, Prongs. Pensé que Eras Premio Anual." Remus se acercó para abrir la puerta.

"No." Dijo James, mientras se abría la puerta. "La placa P.A. es por Pesado Anual."

"Secundo eso." Sirius dijo desde adentro. James y Remus tomaron sus asientos al lado de Sirius y Peter, y los Merodeadores estaban de nuevo en sesión.

**Notas de la Traductora (N/T):** Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo, espero lo disfruten, trataré de apegarme lo más a la historia posible, es que hay ciertas cosas que no tienen sentido en español, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque lo tengan sin empañar la historia. Para empezar me gustaría decir que eso de Premio Anual es como los prefectos, hay uno de cada sexo y en ingles se llaman Head Boy y Head Girl, que sería como los cabecillas de cada sexo del estudiantado, alguien a quien admirar si se puede decir.

Trataré de hacer las explicaciones necesarias en mis notas de la traductora, para que así no se pierdan muchos detalles a la hora de traducir y entiendan más o menos que es lo que pasa sin dejar de divertirse con la historia, a veces es un tanto difícil hacer que erik suene como erik traduciendo todo en sentido casi literario.

Para aquellos que saben inglés pues primero que nada, deberían buscar a "erikthephatom07" en la sección de fics, es la autora y escribe excelente.

Por favor dejen reviews, le serán enviados a la autora, se los aseguro, espero disfruten la historia tanto como yo


	2. La Oferta de Snape

Escrito por: ericthephantom07

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Veiled Revelations

**_Sumario:_**_ "Si, yo lo veré Lupin, pero dudo que tu lo hagas. Estoy seguro que Black realizará suficientes juegos tontos contigo y luego todo el mundo lo sabrá. Estarás fuera de aquí antes de que te des cuenta. Pronto, Hogwarts estará limpio." Severus lo amenazó. "¿Limpio de qué, Severus?" Remus preguntó casual, pero secretamente poniendo a prueba a Snape, viendo si llegaba tan lejos como a nombrar a Voldemort. Voldemort había estado creciendo lentamente en poder desde su segundo año, y ahora era considerado una amenaza para el mundo mágico, especialmente desde que se habían esparcido los rumores de sus grandes cantidades de armadas. POR FAVOR LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!_

**Capítulo Dos**

**La Oferta de Snape**

Los Merodeadores hicieron su camino hacia fuera del tren, saludando a Hagrid en su camino a los carruajes sin caballos. James y Sirius habían entrado en una calurosa discusión sobre equipos de Quidditch, y Peter y Remus hacían todo lo posible por quedarse fuera de ella caminando frente a ellos. Cuando llegaron a los carruajes comenzaron a llenarlos. Remus retrocedió un poco para hablar con James acerca de los EXTASIS, y Peter y Sirius fueron entraron al carruaje para "calentarlo por ellos". Luego de innumerables protestas, Sirius entró luego de Peter, y James y Remus le dieron un par de minutos para airear las cosas. Finalmente, decidieron que era seguro entrar.

"¿De vuelta, Lupin?" Se arrastró una fría voz detrás de ellos, justo cuando James pisaba la escalera del carruaje. Si hubiera sido un lobo, las amarras de Remus se levantarían y mostraría sus dientes. Sin embargo, como pasaba sólo una noche como aquel monstruo, un cansado, Remus humano se volteó a encarar a Severus Snape. James se detuvo a medio camino de las escaleras.

"No pensé que te atreverías a volver luego de que te descubrieran siendo lo que eres. Eres una deshonra para los prefectos, como vimos en el compartimiento." Snape dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que sólo Remus y James pudieran oírlo. Remus levantó su mano para impedir que James corriera nuevamente hacia abajo.

"Veremos, Severus." Remus dijo calmadamente. Si James no hubiera estado tan molesto se hubiera maravillado con la constante compostura de Remus.

"Si, yo lo veré Lupin, pero dudo que tu lo hagas. Estoy seguro que Black realizará suficientes juegos tontos contigo y luego todo el mundo lo sabrá. Estarás fuera de aquí antes de que te des cuenta. Pronto, Hogwarts estará limpio." Severus lo amenazó.

"¿Limpio de qué, Severus?" Remus preguntó casual, pero secretamente poniendo a prueba a Snape, viendo si llegaba tan lejos como a nombrar a Voldemort. Voldemort había estado creciendo lentamente en poder desde su segundo año, y ahora era considerado una amenaza para el mundo mágico, especialmente desde que se habían esparcido los rumores de sus grandes cantidades de armadas.

Snape sonrió y se acerco a Remus. Remus sabía que ahora sólo él podía oírlo. "Lo pondré simple, para que hasta tu mente de bestia pueda comprenderlo: Quiero deshacerme de los Sangre Sucias, Lupin. Y quiero deshacerme de los híbridos…" Repentinamente, Snape dejó de hablar y un brillo tocó sus hombros, y a Remus no le gustó para nada. "A menos… claro, que un híbrido quiera ser útil a la causa. Una que los considerará como iguales. Tan inútiles como son, ¿Por qué no considerar que una vida como esa los permita vivir?"

Remus no dijo nada. Tratando de descifrar lo que Snape quería decirle, y no estaba poniendo enteramente sus defensas.

Snape vio la debilidad, vio la falta de barrera, y se acercó más quedando a no más de una pulgada del rostro de Remus, hablando directamente a su oído. Habló suave y rápidamente, para que Remus no tuviera tiempo de pensar.

"Te podemos dar libertades y privilegios que sabes que el resto de la comunidad mágica te negará. Si te unes a nosotros, podrás hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras." La garganta de Remus se cerró y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Snape insinuaba lo que creía que insinuaba? La lobuna parte de su cerebro comenzaba a tomar presencia. Snape dijo la siguiente parte lenta y deliberadamente, sabiendo exactamente que decir, y mirando a los ojos del licántropo todo el tiempo.

"Piensa en la sangre, Lupin. Piensa en la sangre humana. Te la proveeremos en cantidades. Nunca tendrás que pasar otra noche sólo en esa choza. Podrías cazar a voluntad, Lupin. Olvida el deber. Piensa en el placer… Piensa en él en tu boca… finalmente… después de todos estos años deseándolo por fin podrás probarlo. Debe saber bien…" Dijo esa última parte tan tentadora que Remus comenzó a perder la fuerza en sus rodillas. Sólo una mordida… eso era todo lo que quería… sólo una probadita de sangre humana… Las defensas de Remus, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y el sudor estaba comenzando a verse en su rostro. El rostro de Snape rozó con el de Remus, y una extraña sensación trepó a través de él. La postura calmada sólo era una máscara de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Piensa en eso, Lupin." Snape dijo con satisfacción mientras caminaba lejos de allí, dejando a Remus apenas pudiéndose sostener sobre sus pies.

"¿Qué fue eso?" James preguntó mientras bajaba hacía donde Remus, quien estaba extraordinariamente pálido.

"¿Moony?" James puso una mano en la espalda de Remus. Remus saltó y volteó rápidamente a ver a James. James casi retrocede, porque por un breve instante, había visto los ojos del lobo en el amable rostro de Remus. Luego de parpadear, eran sólo los cansados ojos de Remus viendo a algún lugar a la izquierda del rostro de James.

"Estoy bien." Susurró, su voz llena de una emoción que Jame son pudo identificar. "Él… él… acaba de decir…"

"Si, lo sé." Dijo James, dándole palmadas gentiles a Remus en el hombro. "Mierda de híbridos. Está bien, amigo. Vamos con Sirius y Peter."

Se dirigieron hacia los carruajes, James haciéndole señas a los otros dos para que no dijeran nada. Sirius comenzó a hablar casualmente de una chica de séptimo llamada Dorcas Meadowes quien había "florecido"" del suelo. La tensión pareció haber desaparecido, y Remus casi se vio normal nuevamente.

"Les digo," Sirius sonrió, recostándose en el asiento del carruaje al lado de Remus. "Denme cinco minutos con esa chica frente a una chimenea. Lentamente levantaré mi brazo…" Esto lo demostró, con Remus negando por ser el muñeco, y James y Peter se reían a más no poder. "Lo pondré gentilmente en su hombro. Ella tiembla, vamos Moony, tiembla."

Remus negó en vergüenza.

"Oh, vamos. Lo estás arruinado."

"No voy a temblar por ti, Padfoot."

"Oh, esta bien. En fin. Yo dudo, algo muy caballeroso. Y luego lo pongo en su hombro." Remus volteó los ojos y tembló en desagrado a que Sirius pusiera su mano en su hombro.

"'Oh Dor.' diré y me inclinaré hacia ella, cerca de su oreja – oh, deja de retorcerte, Moony, sólo tomará un segundo. 'Oh, Dor, tu eres, por mucho, la mujer más bella que he visto.' Así, con eso, mi mano viajará bajando por su hombro – "

"¡El viaje en el carruaje terminó!" Remus gritó y saltó mientras el carruaje se detenía, tirando el brazo de Sirius lejos de él.

"¡Maldición!" Sirius gritó. "¡Esa era la mejor parte! La debieron ver. ¡Iba a entrar por la matanza!" _(__**N/T:**__ refiriéndose a que Dor es una presa y el como cazador debía "matarla")_

"Me alegro de habérmela perdido." James se reía mientras subían las escaleras de Hogwarts.

"Yo también." Remus dijo sinceramente siguiendo a James hacia le Gran Salón.

Se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, y se dieron cuenta de cuánta hambre tenían, lo suficientemente hambrientos para recordar palabras calladas y feos Slytherins (por un tiempo), y esperando, no tan pacientes, el anuncio de Dumbledore antes de la cena.

Luego de la frase favorita de todos: "A comer" la comida apareció en sus platos, y ellos comieron. Dumbledore dio los usuales anuncios luego de la comida (No vayan al bosque, la lista "mata si lo encuentra" de Filch, las pruebas de Quidditch para Hufflepuff y Slytherin), y luego James y Remus guiaron el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Dieron la contraseña ("Pudín de higo") y le mostraron a los de primer año sus dormitorios. Arriba en su dormitorio, los Merodeadores se cambiaron a sus pijamas, pero sólo se sentaron en sus camas, hablando por casi toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, hicieron su típica batalla por la ducha (Remus se arrastró mientras la lucha entre Sirius y James se mostraba acalorada, pero fue echado por Peter, quien se había colado desde el principio), y luego se dirigieron a desayunar. Los horarios les fueron dados, y todos tenían las mismas clases ese día: Doble clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transfiguración, Doble clase de Pociones, y Astronomía.

Habían tenido un distinto profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras cada dos años. Hagrid les había dicho que el trabajo estaba maldito, y no era una sugerencia sin bases. Durante los seis años anteriores que habían asistido a Hogwarts, los tres profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se habían ido por varias, extrañas, razones. El primer profesor, quién se había ido en su segundo año, había desparecido justo después del examen final, y no había ninguna razón dada por su desaparición, pero ellos sospecharon de cualquier cosa, o Sirius y James lo estaban volviendo loco. Su segundo profesor no había sido tan malo. Había sido atacado por un Acromántula en el Bosque Prohibido cuando él y los Merodeadores accidentalmente se habían venturado en él, y renunció al día siguiente (vía lechuza desde San Mugo). Su tercer profesor había sido tan prejuicioso hacia cualquier cosa que no fuera humana, y le había hecho la vida imposible a Remus durante sus dos años por ser un hombre lobo, que los mismos Merodeadores habían ayudado a sacarlo (un truco muy inteligente dejar que el profesor viera a Sirius como "El Grimm" una vez al día por todo un mes. Eventualmente eso lo volvió loco, y salió corriendo de allí gritando sobre su eminente muerte).

Sólo habían visto a su nuevo profesor en la mesa de profesores la noche anterior. Era mujer, para un variar, y estaba en sus treinta. Tenía un largo y liso cabello negro y unas túnicas finas, y los saludo con una grata sonrisa mientras los de séptimo entraban al salón. Los Merodeadores llegaron tarde, y terminaron en escritorios de dos personas al principio de la clase. James y Sirius estaban en centro de las tres filas, y Remus y Peter estaban a su derecha.

"Bienvenidos a la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras," dijo en una sedosa, de alguna manera sensual, voz. "Soy Araminta Meliflua, su actual profesora de Defensa. Por favor saquen sus libros y pergaminos. Me gustaría repasar lo que han aprendido hasta ahora."

Mientras se volteaba a escribir en el pizarrón, Sirius murmuró, casi inaudible; "La he visto en alguna parte…"

"Sirius Black," dijo de repente, volteándose tan rápido que la clase dio un salto. "Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por murmurar en mi clase."

La boca de Sirius se abrió de par en par. Snape y los otros Slytherins se rieron por lo bajo, sin embargo Meliflua no les había quitado puntos a ellos. James se preguntó si era una de esas personas con la mentalidad de la pureza de sangre. "¿Diez puntos…?" James siseó.

"Ahora, ¿en qué se quedaron?" Remus alzó su mano, mirando de reojo a James. Esta era su manera de descubrir a los profesores. Si eran prejuiciosos, Remus era la perfecta forma de saberlo. Todos los profesores sabían que el era un licántropo. "Si, ¿señor…?"

"Lupin." Respondió, probando las suposiciones de James. Una mirada de entendimiento se formó en el rostro de Meliflua mientras se daba cuenta de lo que él era. Bien, ese era el momento de averiguar. "Gracias. Si, ¿señor Lupin?" preguntó impasible.

"Nos quedamos en los Lethifolds antes… uh… de que el Profesor Liek se fuera." Casi no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. El recuerdo de aterrorizar a Liek hasta morir estaba guardo hermosamente, y todavía fresco, en su memoria.

Meliflua asintió brevemente. "Si, eso era lo que decían las notas. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor, señor Lupin."

"¿Cómo supo mi nombre y no el suyo?" Sirius susurró casi silente.

"Diez puntos, señor Black." Meliflua dijo, de espaldas hacia ellos.

A lo largo de toda la clase, Sirius había perdido en total cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor, por hacer cosas simples. Perdió diez puntos por escribir ruidosamente, diez puntos por sacar su varita antes de que Meliflua terminara de dar las instrucciones, y diez puntos más de Gryffindor por mirar al techo.

Sin necesidad de decirlo, Sirius estaba malhumorado mientras se dirigían a Transfiguraciones. Caminó hacia la clase en absoluto silencio. James y Remus intercambiaron miradas, y comenzaron a hablar de la temporada de Quidditch pronta a empezar. Peter caminaba silente detrás de Sirius, increíblemente asustado de lo que le pudiera hacer a razón de la molestia. Sirius pateó una grieta en el suelo.

"Diez puntos de Gryffindor, Black, por maltratar propiedad de la escuela." Meliflua dijo detrás de ellos. Sirius no aguantó más. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones.

"Diez puntos de Meliflua por ser una mentirosa, prejuiciosa pe- "

"¡Castigo, Black!" dijo, el placer se asomaba por las esquinas de su rostro. "Veme después de clase."

"¡En tus sueños!" Sirius gruñó, y le dio la espalda. James vio su rostro tornarse de un ira púrpura y gritarle a su amigo.

"¡BLACK, SIRIUS BLACK! ¡TIENES CASTIGO TODA LA SEMANA!"

Sirius dejó escapar una risa en forma de ladrido, mostró sobre sus hombros cierto dedo, y caminó lentamente hacia el salón de Transfiguración. En su camino, estaba tan molesto que estaba prestando atención por donde iba. Se dio de lleno contra un Slytherin de quinto año, quien cayó un par de pies más allá. Sirius apenas se tambaleó.

"Mira, niño," gruñó mientras el Slytherin se ponía de pie. "Será mejor que veas por donde carajo vienes porque no estoy dispuesto a aguantar mierda justo aho -" Sirius se paralizó al reconocer al Slytherin como su hermano menor, Regulus Black. "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" Sirius preguntó aturdido.

"Voy a la escuela aquí, idiota." Regulus dijo calladamente, recogiendo sus libros que estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Sirius se agachó y recogió uno.

"Se te cayó esto."

"No lo noté."

Sirius le dio el libro y Regulus batalló un poco con su bolso. Sirius se aclaró la garganta. "Eh… um… ¿cómo están las cosas?"

"¿En casa?"

"En tu casa, si."

Regulus tragó. "Normal como siempre."

"Así de mal, ¿uh?"

Regulus exhaló fuertemente, reteniendo algunas serias emociones. "Mira, Sirius, si tu quieres levantarte y romper el corazón de madre como lo hiciste, entonces bien. Pero no andes hablando pestes de casa cuando no vives en ella ¿ok, no lo aprecio."

Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Bien lo que sea, Reg, pero sabes que madre no tiene corazón."

"Si lo tiene, lo que pasa es que tú nunca-"

"¿- llegué a verlo ya que me amargaba la vida todos los días?"

"Ella… ella si te amó, Sirius…"

"¿Está mi nombre en el tapete empotrado? No es que quiera saber."

"¿Por qué no vienes y lo ves por ti mismo?"

"¿Crees que me quieran allá?" Sirius rió. "Si claro, me hechizaran tanto antes de pisar si quiera la puerta que perderé mi buen físico." _(__**N/T**__: Aquí se refiere a apariencia, no al estado del cuerpo)_

"¡El encanto de la Familia Black!"

"No, Regulus, no." Sirius se alejó de Regulus. "Esto es el buen físico de Sirius. No tiene nada que ver con la Familia Black."

"¿Entonces por qué te dejaste el mismo apellido?"

"Porque suena bien. Sirius Black, tiene una excelente entonación." Riendo tristemente, Sirius se abrió camino hacia Transfiguración, con su hermano Regulus viéndolo todo el camino. Sintiéndose más miserable que cuando dejó la clase de Meliflua, Sirius adentró en la clase de Transfiguraciones. Estaba realmente furioso y casi botaba humo por la nariz cuando se dirigió a los asientos que ocupaban el año pasado. Como siempre Remus y Sirius ocupaban un pupitre doble, a la izquierda en la esquina de la puerta, James y Peter ocupaban el otro pupitre doble a su lado derecho.

"¿Vieron la manera en la que lo veía?" Preguntó Remus preocupado cuando estaban solos, él Peter y James antes de la llegada de Sirius. "Era de puro odio."

"Dímelo a mí." James asintió. "El resto de la clase estaba murmurando, y a ellos no les quitaron puntos."

"Ella está obviamente con la manía de la pureza de la sangre, pero Sirius es tan puro (por lo menos en sangre) como pueden venir."

"Lo sé, no lo entiendo." James meditó, meneando su cabeza. Sintió un toque en su hombro, y volteó para encontrarse a la Profesora McGonagall, la profesora de Transfiguración y subdirectora del colegio.

"Discúlpenme, Potter, Lupin," dijo con severidad. "Si la reunión se terminó, ¿puedo continuar con mi clase?"

James hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Claro, Profesora. Creo que hemos terminado. Le doy mi consentimiento." Ella le levantó una ceja, y él, Remus y Peter tomaron sus asientos. Sirius entró en ese momento (aunque esta no es la mejor manera de describirlo), y sin mirar a la profesora, se sentó junto a Remus.

Remus no dijo nada, porque A.) Sirius obviamente estaba del peor humor y B.) Remus no sabía por qué había llegado tarde a la clase y no iba a tentar a la muerte.

**N/T:** Al principio de cada capitulo hay como un sumario del mismo, se que aquí en no se habitúa a ese tipo de cosas, pero como la autora se tomó la molestia de realizarlos yo los traduciré, además que a veces complementan mucho la historia, por eso es que antes del cap. dice "sumario" todo lo que se diga allí viene de parte de la autora a sus lectores. Espero les esté gustando, nos vemos en el próximo cap.!.


	3. Estilos de Vida

Escrito por: erikthephantom07

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título origina: Veiled Revelations

**_Sumario:_**_ "Chicos" comenzó Remus. Todos voltearon hacia él, esperando palabras de consuelo. "He estado pensando bastante en esto todo el día, y creo que lo resolví. Es bastante sencillo: no podemos movernos en grupos. Necesitamos dividirnos en pequeños grupos o ir solos, porque creo que las chicas no se quieren acercar a un chico cuando está en un grupo. Nunca nos aproximamos a una chica cuando anda rodeada ¿o si?" un destello de entendimiento se vio en los ojos de los chicos. "Ah…" POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!_

**Capítulo Tres**

**Estilos de Vida.**

La Profesora McGonagall caminó al centro de la habitación, se volteó, e introdujo la nueva clase del año, la cual era Magia sin Varita. "La Magia sin Varita es una rama particularmente difícil de la magia. La forma más popular, la aparición, ustedes ya la han dominado." Peter dejó caer su cabeza. Él todavía no había pasado el examen. Remus le dio palmaditas en la espalda desde atrás. "Uno de los hechizos más difíciles de magia sin varita es el de Animagia, el cual es monitoreado muy de cerca por el Ministerio de Magia. Ustedes aprenden lo básico del hechizo en su tercer año", "Y lo dominamos en el quinto…" James murmuró lo suficientemente alto sólo para que los Merodeadores lo escucharan. "pero les daré una pequeña exposición sobre el hechizo más adelante en el año. "Ya lo he hecho…" Peter susurró."

"Ahora" dijo la profesora McGonagall, continuando. Sirius seguía furioso por su encuentro con Meliflua y se desquitaba con una fisura en el escritorio. James, ya aburrido con la lección, intentó aligerar el ambiente con su sujeto favorito de torturas: Severus Snape.

"Padfoot…" James dijo en tono bajo, volteando su cabeza ligeramente. Sirius lo miró sin mover su cabeza y gruñó. Lucía realmente demoníaco. "¿Cuanto tiempo crees que me tome hacer que las orejas de Snivelly golpear a McGonagall?"

"¿A ti?" Sirius medito, el antiguo brillo de travieso de vuelta en sus ojos. "Treinta segundos. ¿A mi? Veinte…"

"¡Oh-hoo!" James rió. "¿Es eso un reto, Monsieur Padfoot?"

"De hecho, _Mademoiselle_ Prongs" Sirius dijo, los lados de su boca se movían ligeramente reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"¿Primero me retas, y luego me acusas de ser _soltero_?" James actuó disgustado, riendo maliciosamente. "¡De acuerdo, Black!"

"¡Adelante, Potter!"

"Guarden sus libros y pergaminos." McGonagall continuó. Las cabezas de Sirius y James levantaron la vista de su escritorio. Remus miraba incrédulo a la profesora cuyos alimentos favoritos eran los libros y los pergaminos anti-trampa (los cuales él, James y Sirius habían descifrado tres años antes).

"Ella acaba de decir…" Sirius miraba completamente anonadado.

"Si…" Remus parpadeó. "Creo que lo hizo…."

"Como todos sabrán, sus EXTASIS serán este año, y determinarán que carrera seguirán luego de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, como todos sabemos, hay más en la vida después de Hogwarts que su carrera." Cuando McGonagall se pausó para tomar aire, Sirius dejó salir un silbido. La mayoría de la clase rió. Incluso McGonagall se veía a punto de sonreír.

"Si, Sr. Black," ella dijo "estoy hablando de sus vidas personales después de Hogwarts. El Ministerio exige tres meses de curso de Estilos de Vida, además de sus clases regulares. Yo escogeré a sus compañeros -"

Esto, por supuesto, era mucho para Sirius, quién había olvidado completamente el roce con Meliflua. Casi salta fuera de su silla. "¡Si! He esperado por una asignación como esta. ¡Finalmente será legal!"

La clase explotó en risas. Docas, una chica alta, media morena, media rubia de Gryffindor sentada al lado de Lily se sonrojó antes Sirius. Él le guiñó el ojo, y ella prácticamente se desmayó. _"¡No esa clase de parejas, Sr. Black!" _McGonagall exclamó furiosa, pero los lados de su boca temblaban tratando de reprimir una risa. "_Simularemos_ matrimonios para que puedan aprender a tener otra responsabilidad aparte de sus carreras. Ahora, las parejas han sido seleccionadas completamente al azar. Empezaré las designaciones."

La Profesora McGonagall sacó un pergamino, y todas las chicas con excepción de Lily Evans voltearon a Sirius. Él levantó una ceja sensualmente en su dirección, y todas voltearon a empezar a reírse y hablar las unas a las otras emocionadamente. "Amelia Bones, tu pareja será… Sirius Black."

Una erupción surgió de algún lugar en el medio del salón. La atractiva prefecta de Ravenclaw con cabello castaño y ojos azules se volteó a ver a Sirius. Él el sonrió abiertamente y ella se tornó de un rojo brillante. Dorcas se veía algo descolocada.

Remus movió su cabeza de un lado al otro. "¡Incluso cuando no escoges, Padfoot terminas con una de las mejores chicas de nuestra clase!"

"Eso es porque estoy endemoniadamente bueno, Moony" Sirius dijo casualmente, pasando una mano por su cabello negro. El cual, obviamente, cayó perfectamente de nuevo en su puesto.

"No lo comprendo" Remus negó nuevamente, centrando de nuevo su mirada en McGonagall.

"Lily Evans" McGonagall continuó. James se sentó erguido en su silla, y los tres muchachos lo miraron dándole ánimos. "Tú pareja será… Severus Snape."

Sirius balbuceó. Remus abrió la boca de par en par y Peter volteó a mirar a James nervioso, quién miraba a McGonagall como si fuera un paciente mental de San Mugo. Lily estaba paralizada en su silla, mirando desesperadamente alrededor en búsqueda de ayuda, pero todo evadían su mirada. Todo el mundo… excepto James Potter. Su única esperanza, ella modulo.

"_¡Ayúdame!"_ El asintió, boquiabierto.

"Alice Hodge, tu pareja será -"

"Disculpe, Profesora." James la interrumpió. Ella lo miró desconcertada mientras el se levantaba.

"¿Puedo Ayudarlo en algo, Sr. Potter?"

"No solamente a mi, sino a toda persona decente en esta habitación." Él contestó.

McGonagall se veía perturbada, y sin embargo entretenida. "Oh, y ¿cómo, Sr. Potter?"

James movió su cabeza. "Comprendo lo que quiere hacer aquí, Profesora, pero simplemente no funcionará."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si. Verá, Profesora, si esto fuera _la vida real,_ escogeríamos nuestras propias parejas."

"Me temo que sus sentimientos personales, Potter, no pueden cambiar la reglas de esta clase."

"Si, pero mis sentimientos personales son mejores que las reglas, Profesora."

"Usted puede pensar eso, pero yo estoy totalmente en desacuerdo."

"¿Por qué es eso, Profesora?"

"Por favor, Potter. Juzgando por su historial en la escuela tengo todas las razones para no atenerme a sus sentimientos personales."

"Cierto, pero soy Premio Anual."

"Sólo por este año, Potter, y no ha tenido mucho tiempo para probar que es digno de confianza."

"Pero lo soy."

"Sin embargo sólo tenemos su palabra para convencernos."

"¡Yo pienso que el es digno de confianza!"

"Suficiente de usted, Sr. Black, Potter, siéntense. Clase, esta es la manera en que se hará. Los miembros facultativos lo decidimos en el verano." McGonagall volvió a su pergamino y casi pronuncia otro nombre.

"¡Vamos, Profesora!"

"¡Sr. Potter! ¡Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por ser innecesariamente maleducado!" McGonagall se vía histérica, y Remus pensó que podía explotar en cualquier minuto. "Ahora, esto ha ido lo bastante lejos. No aceptaré más interrupciones-"

"¿Cómo espera tener un resultado preciso de un Estilo de Vida si odiamos a nuestro cónyuge? ¡Yo digo, dejen que los estudiantes escojan!" Hubo un rugido de aceptación en la clase mientras James tomaba su asiento. Remus miraba cautelosamente a McGonagall, quien lucia como si estuviera lista para maldecir a James hasta a la extinción. Sirius le dio una palmada en el espalda, pero James se volteó a ver a Lily. Ella, a cambio, le sonrió levemente, y luego volteó rápidamente al frente del salón.

"Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por interrumpirme una segunda vez en clase, Potter. ¡Alguna más de esas y Gryffindor habrá perdido ya la Copa de Las Casas! Sin embargo…" ella suspiró, mirando al estudiantado de cerca. "No quiero que se diga que fui injusta. Muy bien, entonces, Potter, debemos preguntarle a la clase." Ella meneó la cabeza, murmurando "Esta clase se esta convirtiendo en política del Ministerio de Magia, no es Transfiguración. Todos aquellos a favor del plan de Potter, por favor levántense." Toda la clase se levantó.

Excepto Severus Snape. Nadie lo notó realmente excepto Remus. Había, por suerte, mirado en dirección a Snape, para encontrarlo firmemente sentado en su silla. Snape volteó un poco alrededor y notó que Remus lo miraba. Rápidamente se levantó, pero Remus conocía la ultima mirada que lanzó. Iba a pagar por haber visto al verdad. Sin embargo Remus le dio a Sirius en el codo para llamar su atención y explicarle todo rápidamente.

"Imposible… Moony, no crees que Snape…"

"Si lo creo, Padfoot, pero no le digas a Prongs. Mataría a Snape antes de los EXTASIS, y luego sería expulsado…"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" concedió McGonagall indicándoles a los alumnos que retomaran sus asientos. Señoritas, tendrán hasta final de semana para escoger a sus compañeros para el Estilo de Vida. Caballeros, tendrán hasta el final de la semana para intentar que una señorita se 'case' con ustedes". "Demasiado fácil" Sirius le murmuró a Remus, quien no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Serán informados de cuando será la próxima reunión. Pueden retirarse." Ella se volteó a su escritorio mientras la clase saltaba de una de sus asientos. Sin embargo, si los chicos creían que iba a ser fácil conseguir un 'cónyuge', estaban terriblemente equivocados.

Para el Día 3, los chicos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban parados juntos reunidos en el Gran Salón, mientras el desayuno comenzaba. Estaban discutiendo, en tonos angustiados, por qué las chicas ni si quiera habían mencionado los Estilos de Vida todavía. Los Slytherins pasaron caminando varias veces, hasta que Remus tomó el mando y les dijo que o dejaban de caminar o se unían a la discusión. Ellos se unieron.

"¿No se habrán dado cuenta que solo tienen dos días más para escoger a su potencial marido?" susurró Michael Conway, un prefecto de Ravenclaw.

"Quizá decidieron ser solteras en su estilo de vida…" Expuso Nicholas Dickenson, el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

"No puedes ser soltero en esto" un Slytherin llamado Nolan Wilkes dijo, torciendo los ojos. "Es una cosa de _matrimonio,_ idiota" La tensión subió de repente

"Caballeros, caballeros…" dijo Sirius, sacudiendo su cabeza. Por primera vez era el primero en liberar tensiones. "¿No lo entienden? ¡Están jugando con nosotros!" La mayoría de los chicos lucía confundido.

"Se serio" Wilkes susurró.

"Soy Sirius" Sirius sonrió.

Remus volteó los ojos. "Padfoot, ¿algún días verás cuán estúpida es esa broma? ¡Déjala de una vez! Escuchen." Dijo Remus, dirigiéndose a los otros hombres. "¿De verdad creen que un grupo de chicas se acercará a un chico para preguntarle? No, ella se va a vengar por todas las veces que el chico que le gustaba la mantuvo confundida. Es natural."

"Ooo…" dijeron los de séptimo.

"¡Chicas!" chilló Peter repentinamente, y los chicos se esparcieron para asumir poses que ellos creían que los hacían lucir sexys y deseables (Sirius ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse) excepto James, quien buscaba a Lily, y Remus, quien no podía evitar reírse de las poses de los demás chicos.

Las chicas, quienes resultaron ser Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws y Gryffindors, y algunas bien escondidas Slytherins, saludaron con la mano y se fueron a sentar en sus mesas.

"Venganza." Remus dijo, moviendo su cabeza, los otros asintieron.

Para el final del día, los de séptimo año estaban de nuevo reunidos en el Gran Salón para la hora de la cena, todos ellos menos Remus se veían a punto de un ataque de pánico.

"¡Esto es insano!" gritó Thomas, Hahn, un Ravenclaw, y los otros concordaron. "¿¡No saben que les queda _un_ día!"

"Técnicamente… dos." James dijo esperanzado.

"Chicos" comenzó Remus. Todos voltearon hacia él, esperando palabras de consuelo. "He estado pensando bastante en esto todo el día, y creo que lo resolví. Es bastante sencillo: no podemos movernos en grupos. Necesitamos dividirnos en pequeños grupos o ir solos, porque creo que las chicas no se quieren acercar a un chico cuando está en un grupo. Nunca nos aproximaos a una chica cuando anda rodeada ¿o si?"

Un destello de entendimiento se vio en los ojos de los chicos. "Ah…"

"¡Suena bien!" dijo Sirius.

"¡Excelente!" coincidió Michael Conway.

"Volveremos aquí mañana al hora de la cena y veremos que sucede." Remus dijo.

"Cinco Sickles a que Sirius es el primero en ser escogido." Dijo Nicholas Dickenson.

"Nah" Sirius respondió. "Cinco Sickles a que es Remus."

"¿Hablas en serio?" Remus dijo incrédulo.

"Claro, ¿en qué más podría hablar sino en mi propio dialecto?" Sirius rió. Remus lo miró con respecto de la estúpida broma.

"Es una apuesta." Nicholas dijo, otros se incluyeron en la apuesta.

Mientras los de Gryffindor iban a ocupar sus usuales asientos, Remus miro cuestionablemente a Sirius. "Padfoot" dijo "dame un descanso. Todas las chicas de nuestro año quieren preguntarte a ti."

Sirius, sin embargo, negó. "Para nada. Hay algunas, Moony, que desean al chico perfecto y sensible." Dijo, sonriendo cómplice.

Las cejas de Remus se alzaron. "¿De verdad? ¿Quién?"

Pero Sirius no diría otra palabra.

Para el final del día, resultó que el plan de Remus había funcionado. A once chicos le habían preguntado si querían ser 'cónyuges' es las chicas. Remus, como había deducido Sirius, había sido escogido primero. Mientras Sirius recogía cinco Sickles de un Nicholas descontento y otros tantos chicos, Remus contó su aventura a los otros chicos, quienes escuchaban atentos a cada una de sus palabras.

"Así que… ¿quién _es,_ Remus?" Thomas Hahn preguntó con envidia.

"Marlene McKinnon. Se acercó a mi antes de Pociones y me dijo que si llegara a pedirle matrimonio ella no dudaría en decir si."

"¡Pero si estaba toda roja cuando la asignaron con Sirius!" exclamó Peter, quien no había encontrado pareja todavía.

"¿Quién no lo haría?" Sirius dijo mientras guardaba su dinero, en un tono completamente indiferente. "Sin embargo, yo _realmente_ no le gustaba. Sinceramente, ¿qué mujer respetable no querría algo de esto?" añadió, señalándose a si mismo.

"La mayoría no deberían." James murmuró. El asunto de Lily Evans todavía debía ser discutido.

"¿Y quién es tu pareja, Padfoot?" Peter preguntó inocente.

Sirius sonrió maliciosamente. "Dorcas Meadowes."

"No." Peter rió.

"Si. Lo sellamos con un beso… y más…"

"De acuerdo." Remus interrumpió sonoramente. "Demasiada información. De vuelta al trabajo: No podemos reunirnos mañana en la noche porque eso es después de nuestra clase de Transfiguraciones, y para entonces ya sabremos. Recuerden: si es posible, caminen solos."

El viernes en la mañana llegó, así los rumores de a quien le preguntarían esa noche. Seis chicos ya habían sido tomados, y eso dejaba sólo a James y Peter.

"No te preocupes, Prongs." Sirius dijo mientras dejaba un pedazo de filete y pudín de riñón _(__**N/T:**__ traducción literal no conozco nada comestible que sea algo parecido, si lo sé suena asqueroso.)_ en el plato de James. No estaba comiendo nada. "Alguien te escogerá. Eres popular."

"Demonios, Sirius, no es eso." James dijo molesto. "¿Lily realmente irá de soltera en esto? Todos los chicos que han sido escogidos no han sido escogidos por ella."

Sirius sonrió. "Si ella va sola… yo conozco un ciervo…" _(__**N/T**__: a la autora le gustan las bromas con rimas y juegos de palabras, no es justo pero bueno, "Stag" es ciervo en inglés pero es también como para decir que alguien está soltero, así que Lily decide ser "stag"(soltera) en los Estilos de Vida y James es un "stag" (ciervo) así que ya ven por que Sirius los relaciona.)_

"No empieces, Padfoot, no me des esperanza."

"Nunca tendré a una chica…" Peter se quejó.

"¡Oh, vamos, Wormtail, claro que la tendrás!" Sirius dijo "Solo espera."

"Lo dudo." Dijo tristemente. "¿Quién en el mundo me preguntaría si me quiero casar con ella?"

"¿Crees que soy súper popular sin razón alguna?" se mofó Sirius. "¡Yo me relaciono, Wormtail! Yo sé cosas."

La cabeza de Peter saltó. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Oh nada… pero apuesto a que si caminas cerca de la mesa de Hufflepuff tendrás a alguien contigo antes de que llegues a la cabeza."

Peter saltó y prácticamente corrió a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Caminó lentamente por el bode de ella, hasta que estuvo a una sección del frente de ella. Mientras se acercaba al final de la larga, mesa de muchas secciones, alguien se le acercó – Remus Lupin.

Peter inclinó la cabeza. "No te puedo tener de pareja para los Estilos de Vida, Moony."

Remus se rió. "Créeme, no lo querría de esa manera. Ven conmigo."

Sin otra palabra, Remus dirigió a Peter a las afueras del Gran Salón hacia las escaleras movedizas. "Ve tu primero." Remus dijo al acercarse a las primeras escaleras. Peter fue primero, y Remus hizo un movimiento para ir tras el, pero saltó de las escaleras apenas se movieron. Peter se agarró frenéticamente al pasamos y vio como Remus le sonreía desde abajo. A Remus pronto se le sumaron Sirius y James, quienes obviamente los habían estado siguiendo.

"¡Sólo camina solo un rato por el colegio!" Sirius gritó. "¡Tendrás una cita! ¡Sólo estate solo como por una hora!"

"¿Creen que funcione?" James le preguntó a Remus y Sirius.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Vale la pena intentarlo. Nunca esta sólo, así que quizá alguna chica ha sido muy tímida, ¿sabes?"

"¿Y si es acorralado por Slytherins en el quinto piso?" James preguntó exasperado.

Sirius frunció el ceño. "El chico debe aprender a defenderse por si mismo. No puede depender siempre de nosotros.

Remus miró en silencio.

"¿Qué hacen?" Peter les chilló desde arriba, pero no lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan. Ellos simplemente le hicieron un saludo con la mano. Su escalera se unió a la plataforma, y él saltó de la traicionera escalera, en un rellano solo. Parecía solo, eso era. Una chica bastante atractiva de Hufflepuff, con cabello rubio corto y ojos azules salió nerviosa de entre las sobras. Peter se giró sobre sus talones.

"Hola…" Dijo nerviosa.

Peter la saludó con la mano tontamente. "Hola."

Ella se veía incómoda." Bueno… ¿qué haces aquí arriba? Nunca te he visto solo."

"No…" El murmuró. Estaba intentando desesperadamente recordar el nombre de la chica. Deseaba que los otros Merodeadores estuvieran con él. James habría dejado una buena impresión sólo por estar allí. Remus hubiera recordado el nombre de la chica y Sirius habría logrado obtener una cita con ella en tiempo record. Se sentía enfermo, se preguntó si podría rodear a la chica y correr al baño más cercano, y nadie nunca lo notar- Bethany. ¡Bethany Dolohov! "Así… que… Bethany ¿qué haces _tú _por aquí?" Sonrió ante su inteligencia de acordarse del nombre de la chica. Ahora recordaba quien era ella. Era la hermana de un Slytherin que se había graduado dos años antes Anthony Dolohov.

Ella se sonrojó. "Bueno… mis estúpidas amigas… me engañaron en que tomara la escalera yo sola, diciéndome que conseguiría a una pareja para Estilos de Vida estando sola. Nunca estoy sola."

Peter se rió, a pesar de si mismo. "¡Lo mismo me pasó a mi!" Estuvieron callados unos momentos, riéndose de si mismos. Entonces las palabras se hicieron camino en la mente de Peter. "¡Tú no tienes un compañero para Estilos de Vida!" El exclamó, un poco muy entusiasmado.

Ella asintió. Luego se dio percató. "¡Tú tampoco!"

Peter rió aliviado. "¿Te casarías falsamente conmigo para que no seamos avergonzados en clase?"

Bethany rió. "Me encantaría casarme falsamente contigo, Peter." Justo en ese entonces, una escalera que subía llegó a su nivel. Ella obviamente iba hacia arriba. Ella lo vio, dudó un momento, y luego se apresuró a caminar. Ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y se apresuró a las escaleras mientras empezaban a moverse. Peter se quedó allí sólo, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, y luego saltó en la escalera por la que había subido para bajar a donde Los Merodeadores.

Ellos lo vieron bajar. Remus frunció el ceño y Sirius volteó los ojos.

"¡No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente Wormtail!" James suspiró. "¡No sólo subas, des un vistazo rápidamente y bajes!"

Peter los vio, y por primera vez en su vida, se rió de ellos. "¡La broma va para ustedes esta vez! ¡Ya tengo una cita!" Ellos lo miraron embobados. "Bethany Dolohov, Hufflepuff. ¡Esta bastante bien!"

"¡Buen trabajo, Wormtail!" Sirius se rió, en ese sonido parecido a un ladrido, dándole palmadas en la espalda a Peter. El se fue hacia delante pero James y Remus lo sostuvieron y volvieron a pararlo.

Entre la alegría y las palmadas en la espalda de Peter, James se alejó de los Merodeadores y se dirigió hacia fuera. Sólo Remus notó que se iba, pero supo que debía mantenerse callado. James obviamente necesitaba tiempo a solas. Todavía hacía buen tiempo en los terrenos de Hogwarts y James se dirigió al sitio favorito de los Merodeadores – un árbol allá a las orillas del lago, con una vista perfecta a todo Hogwarts. Caminó lentamente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se recostó en el árbol, viendo los reflejos de la luz en el agua. Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sintió que alguien le tocaba le hombro. Se volteó, miró y encontró a Lily Evans mirándolo. Parpadeó estúpidamente mirándola, y abrió su boca para hablar, pero descubrió que nada comprensible salía de ella. "Erm… ga… blub… er… hee… gwug… gloop…"

"Hola, Potter" ella dijo impasible, y luego, sin esperar a que dijera nada, continuó. "Mira, te debo una por haberme librado de la cosa con Snape así que…" se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviera haciendo eso contra su juicio. "¿Te me declararías falsamente para decirte falsamente que si para que tengamos un matrimonio falso?"

James sonrió, sabiendo que lucía como un idiota. "Si, Si, me encantaría. Erm… err… Lily… ¿te casarías falsamente conmigo?"

Ella asintió, y luego hubo un extraño silencio entre ellos. "Entonces…" dijo James, tratando de matar la incomodidad. Esto no era exactamente por lo que había rezado cada noche, pero al menos podía pasar tiempo con Lily. Pensó que una broma sería ideal para acabar con eso. "¿Sellamos esto con un beso, Evans?" Preguntó ladinamente, preguntándose de repente si había ido muy lejos.

Para su sorpresa, ella le sonrió. "Un apretón de manos servirá."

El asintió. "Excelente idea. Un apretón de manos, entonces." James Potter y Lily Evans se dieron las manos.

**N/T:** Bueno se que es un tanto extraño vincular "Sirius" con "Serio" pero en mi defensa en ingles se pronuncian exactamente igual, y esta autora explota "la broma de Sirius", como cariñosamente se le llama, hasta el cansancio, nunca hay un momento en que ella no la incluya o mencione, inclusive cuando escribe los sumarios lo coloca, y como es gran parte de su obra no la pienso quitar, así que si buscan una explicación de por qué "Sirius" es "serio" allí la tienen, o siempre pueden recurrir a nuestro merodeador por una explicación.

Aparece Sirius, con su túnica negra, su perfecto cabello igual de negro y sus espectaculares ojos grises, mostrando su hermosa sonrisa. Detrás de él hay un gran pizarrón. "Queridos lectores, gracias por acompañarme en esta breve clase que les ayudará a pasar por el resto de las historia sin altercado." Sonrisa merodeador para coquetear con las chicas. La traductora voltea los ojos. "Como verán la palabra 'serio' viene el latín 'serius' que se parece relativamente a mi nombre, excepto por la 'e' y por lo tanto considero que a pesar del cambio de idioma y debido a todo el trabajo que se llevó Erik en ocurrírsele la mejor broma existente sobre la tierra yo Sirius Black, de ahora en adelante tomaré SEriamente la palabra Serio ya que no sólo eleva…"

"Si, si ya te entendieron, ya te entendieron…" la traductora dijo interrumpiéndolo. "Yo particularmente no soy fan de la broma, ¿pero qué se le hace cuando el resto del mundo me mataría si no la pongo?"

Por favor dejen Reviews!


	4. La Capa Contraataca

Escrito por: erikthephantom07

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título origina: Veiled Revelations

DISCLAIMER: Este título esta COMPLETAMENTE copiado de El Imperio Contraataca y NO estoy recibiendo NADA de dinero por esto. Ni estoy haciendo dinero con esta historia. JK posee TODO HP. PARA SIEMPRE. Fin.

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**La Capa Contraataca**

En el transcurso de las semanas de septiembre, Sirius logró perder una gran cantidad de puntos para Gryffindor, siendo compensado por los puntos ganados por el resto de los Gryffindors en las otras clases. Aunque, ninguno de los Gryffindors, menos los de séptimo año, culpaban a Sirius por la perdida de puntos. Las historias habían volado de cómo Meliflua castigaba a Sirius por dejar caer un pergamino, o cualquier cosa completamente ridícula.

James intentó mantener el acto de El-Pobre-Sirius, pero se distrajo con algo más: su compañera de Estilos de Vida. Lily Evans había madurado increíblemente en las vacaciones de verano, luciendo más adulta y con una actitud un poco más calmada. Tenía la misma determinación que siempre, pero James no estaba mirando a eso, aunque trató de mantener sus ojos arriba. Se habían encontrado una vez a la semana en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, haciendo la tarea y cuestionarios de Estilos de Vida. Ella era negocios más que nada, aunque James trataba de llevar la conversación a ámbitos más personales.

"La Pregunta Treinta y siete dice" ella leyó una noche a principios de octubre, "Cuando tu bebé se levanta a las dos de la mañana, ¿quién de ustedes se levanta a atenderlo?' Bueno, ¿Cuál de nosotros?"

James alzó sus cejas, y miró en los ojos almendrados de Lily, que tenían cierto tinte naranja, mientras reflejaban la chimenea. Pronto tuvo una visión de ellos dos en una noche como esa junto al fuego. Podía ver la luz de las llamas reflejarse en ella. Pensó en ellos dos, frente al fuego, haciendo muchas cosas más que preguntas de Estilos de Vida… Ahora ella hablaba. James sacudió su cabeza de una visión que sinceramente disfrutaba, no muy seguro de lo que debía decir. "Er… creo que… er… ¿yo…?"

Lily sonrió. "A mi me parece perfecto. Así duermo más"

"Así que… ¿¡no eres una persona nocturna?!"

"De hecho, lo soy," Lily dijo, algo incomoda. Ella nunca había hablado realmente con James, sólo el usual insulto, o la frase que el decía para conquistarla, pero nunca una conversación real. Estaba confundida. "Pero, si fueran las dos de la mañana, y estuviera dormida, no me levantaría."

"Ho-ho." James se rió. "Dejar que el hombre sufra."

Lily se encogió de hombros. "Ese es el plan."

Ella volvió a la tabla, sonriendo un poco. James la miró. Ella subió de nuevo la mirada cuando se fijó que él no se movía.

"¿Qué?"

El meneó su cabeza, sólo mirando, su cabeza se inclinó un poco hacia un lado. "No me mires así." Ella dijo firmemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente.

"Lo siento" él se disculpó, y Lily podía notar que era sincero. Eso la molestó aún más, y pronto terminó la sesión.

La primera luna llena del año escolar apareció el 29 de septiembre, y Remus caminó hacia el Sauce Boxeador, aparentemente solo. James, Sirius y Peter estaban bastante cerca, y Remus se deslizó hacía el Sauce, dándole a los demás dos pulgares arriba. El resto de la noche Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs vagaron por el pueblo de Hogsmeade, tratando de encontrar una vía a Zonko's como una rata, un venado, un perro y un lobo. Esto fue rápidamente descartado, y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el Sauce para que Moony pudiera transformarse.

Octubre pasó con más puntos quitados a los Gryffindor a causa de Sirius y más puntos ganados por los otros. El 31 de Octubre era un día casi festivo en Hogwarts, pero los estudiantes todavía debían asistir a clases durante el día, aunque la actitud general de la escuela era relajada. Finalmente, las lecciones del día terminaron, y los alumnos emocionados se habrían camino hasta el Gran Salón para el Festín de Halloween. Este era uno de los grandes eventos celebrados en Hogwarts, y los estudiantes estaban siempre entusiasmados. Se sentaron en sus asientos mirando hacia el techo encantado, el cual estaba próximo a un anochecer nublado. Remus se transformaría esa noche una vez más, pero el festín empezaba lo suficientemente temprano para que no hubiera preocupaciones. Se veía extremadamente enfermizo y pálido, pero trató de poner un buen show para Sirius, quien intentaba disfrutar el resto de la noche. Sus detenciones habían sido de una nueva clase, una pluma que cortaba tu mano a medida que escribías tus líneas. Aparentemente, esta era una nueva técnica que algunos profesores habían comenzado a usar en algunas escuelas. Había sido forzado a escribir, "No responderé, desobedeceré o haré nada más estúpido" hasta que la piel había dejado de sanar. Esta era la quinta noche y las heridas se rehusaban a cerrarse.

Se sentaron en su puesto usual en el Gran Salón y hablaron un poco entre ellos. Remus y Sirius estaban de un lado, y James y Peter en el otro. Una discusión surgió, Sirius sacó su brazo derecho para expresar mejor su opinión.

"¡Padfoot!" Peter exclamó. "¡Tu mano esta sangrando!"

"No es nada." Sirius dijo a la defensiva, pero Remus sólo miraba a la herida con la boca ligeramente abierta. Esa noche era luna llena, y una hora antes de transformarse era que realmente podía sentir al lobo salir. Bueno, eran tres horas antes de que la luna se mostrara brillante, sin embargo Remus sentía la increíble urgencia de agarrar la mano de Sirius y arrancarle todo el brazo de un mordisco. Aunque, claro está, se contuvo de hacerlo, sin embargo no pudo evitar quedarse mirando. No podía entender por qué se sentía tan hambriento, y no era por el festín. Era por sangre humana. Si lo hubiera pensado racionalmente, se hubiera dado cuenta de que desde que Snape le había ofrecido ser libre con Voldemort y se lo había restregado en la cara, Remus había estado pensando cada vez más con la parte lobuna de su cerebro, consiguiendo extremadamente difícil pensar de otra manera. Se había tratado de mantener bajo control, especialmente con Marlene, con quien pasaba una noche a la semana en la librería, haciendo Estilos de Vida. Trató de despegar sus ojos de la mano sangrante de Sirius, pero descubrió que no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Los otros estaban hablando de cosas variadas, la discusión había muerto, y Remus se unió a la conversación una vez que Sirius escondió su mano una vez más, los Merodeadores esperaron pacientemente a que Dumbledore llegara, señalizando el inicio el festín.

Nunca llegó, ni Dumbledore tampoco. Luego de casi una hora de sentarse y esperar, la Profesora McGonagall, con una mirada preocupada en su rostro, se levantó y le indicó a los estudiantes que regresaran a sus dormitorios inmediatamente, donde la comida sería servida. James y Remus, como Premio Anual y prefecto, tenían que guiar a los Gryffindors hasta su sala común y establecerlos. Con la excusa, sin embargo, de que habían dejado la lechuza de James en el Gran Salón, los Merodeadores salieron sigilosamente de la sala común de Gryffindor, sin ser vistos por nadie… o eso creyeron.

"Oh no," suspiro la Señora Gorda mientras cerraba el retrato y miraba a los cuatro. Había estado hablando en susurros con su amiga Violeta del retrato de abajo. "Cuando los cuatro de ustedes están juntos cuando se supone que todos los estudiantes deben estar en sus salas comunes definitivamente confirma todo los rumores."

"¿Qué rumores?" Peter preguntó ansiosamente.

"De que hay problemas."

Los Merodeadores, aunque algo desalentados por la falta de información pero no vencidos, continuaron su camino. Tenían un destino y sólo un destino: La Oficina de Dumbledore. Estaban a medio camino del piso cuando alguien tocó a James en el hombro. Volteándose, con varitas en mano, se encontraron con Lily Evans, obviamente llena de ira contenida lo que hizo a los cuatro temblar.

"Explíquense." Demandó sin preámbulo.

"Íbamos a la oficina de Dumbledore para ver qué podíamos hacer." James explicó con sinceridad.

"¿Van a jugar a los detectives otra vez?" ella preguntó, y ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Peter, pasó desapercibido el sarcasmo en su voz.

"Mira, Evans," Sirius dijo agresivamente. Mucha de la rabia acumulada durante los últimos dos meses se asomaba por sus palabras. "Si crees que te interpondrás en nuestro camino, te hechizaré tanto que no despertaras hasta la Pascua." Cuando ella lo miró dudosa, el añadió, incluso más feroz, "Créeme, Evans. Puedo, y lo haré."

"Basta, Sirius" Remus saltó, en la voz que en pocas ocasiones oían cuando estaba impaciente o molesto. Ese era uno de esos momentos, y ellos se callaron. "Lily" se volteó hacia ella, su voz seguía firme. "Podemos descubrir que está pasando, y, si se necesita, ofrecer nuestros servicio a Dumbledore. Puede ser útil para él. No estoy haciendo esto como prefecto." Añadió, mientras ella abría su boca, "Lo estoy haciendo como hombre, así como James, Sirius y Peter. Esto es lo que hacemos. Nos sentimos obligados a esto."

Lily estuvo silente por un momento, "Bien," dijo, pero no estaba derrotada. "Iré con ustedes." Cuando los cuatro comenzaron a protestar, alzó una mano molesta, "Si ustedes lo pueden hacer, yo también. Lo estoy haciendo como mujer. Guíen, Merodeadores."

Mientras ellos "guiaban", Remus se acercó a James y le susurró. "¿Tienes el Mapa?"

James miró de reojo a Remus. "No, pensé que tú lo tenías."

Remus negó. "Probaré con Padfoot, generalmente lo tiene." Remus caminó casual al final de la fila y quedó a la altura de Sirius.

"Padfoot" Remus susurró.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Tienes el Mapa?"

"¿Qué mapa?"

"¡El Mapa del Merodeador!"

"Ah si… Nop"

Remus volteó los ojos.

"_Hey, chicos…" Sirius comenzó lentamente después de la cena en el sexto año._

"_Uh-oh…" Remus se rió. "Cuando Padfoot dice algo lento como eso normalmente significa problemas."_

"_Excelente." James se rió._

"_Cállense y déjenme hablar." Sirius sonrió. "Tengo una idea…"_

"_¿De verdad?" James preguntó sarcástico._

"_¿Qué clase de idea?" Inquirió Peter._

"_¿Qué tal sería si pudieran saber qué hace cada persona en Hogwarts y donde lo hace a cada hora de cada día?" Sirius se detuvo y les sonrió a todos._

_Los chicos simplemente parpadearon._

"_¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?" Remus preguntó escéptico._

_Sirius volteó los ojos. "'Oh si que poca fe.'" Citó. ¿Somos Animagi, no?"_

"_Cierto."_

"_Cierto."_

"_No."_

"_Vamos, Moony. Estás lo suficientemente cerca."_

"_Eso es lo que crees…"_

"_No empieces. En fin, tenemos libre acceso a todos los terrenos del castillo como animales, saben." Sirius parecía particularmente perverso._

_Los chicos alzaron una ceja. "¿Lo tenemos?" Peter preguntó._

"_Si nadie puede atraparnos o quitarnos puntos por estar fuera de los limites, porque técnicamente no somos estudiantes… así que pongamos nuestro poder en buen uso." Sirius sacó un muy doblado, muy viejo pedazo de pergamino._

"_¿Cómo?" Remus preguntó, mientras James preguntó "¿Qué es eso?"_

"_Así es cómo, y esto es una prueba de lo que podemos hacer…" Sirius se aclaró la garganta y sacó su varita. "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas." Con eso, tocó el pergamino. De la punta de su varita, palabras se entretejieron como telarañas, y pronto, el viejo pergamino leyó:_

_Los Señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs,_

_Proveedores de Artículos para Magos Traviesos_

_Están orgullosos de Presentar_

_El Mapa del Merodeador_

_James sonrió. "Me gusta como suena del Merodeador. Lo hace sonar genial."_

"_Si… ¿les gusta?" Sirius preguntó emocionado._

"_Si." Los otros chicos asintieron._

"_¿Quién es Merodeador?" Preguntó Peter._

"_No es una persona. Es un mapa para quien quiera merodear por la escuela." Remus explicó._

"_Oh."_

Remus se acercó a Peter y le susurró la misma pregunta. Peter negó.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer sin el mapa?" preguntó.

Remus encogió los hombros, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Sirius le tocó le hombro.

"Yo guiaré, Wormtail. Sé a donde vamos."

Hicieron buen tiempo. Siguiendo las direcciones de Sirius, llegaron al piso de Dumbledore. Se movían sigilosamente en cada curva, James y Lily al frente, con Sirius en la retaguardia. Rodearon una esquina solo para ver a Filch cerca del corredor que daba a la Estatua de Dumbledore.

"¿Y ahora que?" Peter preguntó, el miedo se asomaba por cada línea de su rostro. Remus estaba viendo atentamente a Jame, y Sirius seguía mirando por encima del hombro por si se aproximaban profesores. Lily siguió mirando al frente mientras James veía a Peter, casi se podían ver los engranajes dando vueltas en su cabeza.

"Evans," el susurró, y ella lo miró. "Tu eres excelente en Encantamientos. ¿Puedes levitar esa vasija de allá? ¿la ves?" Señaló una vasija justamente en la pared opuesta a ellos. Lily asintió un tanto nerviosa. Esto de romper las reglas era un tanto nuevo para ella. "Levita la vasija, y mándala a volar contra la pared del final del corredor."

Los otros lo miraron boquiabierto. "¿Al final de _este_ corredor, Prongs?" Sirius preguntó, horrorizado. "Nos verá."

"No lo hará." Lily dijo de repente. Todos la miraron. Ella estaba mirando a la pared en frente de ellos. "Miren, hay tres pilares. Tres personas pueden ocultarse tras ellos y no ser vistos. Los otros dos…"

"Evans y yo nos meteremos de mi súper útil Capa." James dijo, sacando la capa plateada de debajo de su túnica.

Ella lo miró escandalizada, y comenzó a caminar sobre sus pasos lejos de él. "Si este es uno de tus trucos baratos para que puedas tenerme…"

"¡No, no, no!" Dijo rápidamente, y envolvió la Capa alrededor suyo, para que sólo su cabeza pudiera ser vista. La mandíbula de Lily cedió a la gravedad. "Fue un regalo de mi papá en tercer año," explicó rápidamente. "Ahora, ¿lo hacemos?" Todos la observaron. Ella asintió, tragando fuerte. "De acuerdo" James continuó, observando para asegurarse que la espalda de Filch estuviera hacia ellos. "Cuando diga 'ahora', se ponen detrás de los pilares. Evans y yo iremos bajo la Capa, y ella dirá el hechizo. Si te pido que te muevas por favor hazlo sin hacer preguntas. ¿Listos?" el pregunto. Todos asintieron. "De acuerdo… ¡ahora!" Sirius, Peter y Remus desaparecieron detrás de tres pilares de piedra, James rápidamente colocó la capa sobre Lily y él. "Más cerca," él susurró. Ella apretó su espalda contra su pecho. Luchando contra la irresistible necesidad que le había surgido rápidamente, dijo, con voz tensa. "¡Vamos!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa..."_ ella susurró, apuntando su varita a la vasija. Se levantó obedientemente en el aire, y flotó hacia ellos. Filch lo notó, y caminó tras ella, murmurando todo el camino. James los movió hacia las sombras, donde Lily podría tener su varita afuera sin problemas. Ella puso la vasija más delante de Filch, y luego la disparó hacia la pared al final del pasillo, chocándola sonoramente contra ella. Filch llegó mientras Lily metía su varita en la Capa. James la jaló más cerca, y ella podía sentir el aliento caliente en su cuello, así como él podía oler el hipnotizante aroma de su cabello. La cara de él estaba prácticamente en el tope de su cabeza de ella, y él encontró imposible combatir los sentimientos que surgían en su interior mientras Filch caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, con su mirada fija en la vasija rota a cincuenta pasos.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" se preguntó en voz alta, arrastrando sus pies alrededor del corredor. Estaba a pulgadas de James y Lily, quienes estaban teniendo problemas emocionales. Casi olvidando a Filch, Lily se volteó a ver a James, y él la miró a ella. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros uno del otro, y ambos estaban respirando como si se estuvieran sofocando.

"James…" ella susurro, su voz tensa. El coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella, deseando más que nada que estuvieran solos en ese corredor.

Filch cojeó de largo. Pasó el pilar de Remus, quien se arrastró silenciosamente detrás de este, hacia el extremo opuesto del corredor y rumbo al pasillo de Dumbledore. El siguiente fue Sirius, que hizo lo mismo que Remus. Filch pasó el pilar de Peter, quien era el último, y Peter se fue de puntitas. Estaba en frente de James y Lily cuando cometió un error. Miró hacia atrás, y se tropezó. Filch se dio al vuelta mientras Peter dejaba salir un grito. James, devuelto a la vida por el grito de Peter, siseó, "_Corre" _lo suficientemente fuerte para confundir a Filch y dejar que Peter llegara a donde Sirius y Remus.

Filch definitivamente había escuchado la voz de James, y dejó de perseguir a Peter. "Potter…" murmuró asesinamente. "Conozco tu voz, Potter. Se que estás ahí." Chequeó rápidamente el pilar donde hacia poco había estado Remus. "¡Sal, Potter! ¡Te Encontraré!"

Ahora estaba a punto de tocarlos. Lily se junto incluso más a James, quien se aplanó contra la pared. Ellos sostuvieron sus respiraciones, sin saber cuando durarían. _Me pregunto_ James pensó _si le puedo decir como me siento antes de que nos maten. Es algo gracioso…_ De repente, milagrosamente, se oyó la inconfundible risa de Peeves el Poltergeist, y Filch se enderezó como un perro de caza que acaba de oler a su presa.

"¡Peeves!" gritó, "¡Te atraparé!" Se desvaneció en el corredor, pasando la vasija rota, y perdió de vista. Ambos James y Lily tomaron aire profunda y calmadamente, pero antes de que pudieran decirse nada entre ellos, Sirius irrumpido desde el pasillo donde se estaba escondiendo, seguido de cerca por Remus y Peter.

"¡Prongs!" susurró. James rápidamente se quitó la Capa Invisible. "¿Escuchaste a Peeves?" preguntó, su voz llena de orgullo reprimido.

James intentó sonreír. "Si. Estuvo genial, Padfoot."

"He aprendido los sonidos de Hogwarts," Sirius dijo orgulloso, sacando su pecho. Remus y Peter le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda, Remus con una expresión divertida en el rostro. James forzó una risa y Lily intentó sonreír. "¡Dirígenos, Prongs!" Sirius dijo, saludando a James. Él miró rápidamente a Lily, quien evitaba sus ojos.

"Ok…" Dio un paso al frente, seguido por los Merodeadores y luego por Lily. Corrieron hacia le final del pasillo, hacia la gran gárgola de piedra posicionada al final del corredor, no había ninguna luz que los iluminara de la ventana. Era casi imposible decir donde estaban.

"Esta no es," Remus dijo calladamente. James miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba en lo cierto.

"Si, esta es," dijo Sirius con determinación. "¿Qué tal… Ranas de Chocolate…?" La gárgola no se movió. Sirius meditó por un rato. James divagaba sobre si era buen momento para confesar su constante e inmortal amor por Lily… "Demonios, esta no es la gárgola, cierto…?" Sirius frunció el ceño. _"Supongo…"_ James pensó tristemente.

"Les _dije"_ Remus rió, y luego se detuvo repentinamente. La luz de afuera se escurrió por la ventana a medida que las nubes revelaban la luna llena.

"Bueno, al menos ahora podemos ver por donde vamos." Lily suspiró. Cuando se dio cuneta de que nadie más había hablado – o si quiera movido, se volteó a mirar que sucedía. Sirius, Peter y James se movían lentamente lejos de Remus, quien estaba rígido y temblando junto a la ventana. "¿Qu…?" James se giró lentamente, sus ojos todavía sobre Remus. "Lily…" Comenzó calladamente, y había miedo en su voz. Miedo real. "Lily tienes que irte ahora…"

"¿¡Por qué!?" Ella protestó. "Te _dije_ que venía a ayudar, no te pongas estúpido conmigo, Potter—" Fue interrumpida por el sonido un feroz gruñido. Donde Sirius y Peter estaban, ahora habían un gran perro negro y una pequeña rata, y donde Remus estaba había un gran, horripilante hombre lobo, girando su cabeza lentamente mientras captaba su esencia y la de James.

"Oh… Dios… mío…" dijo sin aliento mientras el lobo alzaba la cabeza, lanzándose contra ellos. Fue detenido solo brevemente por el perro (con la rata en su espalda). Lily se volteó en shock hacia James, pero en su lugar estaba le más hermoso ciervo que ella había visto. Su majestuosa cornuda cabeza se colocó delante de ella, protegiéndola, y haciéndole señas para que se subiera a su lomo. El hombre lobo se libró del perro, enviándolo de nuevo al suelo. Lily gritó mientras se arremetía contra el ciervo. Ella se subió. Confusa, se preguntó a donde habían ido los chicos, pero fue distraída por el lobo que la seguía. El ciervo usó le poder de sus músculos para llevarla a gran velocidad hacia los terrenos del castillo. Huyendo tramos de escaleras abajo, con un lobo justo detrás de ellos, finalmente lograron llegar a los húmedos, iluminados por la luna, terrenos de Hogwarts. El ciervo siguió corriendo, y Lily se preguntó cuantos más podría seguir antes de colapsar. El lobo no mostraba signos de cansancio.

De repente, de la nada, el perro negro voló en contra del lobo, y pronto se vieron envueltos en una sangrienta batalla. Sus garras desgarrando, sus mandíbulas desgarraban, la sangre les corría. Si el perro no estuviera en tan buena forma, Lily estaba segura de que el lobo lo hubiera sobrepasado hacía tiempo.

El lobo, sin embargo no tenía intensiones de detenerse cuando sangre fresca – sangre que deseaba desde que era un niño pequeño – estaba justo delante de él. "_Piensa en la _sangre_, Lupin. Piensa en la sangre _humana." Esa era la única parte humana en el, alentándolo. Tan cerca… este perro estúpido estaba en el medio… mata al perro… toma al humano. El lobo ni siquiera se preocupaba porque hubiera una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza que el gritaba que ese era Padfoot, su viejo amigo. Padfoot nunca se interpondría en la presa del lobo. Mata al perro… ve por el humano.

El ciervo corrió hasta el límite del bosque, y bajó a Lily. Cuando hizo ademán de marcharse, Lily volvió a subir, gritando, "¡No me dejes aquí!"

El ciervo se volteó, con una muy humana expresión de exasperación y preocupación en su rostro. De repente, era James Potter, sudando a caudales. La sentó con fuerza, sin embargo gentil, en el suelo. "¡Quédate aquí, te explicaré después!" Con eso, el ciervo se fue a ayudar al perro. Lily miró boquiabierta el espectáculo.

Tanto Moony como Padfoot estaban golpeados, completamente desgastados, pero Moony estaba desesperado. Continuó arañando, cortando, mordiendo, royendo a Padfoot, quien estaba tratando desesperadamente de controlar a Moony. Cuando todo parecía perdido, Prongs llegó con gracia al rescate, encarando al licántropo lo mejor que podía sin cornear a su amigo. Padfoot y Prongs lograron acorralar a Moony en una esquina, pero estaba tan desesperado por una mordida – ¡sólo una pequeña! – que hizo una última arremetida para pasar a Prongs y Padfoot. Estando cansado solo dio como resultado quedarse trabado en una de las astas de Prongs. Con el agarre, Prongs forzó a Moony hasta el piso, y logró controlarlo hasta que el lobo estuvo completamente calmado. Entonces escoltaron a un trágico Moony cojo y a un completamente golpeado Padfoot al Sauce Boxeador. Una vez Moony estuvo en el túnel reactivaron el árbol y llevaron a Padfoot a donde estaba Lily viendo todo en shock.

James y Peter recostaron gentilmente a Sirius del árbol, mientras Lily, silente, intentaba calentarlo con su capa. Por suerte para Sirius, estaba cortado y moreteado, pero nada estaba roto o severamente dañado. Sería lo mismo para Remus, únicamente que su brazo sería un desastre. Estaban maquinando como explicarían todo.

"Bueno podemos usar la vieja excusa de Padfoot-solo-quería-ver-a-Moony-como-hombre-lobo-e n-la-Casa," James murmuró para sí, luciendo increíblemente tembloroso y sin la calmada compostura que tenía Remus poseía en esos incidentes.

"Jaja…" Sirius rió, gruñendo levemente ante el estiramiento de sus golpeadas costillas. "Eso funcionará. ¿Pero habré ido solo?"

"Nah…" James revisó sus brazos. Había algunos arañazos en ellos como en su cara. "Yo hubiera ido contigo, sólo por la diversión."

"El Sauce Boxeador nos alcanzó antes de que llegáramos al nudo-"

"Y como yo estaba más lejos que tú-"

"Te tocó menos golpiza mientras yo la recibía completa."

"Bien."

"Sip."

"¿Qué hay de mi?" Peter intervino, esperando que la respuesta fuera la que él creía que era.

"Wormtail trató de impedir que fuéramos, pero no quería ser una rata – jaja- y delatándonos porque es nuestro amigo." James ofreció. Los tres asintieron.

"¿Y qué hay de _mi_?" Vino un gruñido del bosque, pero no era el gruñido de un lobo.

"Lily…" James susurró frenéticamente. "No había olvidado volver, sabes. Sólo tenía que cuidar a Padfoot. Puedo explicarlo." Su mano había pasado por su cabello unas cinco veces durante ese pequeño discurso. No era por alardear, sin embargo. Era a causa de sus nervios. Sirius se hubiera reído si hubiera tenido la fuerza, pero simplemente se contentó murmurando, "Estás muerto, Prongs."

"No, creo que _yo_ casi muero," Lily dijo, sus voz aumentando lentamente. Sirius se calló de inmediato. "Creo que casi soy comida por el pequeño y callado Remus, ¿eh?"

Silencio.

"_Y_… creo que fui rescatada por Sirius Black, luciendo mejor que nunca como un perro, Peter Pettigrew, como una pequeña rata, y un ciervo quien resultó ser un no-tan-magnífico James Potter."

Silencio.

"Así que ¿¡quién va a reportar tres Animagi ilegales y un hombre lobo fuera de control? ¿Debo ser yo?"

No más silencio. Una erupción de ruido salió de cada uno de ellos, aunque Lily a penas podía entender lo que se decía.

"—Remus estaba mordido y solo—"

"—fue un gran truco, tienes que admitirlo—"

"— ¡no esta fuera de control sólo hambriento… er—"

"— ¡así no está solo!—"

"-¡Dumbledore lo sabe! Bueno la mayor parte…-"

"—Vamos Lily, lo hicimos todo por él—"

Lily levantó su mano.

Silencio.

"Esta bien, chicos. Los he escuchado, o lo que pude escuchar de tanta alharaca. Ustedes, los cuatro de ustedes, son unos completos idiotas, si, incluso Remus. Completos idiotas…" Suspiró con resignación "… y completamente amigos."

Silencio.

"¡De acuerdo!" ella gritó, alzando sus brazos. "¡No diré nada! ¡Pero quiero la historia completa una vez Sirius este bien y Remus este ahí para defender su caso!"

"¡De acuerdo!" gritaron al unísono, y sonrisas surgieron en los rostros de todos.


	5. Concilios de Guerra

Escrito por: erikthephantom07

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título origina: Veiled Revelations

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Concilios de Guerra**

Luego de su "excursión" en el Sauce Boxeador, Sirius y James estaba felizmente hospitalizados (en la enfermería de Hogwarts, claro), con tristes, 50 puntos deducidos de cada uno por estar fuera de los perímetros. Era extraño que Dumbledore no hubiera descubierto que sucedía, ya que Sirius y James habían ido a la Enfermería en numerosas ocasiones con arañazos inexplicables.

Peter se había acostumbrado a la parte de sentarse–al–borde–de–la–Enfermería–con–mirada-repr obatoria, pero todo esto era nuevo para Lily. Ella se sentó, prácticamente atontada, al borde de la cama de James, todavía tratando de unir pedazos de la noche anterior. Miró a un inconciente Remus, quien estaba a dos camas de la de James (Sirius estaba en el medio de los dos). _¿¡Cómo un gentil y calmado Remus puede convertirse en ese monstruo cada mes? ¿¡Quién lo hubiera pensado!?_

James sólo tenia arañazos en su cara y brazos, y le estaba permitido estar sentado en su cama todavía con su uniforme puesto. Sirius y Remus, sin embargo, habiendo recibido la mayor parte del golpe (ya que se _estaban_ atacando entre ellos), se habían cambiado en los ropas de la Enfermería y estaban acostados bajo las sabanas. Ambos lucían numerosos arañazos, heridas, y – si Madame Pompfrey lo supiera – mordiscos. Remus tenia una herida a lo largo de su brazo, y esa fue casi la caída de los Merodeadores. Por suerte para ellos, después de su transformación Remus tuvo suficiente fuerza para romper un pedazo de una silla de madera y cuidadosamente colocarla en su brazo, como si hubiera sido un accidente.

James estaba sentado sobre los cobertores, explicando todo calladamente a una atenta Lily. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que hacia dos días eran compañeros a la fuerza y hacía un año los peores enemigos (al menos desde la perspectiva de Lily)? Él estaba disfrutando cada minuto de la conversación.

En ese momento, los ojos de Remus se abrieron lentamente, y entrecerró los ojos por la luz del día. Sirius, que estaba más cerca de él, murmuró, "'Nos Días Rayito de Sol."

"Buenos Días, Sirius," Remus balbuceo satisfecho, ignorante de otros. Todavía estaba en el modo Me-acabo-de-despertar-y-todo-esta-bien. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La expresión de Sirius cambió de burla a lástima en dos segundos. Lily estaba mirando a Remus, viéndolo bajo una nueva luz, su cara llena de simpatía. James no podía ver y Peter estaba visiblemente impaciente. Remus examinaba su brazo curioso. "Tuve un duelo con el Sauce Boxeador anoche, Moony." Sirius dijo audible- Remus asintió, y luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Los recuerdos regresando a él eran casi visibles.

"Oh Dios mío...… ¿Lily estaba ahí? ¿Dónde está, está bien? ¿O Dios qué hice?" gritó.

"Shh… shh…" Lily dijo para calmarlo, caminando hacia su cama y pasando su mano por su cabello gentilmente. "No hiciste nada malo. Está todo bien, Remus. Todo está bien."

"Yo… yo lo había olvidado…" Murmuró miserablemente.

"No, no. Está todo bien. De verdad. Lo Merodeadores y yo lo dedujimos. No lo diré." Ella se concentró en sus cansados ojos amarillos con sus ojos verde esmeralda. "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Le sonrió cariñosamente, casi como una madre, y el sonrió también.

James también estaba sonriendo, de oreja a oreja. "Esa chica…" murmuró a Sirius y Peter. "Me voy a casar con ella. Sólo esperen… es perfecta."

Peter dio una risita y Sirius simplemente sonrió, pero todo era en buena diversión. La verdad, ellos nunca habían estado más felices por James.

De repente, sin advertencia, James se sentó tan rápido que se golpeó con la mesa de noche (había estado apoyado en su costado). Sirius irrumpió en risas y dolor mientras Peter agarraba los lentes de James y James frotaba su frente doliente con la palma de su mano.

"¡HAHAHAHA - ¡ouch! Prongs - ¡heehee! – eres el más grande - ¡ouch! – torpe - ¡teeheeouch! – en todo el Mundo - ¡yow! – Mágico!" Sirius jadeó por aliento, frotando sus golpeadas costillas dolorosamente.

"¡No! Escucha!" James gritó, tratando desesperadamente de quitar con su mano el lindo arco iris de colores que flotaba alrededor de su aturdida cabeza. No se puso sus lentes nuevamente por miedo a la calabaza.

"¿Qué es tan importante que tuviste que golpearte la cabeza contra la mesa?" Peter se rió.

"¡Dumbledore!" James escupió.

Silencio.

"Mierda…" Sirius balbuceó, su risa completamente ida.

"Se nos olvido…" Lily se quejó calladamente.

La cara de Remus era la pintura perfecta de la culpa.

Aunque las investigaciones de los Merodeadores en los problemas de Dumbledore tomaron prioridad, el curso de Estilos de Vida continuaba. El curso de James y Lily consistía en una mezcla entre preguntas sobre el matrimonio y especulaciones sobre Dumbledore.

"Aún así," Lily discutió. "Es perfectamente posible que simplemente haya recibido una carta de un padre de algún estudiante acerca de una muerte en la familia o algo así. ¡Remus ha estado fuera del colegio por dos días!"

"Eso es porque es un hombre lobo, Lil." James se rió.

Lily parpadeó. "Oh si… Se me olvidó. Es todo tan reciente."

"Si… pero me alegra que ahora seas parte de esto." James le confió, mirando a Lily del otro lado de la mesa y luciendo absolutamente patético. Lily todavía tenía que averiguar si lo que veía era real o fingido. Uno nunca podía estar tan seguro con estos Merodeadores. "Tu eres mucho mas interesante que el resto de los payasos de nosotros," añadió.

"Claro que no," Lily se rió. "Remus es el que tiene el sentido común, ¡y tú y Sirius son anormalmente inteligentes! ¿Qué harías si mi madre apareciera sorpresivamente?"

"Nah, veras, tu tienes sentido común e inteligencia… Así que eres un gran bono. Le daría la bienvenida y le preguntaría si quisiera té."

"Mi madre detesta el té."

"Entonces café."

"Ella odia el café, y no soy un bono."

"¡Entonces le ofrecería un shot de vodka y esperaría que no notara la mugre sobre el piso y si, te lo seguiré diciendo, eres una gran adquisición para los Merodeadores!"

"¿Siempre discutes tanto?"

"¡Si!"

"¡Desearía que pararas!"

"¿¡Qué harías si mi madre te odiara y te lo dijera?"

"¡Deja de cambiar el tema!"

"¡No estoy cambiando el tema!"

"¡Diría que mal, Señora Potter, pero soy la nueva Señora Potter y este es mi esposo así que acostúmbrese!"

"¡Ey, tu eres la que cambia el tema, aquí, Evans!"

"Oh, ¿en serio, Potter?"

"¡Si! ¡Si lo es!" El resto de la noche siguió muy similar a esto, preguntas esporádicas mezcladas con especulación mezclada con gritos. Al sentarse de nuevo en sus sillas mirándose uno al otro después de que todas las preguntas fueron respondidas, James simplemente pensó con una sonrisa, Ella es absolutamente perfecta…

Mientras tanto, los otros Merodeadores tenían diferentes sesiones de Estilos de Vida:

Remus y si compañera Marlene encaminaban sus preguntas con facilidad.

"¿Qué harías si mi madre llegara inesperadamente a la casa Lupin?" Marlene preguntó.

Esperaría que no fuera luna llena, Remus pensó para sí, pero contestó, "La invitaría a un recorrido por la casa, y le daría una taza de té."

"¿En serio harías eso?"

Si no fuera un monstruo come hombres en el momento… "Por supuesto."

"Eso es muy dulce, Remus," Marlene le sonrió angélicamente. "Serás un esposo maravilloso."

Remus sintió el calor crecer en su cara. "Um… ¿qué haría si mi madre expresara su extremo degrado para contigo?"

Marlene hizo un puchero inocente. "¿Recitar la teoría de relatividad de Albert Einstein y esperar que se impresione?"

Remus asintió. "Seguro lo estaría. ¿Has leído su tesis completa respecto al tema?"

"Lo hice. La encontré fascinante. Pensar que un Muggle puede ser tan inteligente."

"De hecho, hay rumores que dicen que fue un mago."

"¿De verdad?" ella preguntó, intrigada. Remus asintió. "Interesante. Remus, la pregunta 89 recita, '¿qué querrías hacer si fuera una cálida, clara, noche de luna llena?'"

Peter se retorcía nerviosamente mientras estaba sentado en el Gran Salón con su compañera, Bethany Dolohov."

"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, Peter?" Bethany rió.

"Tú… uh…" deseó desesperadamente por el magnetismo personal de Sirius. "Eres muy… linda, Bethany"

Bethany se sonrojó con un rojo vivo. "Oh… Peter… ¡Eres muy dulce al decir eso! ¡Ningún chico me había hablado así antes!"

Peter también se sonrojó. "No puedo creer eso. Estoy seguro que hombres se han enamorado de ti desde… bueno, desde siempre."

Bethany rió. "No, no. Siempre he sido muy tímida para salir con un chico, y nunca he conocido a un hombre de mi edad antes… son unos niños pequeños… excepto… quizá- tú Peter." Ella se estiró en la mesa para tomar su regordeta mano. "¡Oh Peter, eres la persona más amable que he conocido! ¿Tú quisieras… Oh, iría conmigo a Las Tres Escobas el próximo fin de semana que vayamos a Hogsmeade?" Ella imploró.

"Me…" tartamudeó. "Me encantaría… pero tengo que preguntarle a James primero."

Por parte de Sirius, él y Dorcas nunca llegaron a las preguntas.

"¡Me siento espectacular hoy!" Sirius dijo mientras él y los Merodeadores bajaban a desayunar la siguiente mañana.

"¿Por qué? Ni si quiera dormiste anoche," Remus señaló.

"¡Seh, luces tan cansado como Moony!" Peter se rió, pero los otros no. El brazo de Remus todavía estaba en un cabestrillo desde el Halloween.

"¿Cómo les fue con sus Estilos de Vida anoche?" James preguntó mientras se sentaban.

Sirius simplemente sonrió.

Durante los siguientes días, los Merodeadores (y Lily) no tuvieron ningún día libre para ir a buscar el problema de Dumbledore. Sus clases eran el doble de difícil como resultado de los inminentes EXTASIS. Graciosamente, todos los Merodeadores se habían anotado para Auror durante su quinto año en las sesiones de consulta de carreras, así que todos estaban en las mismas clases, con el mismo trabajo. ¡Por suerte para Peter!

Remus, por otra parte, recibía miradas por parte de sus compañeros con respecto a su brazo. La mayoría ni notaba o se preocupada por que Remus desapareciera tan a menudo para 'visitar a su madre enferma', pero esta vez estaba físicamente herido. A pesar de algunos pequeños rasguños y cortadas, nunca había vuelto seriamente herido. Esta vez, estaba obviamente herido, aunque Sirius, como siempre, hizo un maravilloso trabajo en echarse la culpa junto con Peter ("Verán, estaba aplicando una llave de lucha, y Remus estaba ahí sentado en el piso, leyendo, metido en sus asuntos, y Peter le cae encima, derecho a su brazo. ¡Fue HI-larante! ¡Debieron verlo!") Secretamente, Remus no hizo notar que Snape todavía no había dicho ningún comentario, y sólo levantaba una ceja cada vez que pasaba cerca de Remus, y sonreía en una manera bastante desagradable. Remus no les había dicho a los Merodeadores acerca de la oferta de Snape. La razón de esto era que, a pesar de la culpa, lo estaba considerando. Quizá, era algún hechizo, pero la oferta seguía en su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez: "Piensa en la sangre, Lupin. Piensa en la sangre humana." Había pensando en cuando atacó a Lily. Era en todo lo que podía pensar. Los Merodeadores y todo el resto de los de séptimo estaban sentando en Encantamientos, y aún así era en todo lo que podía pensar.

"¡Moony, lo siento tanto!" James se disculpó por millonésima vez en cuatro días. Remus, desgarrado de sus pensamientos, le hizo ver eso. "¿Y que si lo es?" James respondió rápidamente. "¡Me siento horrible! ¡Mira ese brazo!"

"Me quitaran los vendajes en dos días, Prongs." Remus sonrió. No, nunca mordería a un amigo. Me aseguraré de ello.

"¡Aún así!" James continuó. "Todas estas personas haciendo comentarios -" Nunca me lo permitiría. Puedo controlarme. "Y Snivellius sentado allí mirándote como si estuviera esperando algo –" Claro que lo hace. Él quiere mi respuesta. No lo veas. Sigue mirando hacia abajo.

"Sólo quiero tomar al nariz grasienta de Snivellius," Sirius murmuró, añadiendo su granito de arena.

No, no, Sirius, deja de hablar de él. Sólo lo hace peor. "Desgarrar su cara," quiero desgarrar la piel de una persona. Eso es normal para un licántropo. ¿Por qué no me dejan? "Y metérsela por su –"

"En serio esta BIEN, Padfoot," Peter dijo calladamente. "Espera un rato." No podría herir a Peter. Aunque quisiera. Así que ¿qué tiene de malo aceptar la oferta? ¿Quién debe saberlo?

"Aún así solo quisiera patear su –"

"¡Señor Black y compañía!" Chilló el profesor Flitwick. Las cuatro cabezas se levantaron del escritorio. "¿Me permitirían enseñar por favor?"

Sirius se encogió de hombros, tan confiado y despreocupado como siempre. "Si de verdad lo desea, Profesor, lo tomaré en consideración."

La clase (la mayor parte de ella) se rió. Lily volteó los ojos, pero igual se encontró riendo. Desde la noche de Halloween, Lily se encontró atraída hacia lo que los Merodeadores hacían y alejada de Dorcas y sus antiguas amigas. Desde que la identidad de Remus fue descubierta, ella se sentía identificada con ellos de una manera extraña, como si ahora hubiera un vínculo inquebrantable entre ella James, Sirius, Remus y Peter.

Luego de Encantamientos, los de séptimo se dirigieron al Gran Salón, donde la cena estaba a punto de ser servida. Los Merodeadores fueron hacia su sección (al final cerca de las puertas) en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero James le hizo señas a Lily para que fuera con ellos. Sintiéndose completamente poderosa y con influencias, se despidió de Dorcas y sus amigas con una mano, y se hizo camino entre las filas de estudiantes de Gryffindor. Nadie era invitado a la sección de los Merodeadores a menos que ellos mismos fuera extremadamente importantes. Sonrojándose increíblemente, Lily se detuvo cerca de James mientras Sirius y Remus lidiaban con el actual problema: Tres desafortunados chicos de primero se habían sentado al final de la mesa, sin saber que estaba prácticamente reservada. Estos chicos obviamente pensaban que eran la epitome de lo mejor.

"Tienen que moverse," Sirius dijo con franqueza mientras Remus se acercaba.

Uno de los chicos, obviamente el líder, negó con su cabeza. "De ninguna manera. Llegamos aquí primero."

Remus levantó una ceja. "Aunque eso puede ser cierto, estos son específicamente nuestros asientos."

El líder miró alrededor. "No veo sus nombres en ellos." Los otros dos compañeros rieron.

Remus suspiró. Estudiantes de Primero. "Miren de nuevo."

Sin realmente quererlo, lo hicieron. En un lado de la mesa esta grabado Moony y Padfoot, y en el otro lado decía Wormtail y Prongs. "¿Son esos sus nombres?" Remus preguntó, casi aburrido.

"No…"

"Entonces váyanse," Sirius gruñó. El cambió de la ronca tranquila voz de Remus en comparación con la dura, y de alguna manera amenazadora voz de Sirius hicieron el truco. Con disculpas murmuradas, los tres estudiantes de primero se levantaron y corrieron por el pasillo al inicio del Salón.

"¿No han oído que no se metan con los Merodeadores?" Peter les pregunto cuando se iban. Luego fueron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos.

"Excelente truco con los nombres, Moony." Sirius sonrió mientras se sentaban.

"Si, fue bueno que no estuvieran viendo," Remus dijo mientras de deslizaba en el banco. "Hubiera sido algo sospechoso que las palabras aparecieran de la nada en la madera."

"Aún así, me gustó el detalle," James acotó. "Oh, necesitamos uno para Evans." Lily miró mientras su nombre era grabado en la madera por una mano invisible. Remus se guardó su varita mientras ella se sentaba, en el medio de James y Peter.

"Ok," dijo James con una voz que asemejaba a negocios. Todos se acercaron en conspiración, con Lily sintiéndose inmensamente importante. Era como una reunión militar. Los planes de los Merodeadores no eran simplemente ocurrencias del momento. Eran (¿se atrevía a pensar?) arte.

"Iremos esta noche a las 10:00 cuando todos los estudiantes estén en sus dormitorios. ¿Cómo esta el brazo Remus?· James preguntó, el siendo, obviamente, el general del concilio.

"Manejable."

"Bien. No deberían haber problemas internos. No hay luna llena esta noche ¿cierto?"

Lily casi se ríe, pero cuando vio las caras sin expresión en cada uno de los chicos se detuvo. Sus respuestas eran breves y al punto. No humor. No bromear. Sólo negocios. Era maravilloso. Estaba comenzando a ver a los Merodeadores bajo una nueva luz.

"Correcto."

"¿Mismo plan que el anterior pero sin errores?"

"Usaremos la parte trasera de la vía hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. La he estado estudiando por un tiempo. Me se desenvolver bien allí ahora. Será un camino largo, me temo, pero será mucho más eficiente. La he estado observando por los últimos cuatro días y estoy 99% seguro de que Filch y los otros profesores solo la usan la mitad de lo que usan los demás corredores y la parte principal. Esa es la ruta más segura."

El grupo asintió. "Excelente, Moony," dijo James. "Tu serás el guía. Wormtail, ¿ha habido alguna información con respecto al Halloween?"

"Ninguna."

"Demonios. Podríamos usar alguna más." James dijo, sus cejas fruncidas.

"Dumbledore está allá arriba ahora," Sirius dijo, y como uno voltearon a ver la Mesa de Profesores. Lily estaba encantada al compromiso y profesionalismo en el que se desarrollaban los planes. "McGonagall se ve preocupada desde Halloween." Sirius añadió, señalando con la cabeza al asiento de la profesora en la mesa.

"Correcto. Está confirmado," James expuso. "Algo grande esta pasando. Esta noche a las 10:00, ¿Ok? No lo comentemos mas, y NO olvidemos el mapa."

"¿Mapa?" Lily inquirió.

"Te lo mostraré mas tarde. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

"Sip."

"Si, Prongs."

"Seguro."

"¿Lily? Todos voltearon a ella expectantes.

Los miró a cada uno por un momento. Los ojos profundos y cansados de Remus, la cara ansiosa de Peter, la mirada traviesa de Sirius, y luego a James… con sus cautivadores ojos avellana… "Cuenten conmigo," ella dijo, y no pudo evitar notar la cara complacida de James.

**N/T:** Lamento la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada con los estudios y el trabajo, espero les guste y sigan leyendo la verdad la historia es muy buena, y tratare de traducir un poco más ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre.


	6. Una Batalla de Voluntades

Escrito por: erikthephantom07

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título original: Veiled Revelations

**Capítulo Seis**

**Una Batalla de Voluntades**

El día no pudo pasar más lento. Ese día, había una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras después de la cena, y luego terminaría el día, a parte de la práctica de Quidditch de James. DCAO, por supuesto, era la peor pesadilla de Sirius, ya que Meliflua se volvía peor con el pasar del año. Sirius no podía evitar pensar que la había visto antes, pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en ello, ella estaba en su cara deduciendo puntos a destajo. Eso sólo lo molestaba, lo que sacaba pensamiento alguno de sus cabezas.

"Hoy," Meliflua comenzó mientras escribía notas en la pizarra. "Hablaremos de – 10 puntos de Gryffindor, Black, por golpear su libro fuertemente en el escritorio."

"Será sobre tu cabeza plana la próxima vez, Araminta. Asegúralo." Sirius murmuró sin casualmente mientras se recostaba en la silla colocándola sobre sus patas traseras.

"20 puntos por impertinente."

"¿Quieres impertinencia? Veme esta noche para algo que nunca olvidaras," escupió, mirando al techo.

"50 punto de Gryffindor por acoso y detención mañana."

"Déjalo así, Padfoot," James murmuró casi inaudible. "No puede castigarte hoy en la noche. Te necesitamos."

Sirius asintió, sabiendo que si decía una palabra ella lo castigaría.

"Sus asignación para hoy están en la pizarra, Capítulo 17 de su libro." Meliflua se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir en pedazos de papel. Todos los estudiantes sacaron pergaminos y miraron el pizarrón:

**Para mejor protección y estudia contra y acerca de criaturas, hechizos y lugares tenebrosos uno debe estar propiamente informado del sombrío mundo. De acuerdo con el Código Educacional 657 de 1234, cada estudiante de séptimo año debe recibir lecciones específicas en ciertos hechizos, criaturas y/o lugares. Esta unidad es sobre criaturas tenebrosas, y empezará con:**

**Licántropos. Secciones a estudiar 1 (a. b. y c.) 2 (b. y d.) y 4 (f. g. y j.) en el Capítulo 17. Concentrarse específicamente en identificar humanos que son licántropos. Descubrirán que está más detallado que cualquier cosa que hayan aprendido años anteriores.**

Remus parpadeaba lentamente al anuncio en la pizarra. A su lado, Peter miraba del a pizarra a Remus en shock. James y Sirius todavía no lo habían mirado, ya que estaban ocupados distrayéndose (como siempre). Lily casualmente se volteó hacia él desde el principio del salón y lo miró compadeciéndolo.

"Moony…" Peter susurró. "¿Ella lo sabe?"

"Todos lo saben." Remus dijo casi inaudible, el color lentamente desapareciendo de su cara. "Todos el personal facultativo lo sabe."

"¿Qué trata de hacer?¿ Le está _permitido_ hacer eso? ¿Y si… Moony, y si los otros lo descubren como nosotros?" Peter miró a su angustiado a su amigo, esperando algún consuelo.

Remus simplemente meneó su cabeza, preguntándose si el tremendo sentimiento que tenía lo forzaría a llegar a las lágrimas. Esto era demasiado para él. Nunca había sido así antes. Snape lo miró, y un sentimiento diferente se apoderó de él. No, no era una mala sensación, Remus tenía que admitir. Tenía la oportunidad de cazar a voluntad, completamente desinhibido de todo. Una vez más comenzó con su batalla interna.

"¿Puedo copiar tus notas después, Remus?" Remus dijo tajantemente y sus cansados ojos grises se posaron aburridos sobre James. No era una mirada característica en él. Era rabia, y la rabia era raramente divisada en los ojos de Remus y James sólo la había visto una vez dirigida hacia uno de los Merodeadores…

"_¡Sirius! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo pasar allá afuera?" Remus gritó, sentándose tan rápido de la cama de la enfermería que se mareó. Agarró el borde de la cama, centrándose. James rápidamente agarró su brazo izquierdo y puso su mano en el pecho de Remus, tratando de volverlo a acostar calmadamente. Remus trató de echarlo a un lado con su brazo herido, pero no tuvo la fuerza. Moony le había dado una noche endemoniada por tener un humano tan cerca. Sirius lucía como si no estuviera seguro si torturarse hasta morir o si lanzarse de la ventana del veinteavo piso. No había pensado que sobreviviría de cualquier manera. James movió el brazo de Remus fuera del camino y Remus pegó un grito de dolor. 'Sip…' Sirius pensó miserablemente. 'Muerte lenta por tortura quizá compense lo que le he hecho.' Justo cuando Sirius estaba por irse, escuchó a James hablar suavemente a Remus._

"_Cálmate, Remus." James dijo, a través de sus dientes apretados. "Yo hablaré con él."_

"_¡No!" Remus dijo cortantemente, y toda la enfermería estuvo en silencio. No había viento. Ni siquiera un pájaro haciendo sonido afuera. Remus seguramente apoyado del brazo derecho de James, se volteó hacia Sirius, quien dio un paso atrás. Los normalmente calmados ojos grises de Remus estaban encendidos, una rabia extrema, un fuego nada característico, y estaba temblando. "¡Sabes lo qué les pasa a los hombres lobos que muerden a personas, Sirius!" Gruñó, sonando más al lobo en el que se convertía. Sirius negó, de lo más idiota. Peter parecía a punto de llorar. "¿No? ¡Van para AZKABAN, Sirius! ¿Te gustaría ir a Azkaban?"_

"_Claro que no…"_

"_¿Entonces porque piensas que yo sí querría ir?" Remus intentó recostarse. El esfuerzo puesto en la rabia era agotador… mejor era dormir. James lo ayudo a recostarse y Remus se durmió inmediatamente._

"_Sal de aquí, Sirius." James lo regañó._

"_Mira, James," Sirius comenzó nervioso, "Pensé – "_

"_¡NO PENSASTE!" James rugió. "¡Sal!"_

"_¡Estoy en eso!" Sirius se volteó y salió impotente de la habitación._

"_Prongs – " Peter comenzó tímidamente._

"_¡Cállate. No quiero que me llamen más así."_

"Prongs." Peter interrumpió, sin saber que iba a meterse entre Remus y James. "¿Me puedes ayudar con esta pregunta?"

"Olvídalo, Remus," James dijo por lo bajo, sentándose de nuevo en su asiento y volteándose a Peter. "Nunca estudio de todas maneras," añadió encogiéndose de hombros. Con culpa, con la mirada cansada en sus ojos, Remus dejó caer su cabeza con vergüenza y se volteó.

Por el resto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los Merodeadores se sentaron pacientemente (Remus), no tan pacientemente (James), inquieto (Peter) y REALMENTE nada pacientemente (Sirius). Lily también se sentaba paciente en la primera fila, con Dorcas dibujando casualmente a su lado.

"¿Por qué recibimos estas notas estúpidas?" Dorcas gruño mientras dibujaba a una especia de maníaco homicida.

"¿Mmm...?" Lily preguntó algo distraída.

"¿Me estás escuchando?"

"¡Si! Por supuesto… ¿qué dijiste?"

Lily no estaba concentrada en las quejas de rectitud de Dorcas, o en el tamaño del hocico de un lobo, o de lo tupido de la cola de un lobo (¡Había visto a uno a tres metros de ella, con un demonio!). Estaba más enfocada en preguntarle a los Merodeadores si se podía sentar con ellos. Se encontró a si misma queriendo desesperadamente por sentarse con ellos en clases, para así también estar en sus bromas. Se volteó para mirarlos por milésima vez en la última hora de clase. Sirius estaba sentado con las silla en las patas traseras, sin ninguna preocupación (o algún libro en el escritorio). Peter mordía el final de su pluma, tratando de encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas. Remus obviamente llevaba tiempo de haber terminado las preguntas (_Debieron ser facilísimas para él._ _Ella pensó, riéndose. Quien mejor para conocer a un licántropo que otro licántropo._) y se estaba mirando las manos. James tenía la apariencia de un estudiante académico, pero Lily lo conocía mejor. Estaba dibujando en la hoja de su tarea. Para su sorpresa, encontró que eso no le molestaba más. Solo se sentía agradecida de conocerlo. Si tan sólo supiera, en se instante James estaba escribiendo las iniciales L.E. en veinte caligrafías distintas. Poco sabían ambos, que los dos estaba pesando en esa noche de Halloween, cuando estuvieron tan cerca del otro, tanto en cuerpo como en mente.

James sintió una cálida sensación de nuevo recorrer por su espina, y hubiera temblado, si Sirius no estuviera sentado a su lado. Si alguno de los Merodeadores le hubieran hecho caso a la vida amorosa de James con el pasar de los años, se hubieran dado cuenta de que nunca tuvo una cita, besó a nadie, o tomó parte en la actividad favorita de Sirius. Cursi, si. Pero así era el amor.

"Señor Potter…" una voz dijo al oído de James. Saltó y se encontró cara a cara con Araminta Meliflua.

"Hola," James parpadeó.

"Señor Potter," Meliflua continuó, imperturbable. "He notado que no tiene nada de trabajo hecho sobre su escritorio."

James alzó una ceja. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera podía pensar en una excusa. Sirius lucía como si estuviera a punto de hablar, pero James lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. Mejor que sólo él cayera.

"¿Bueno, Señor Potter?" Meliflua demandó. "¿Dónde están sus notas?"

"Bueno…" Todos los ojos del salón estaban sobre James. Dejó caer su cabeza, primera vez se encontró incapaz de pensar en una excusa. "Yo…"

"El me las prestó, Profesora," Alguien más intervino repentinamente. James se volteó a ver a Remus mirando con determinación a Meliflua.

Meliflua no estaba cerca de perder. "Muéstramelas, Lupin." Extendió su mano. Sirius estaba furioso, pero James plantó su pie firmemente en la espinilla izquierda de Sirius. Sirius suprimió un quejido mientras Remus le entregaba calmadamente un pedazo de pergamino a Meliflua. Meliflua los examino detalladamente y arrugó el entrecejo. Mientras se lo entregaba de nuevo a Remus, James observó que el pergamino realmente tenía su escritura. James no tuvo tiempo si quiera de preguntarse como Remus había logrado eso cuando él nunca había tomado una sola nota en la materia, pero Meliflua interrumpió sus pensamientos nuevamente.

"Lupin, ¿Por qué _tú_ necesitas notas sobre hombres lobo?"

La mandíbula de Sirius se abrió de par en par. James, en horror, rápidamente se volteó a la pizarra y leyó la lección.

Era asombroso como Remus podía mantener una impresionante calma en la peor de la circunstancias. Estaba extremadamente pálido, pero su expresión facial no había cambiando en nada. De hecho, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

"No soy tan talentoso como James en sus lecciones, Profesora," Remus explicó como si fuera un hecho. "Toma mejores notas que yo y esperaba comparar las nuestras." Remus hizo nota mental de no retirar los ojos de Meliflua, porque si lo hacía, comprobaría que Snape lo estaría mirando.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir, Lupin," Meliflua dijo calladamente.

"¿Entonces, que quiso decir, Profesora?" Remus preguntó inocente.

"Véame luego de clases Lupin. Diez puntos menos por abrir su boca rudamente, Black." Con eso, Meliflua se dirigió al principio de la clase.

"¿Después de clase?" Peter exclamó calladamente. "Tenemos que vigilar a Dumbledo-"

"¡Shh!" James lo calló. "No dejes que nadie te escuche." Se volteó hacia Remus, cuya cara estaba enterrada entre sus manos. Acercó una mano a través del escritorio y la colocó sobre la espalda de Remus. "¿Estás bien?"

Remus asintió.

Sirius abrió su boca con molestia, pero recibió otra patada fuerte en al espinilla.

La campana sonó y pronto todo los estudiantes saltaron de sus asientos, ansiosos por haber terminado el día. Los Merodeadores, sin embargo, se levantaron lentamente, y Lily se aventuró al final del salón y se paró al lado de James. Era obvio que detestaban dejar a Remus solo con Meliflua.

"¿Estás seguro que estará bien si nos vamos?" Sirius preguntó. Era la primera vez que hablaba en 79 minutos. "¿Quieres que esperemos afuera?"

"No, vayan y cenen," Remus respondió por lo bajo. "Estoy seguro que terminaré rápido."

"Si tu lo dices," Sirius se encogió de hombros. James se dirigió a la puerta guiando hacia la salida. Sirius miró con odio a Meliflua pero salió rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

Remus se mantuvo sentado en su escritorio de dos personas, que estaba en el frente de la habitación. Continuó escribiendo en sus pergaminos, aparentemente sin percatarse de Remus. El único sonido que se escuchaba el salón era el de la pluma contra el pergamino mientras ella terminaba su trabajo. Quince minutos pasaron de la misma manera, con Meliflua escribiendo y Remus sentado. Meliflua había contado con que Remus rompiera el silencio, probándole su domino sobre él. Desafortunadamente para ella, sin embargo, junto con la remarcable compostura de Remus, también fue dotado con una actitud increíblemente paciente.

Finalmente, Meliflua dejó su pergamino y dobló sus manos sobre el escritorio, y miro a Remus. A parte de su rostro pálido y sus amarillos ojos enrojecidos, la cara de Remus permaneció impasible.

"Entonces, Lupin…" ella comenzó. Su áspera voz cortó el aire como el chillido de una lechuza pero Remus no parpadeó.

"¿Si, Profesora?" preguntó como si no hubiera estado ahí por quince minutos.

"Ese fue un interesante truco el que hiciste con el cuaderno de Potter." Ella dijo.

"No tengo idea de qué está hablando, Profesora," Remus miró ingenuo.

"¿En serio?" Meliflua se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a caminar, muy lentamente, hacia el todavía sentado Remus. "Cuando accedí a tomar la posición de Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me advirtieron de tu condición."

Remus permaneció completamente silente, y nunca apartó sus ojos de ella.

"Me dijeron que el Profesor Dumbledore le permitió la entrada en los sagrados recintos de Hogwarts a un licántropo." Meliflua dejó de caminar, como esperando una reacción, pero estaba sinceramente decepcionada. Remus no hizo nada ni siquiera asentir. Simplemente la mantuvo bajo su atenta mirada. Decepcionada más no vencida, Meliflua continuó su caminata. Ahora estaba a tres escritorios de Remus. "Estaba atónita," continuó, "Como puedes imaginar… ¿_puedes_ imaginar?" Se detuvo en su escritorio. Remus inclinó la cabeza para verla mejor, pero a parte de eso, no hizo ningún otro movimiento. "Siempre he sido muy curiosa, Lupin. ¿Puede un licántropo pensar como lo hacen los humanos normales?" Esperó por una respuesta, pero no la recibió. "¿Hablas Lupin? ¿Puedes defender tu propio caso? Responde o perderás puntos de Gryffindor."

"Evito discusiones que no puedo ganar," Remus concedió.

Meliflua sonrió. "Entonces, Lupin, ¿Admites como el híbrido que eres que no puedes pensar con normalidad? ¿Qué tu eres un, posible, peligro para los demás estudiantes?"

Remus meneó un poco la cabeza. "Para nada. Evito discusiones con personas de mente cerrada, porque nunca aceptarán la verdad. Por ello, no puedo ganar."

Meliflua lucía como si la hubiera cacheteado. Remus lucía como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación sobre el clima. Retrocedió unos pasos de su escritorio intentando lucir calmada y refinada.

"Muy bien, Lupin. Vaya la Gran Salón, sin desvíos. No seré responsable del hombre lobo suelto." Caminó rápidamente de vuelta a su escritorio mientras Remus se levantaba y salía.

Mientras pasaba por su escritorio, Remus se detuvo y la miró. "Si veo a un hombre lobo suelto, Profesora, me asegurare de decírselo. Buenas noches." Con un asentimiento respetuoso, Remus dejó el salón de clases y se dirigió al Gran Salón, donde los Merodeadores estaban esperando.

"¿Y bien?" James demandó. Sus ojos centrados en Sirius.

Sirius negó en desacuerdo. Peter se mordió el labio.

"Lo siento, Prongs," Sirius dijo firmemente. James agitó la cabeza en disgusto y murmuró una grosería. Sirius también gruñó molesto. "Mira, de una manera u otra… los Catapultas son los mejores de la Liga. No hay manera de darle vuelta."

James golpeó la mano contra la mesa. "Todo lo que tengo que decir es 1921."

Sirius gruñó. "Un juego, Prongs. Un juego…"

"Son tres segundo y medio, amigo. Ni siquiera Dai 'El Peligroso' sueña con vencer ese record."

Sirius se recostó en su asiento, frente a James. Se veía como si realmente lo hubieran ofendido. "No metas a Llewellyn en esto, Prongs. Eso es pasarse de la raya."

James y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro sobre sus estofados. Lily sacudía su cabeza en disgusto y Peter parecía estar recuperándose de una seria enfermedad.

"Catapultas y Tornados…" Lily murmuró.

James retiró la mirada de Sirius. "Oh, lo siento Lil. ¿Conoces a Los Caerphilly Catapults y los Tutshill Tornados? Equipos de Quidditch."

"¡Claro que sé!" Lily dijo haciendo un sonido de indignación. "Solo recalcaba la estupidez de ustedes dos. Claramente los Krestrels son mejores que cualquiera de los dos equipos."

Sirius y James sonaron indignados. "¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Sirius exclamó.

"Sólo espera," Lily dijo confidente. "Granarán la Liga pronto."

"Sólo te gustan los duendes – Oh, ¡Ey Remus" James dijo, repentinamente mirando a su amigo. Era obvio para ellos que había tenido una gran conversación. Para su sorpresa, Remus sonrió, negando.

"Es todo sobre los Magpies este año, chicos," Remus declaro mientras se sentaba al lado de Sirius. Ya lo verán." Comenzó a servirse estofado.

Peter tragó lo que estaba comiendo y dijo, "Chudley Cannos."

James dejó su dormitorio con la Capa de Invisibilidad metida impecablemente en su bolsillo, y el Mapa del Merodeador firmemente en sus manos. Había tratado de domar la bestia indomable en su cabeza conocida como cabello, pero no había hecho ninguna diferencia. Se había encontrado extremadamente nervioso acerca de la noche por venir. Claro, no era por romper las reglas. Era por Lily. Esa era la primera vez que se había ofrecido a ir a alguna parte con los Merodeadores, y el quería dar una buena impresión. Su cabello, sin embargo, no concordaba con él.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, vio al grupo sentado alrededor de la Sala Común. Se veían como si nada importante estuviera a punto de pasar. "¡Ey!" exclamó mientras descendía el último escalón. "¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!"

"Estábamos esperándote, Prongs." Sirius se rió.

"Lo que sea."

"¿Tienes el Mapa?"

"Si ,lo tengo, Moony." Guiando el camino por el hueco del retrato, James pronto llamó a Remus para que se le uniera y le dio el Mapa. Remus los guío seguramente hasta el piso de Dumbledore (el piso correcto esta vez).

"¿Y ahora qué?" Peter preguntó mientras se detenían y miraban a la gárgola correcta (bajo la luz de una luna no tan llena) triunfantemente.

Silencio.

"Sólo entraremos después de saber la contraseña y le ofreceremos nuestros servicios a cambio de información?" Peter preguntó, confundido.

Silencio.

Entonces, "a mi me suena bien," James asintió. "¿Alguna objeción?"

"Nop."

"Bien por mi."

"Lo que ustedes digan muchachos."

"Buen trabajo, Wormtail," James asintió. "¿Sirius, serías tan amable de descifrar la gárgola para nosotros?"

"Oh no creo que eso sea necesario, Potter," salió un voz de detrás suyo. Los cinco se voltearon lentamente para encarar a ni más ni menos que a la Profesora Minerva McGonagall. Ella levantó una mano en cuanto comenzaron a hablar. "No, Potter no quiero excusas. ¡Esto ha ido lo suficientemente lejos! Como Premio Anual pensé que quizás te calmarías un poco, pero veo que estuve equivocada. Black, casi ni me queda esperanza para ti, pero Lupin, en serio pensé que serías más juicioso. Debería darte vergüenza. Pettigrew, es de esperarse que estés aquí con Black y con Potter, pero de verdad, esto es suficiente. Les daré sus hojas de detención a los cuatro, y cinco puntos serán quitados - ¡Señorita Evans!" McGonagall se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de la presencia de Lily por primera vez. Lily dejó caer su cabeza en vergüenza. "¡De todas las personas que están fuera de las reglas, usted es la que menos esperaba!¡Nunca he tenido que descontarle puntos a Gryffindor por su cuenta!¡Explique lo que hace con estos cuatro!"

Lily miró alrededor a todos, pero cuando ella habló sus ojos estaban enfocados en James. "Profesora McGonagall, nunca le he mentido, y no lo haré hoy. Profesora, los chicos y yo simplemente estábamos tratando de averiguar," comenzó, luego dudó. James cerró los ojos en resignación y le asintió levemente. Ella continuó, "Profesora, queríamos por qué el Profesor Dumbledore no estuvo en al cena de Halloween."

McGonagall levantó sus cejas. "Eso fue hace cuatro días, señorita Evans, y no es asunto de los estudiantes."

"Si, pero sabe que Profesora…" Sirius comenzó, y luego se calló. Decidió que era mejor que Lily y Remus se hicieran cargo. Le dio un pequeño golpe preciso y repentino a Remus con el pie.

"Profesora." Remus dijo rápidamente, paralizado en el discurso. Miró a Sirius rápidamente con ira y volvió a McGonagall. "Profesora, creo que cualquier situación de tal importancia que haya evitado que Dumbledore asistiera al festín de Halloween es de nuestra incumbencia. De todos, debería decir," corrigió, pensando en Snape y el resto de los Slytherins, "los estudiantes esperan con ansias el festín de Halloween no solo por la comida, sino por la oportunidad de estar todos en señal de unidad, uno necesita que el director esté presente, como líder. Como no estuvo allí, nos dimos cuenta y quisimos ayudar de cualquier manera posible." Remus tragó, esperando a que se lo creyera. No había sido del todo mentira, simplemente mucha mierda improvisada.

McGonagall miró largo y tendido a Remus, quien intentaba no sucumbir bajo la presión. Para su suerte, había sido dotado con una tranquilidad innata y se mantuvo firme.

"Aunque tiene una razón noble, Señor Lupin," McGonagall dijo. "Aún están fuera de los límites, y se están metiendo en cosas que no les conciernen. Los cinco vuelvan a sus dormitorios. Habrá una detención para cada uno de ustedes, y cincuenta puntos menos de la señorita Evans, ya que ya les desconté los suyos," Suspiró. "Si seguimos así Gryffindor quedará descalificada para la copa de las casas, luego de cinco años seguidos. Ahora vuelvan a sus camas…"

Con las cabezas bajas, los Merodeadores y Lily regresaron a sus dormitorios.

James y el resto de la pandilla todavía intentaban superar la perdida de los 250 puntos de Gryffindor de la noche anterior. Los otros Gryffindors a penas y los miraban, lo que los hacía sentir peor. Para empeorar las cosas, James, Lily y Peter estaban atascados en la clase de Pociones por limpiar el desastre que Peter había hecho sobre su caldero y el de James. Lily desafortunadamente fue atrapada en el proceso, y se había quemado el ruedo de la túnica.

Snape y los otros Slytherins pensaron que era bastante entretenido mientras dejaban el salón de Pociones, con James exasperadamente limpiando el desastre con su varita y Lily asegurándole a Peter que ella podía apagar su túnica ella sola, muchas gracias.

"Detesto a los Slytherins…" Sirius se quejó mientras el y Remus dejaban las mazmorras. Le habían prometido a los otros tres que no almorzarían, pero se sentían definitivamente hambrientos. Al Sirius hacer su proclamación, una figura apareció abajo en las escaleras opuestas a ellos. Bajo la luz del sol proveniente de afuera, ellos reconocieron a Regulus Black. Miró a Sirius y Remus, y dudo brevemente. Mirando hacia otro lado, los paso fría y rápidamente.

"¿Por qué estoy rodeado de mi ponzoñosa familia siempre aún _después_ de irme de mi repulsiva casa?" Sirius exclamó mientras caminaban por el 3er corredor. Si Sirius hubiera prestado atención, como lo hacía Remus, podría escuchar el eco de las pisadas de Regulus Black que se detuvieron, y luego comenzaron nuevamente.

"Buen uso de adjetivos," Remus sonrió, luego añadió seriamente. "Realmente nunca puedes escapar de tu familia, Padfoot. Lo sabes. Siempre están contigo." Doblaron una esquina y siguieron por un pasillo lleno de retratos.

"¿Pero cómo es que siempre están alrededor de mi? ¡Prácticamente salen de la mampostería!"

"Oh miren, es mi tatara-tatara nieto favorito quejándose de nuevo," se coló una voz por el pasillo. Remus y Sirius se giraron para encontrar a un mago astuto vestido en colores de Slytherin radiante de placer en los rayos de niebla en el retrato de Transilvania. Era el tatara–tatara abuelo de Sirius, el antiguo director Phineas Nigellus.

"_Ves_" Sirius le dijo con rabia a Remus.

"Yo aquí tratando de tener unas vacaciones y quien llega para arruinarlo sino tú," Phineas suspiró, meneando su pintada cabeza. "Sólo deseo paz. ¿Por qué nunca es concedida?"

"Deja de quejarte," Sirius gruñó. "Sé que no estás de vacaciones. No te es permitido."

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" Phineas preguntó, un tanto impresionado.

"En cuarto año estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore por una broma que hice y escuché a Dippet quejarse."

"Bueno, _eres_ de lo más inteligente," Phineas dijo sarcástico. "Que desgracia para la familia eres. Tengo que hablar con tu madre acerca de tu crianza."

"No te molestes. Ya no vivo ahí."

"Si, estoy conciente de ello. ¿Crees que me la paso haciendo nada en la oficina de Dumbledore? Desafortunadamente, fui reclutado para encontrarte a ti y al señor Lupin – que supongo que eres tú," Phineas dijo, mirando a Remus con un asco increíble.

"Si, nos encontraste. ¿Quién te reclutó?" Sirius demandó.

"¡Ningún respeto para con tus mayores! Es bien sabido: no hay apreciación por los mayores entre la juventud. Sólo se quejan. Creen que lo saben todo…"

"¡Ve al grano!" Sirius gruño, perdiendo toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

"Vayan a la Torre de Astronomía y esperen a cinco pasos de la puerta del salón de clases," Phineas repitió en una muy aburrida voz.

"¿Cinco pasos?" Sirius preguntó anonadado. "¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?"

"Siempre pidiendo por más," Phineas dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza saliendo por un retrato escalofriante de un grupo de vampiros.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron estáticos por un momento en silencio. Remus miró a Sirius.

"¿Qué hay de los otros?"

"Ya le informe a un señor Potter, un señor Pettigrew y una señorita Evans," vino la aburrida voz de Phineas por un retrato de igual de escalofriantes gárgolas.

"Esta bien," Remus dijo mientras veían a Phineas desaparecer. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tu familia es en extremo irritante."

"No tan irritante como mi estomago. Me muero de hambre."


	7. Cinco Pasos

Escrito por: erikthephantom07

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título original: Veiled Revelations

**Capítulo Siete**

**Cinco Pasos**

Por cuarta vez consecutiva, James caminó cinco pasos hacia atrás de la puerta del salón de clase en la Torre de Astronomía. El salón de clase estaba casi al final del pasillo sin salida. Un poco más allá de la puerta salón (que daba a una escalera ventosa que conducía al techo exterior) había una pequeña ventana. El pasillo era bastante angosto – sólo cuatro personas podían pasar a lo ancho.

"¿Cómo sabré cuál de estos cinco pasos son los correctos cinco?" James murmuró molesto para si mismo. Nadie había aparecido para decirle a que demonios se refería esta reunión. "Cada quien da diferentes 'pasos'," continuó molesto.

Caminó hacia adelante y repitió el proceso por quinta vez.

"¡Mire Sr. Moony es el perfecto ejemplo de un idiota Clase A," una voz se oyó tras de él.

"Oh, si, Sr. Padfoot," respondió una segunda, algo carrasposa, voz. "Observe como este extraño espécimen de Clase A camina hacia atrás… ¿cinco pasos?"

James volteó los ojos y se giró a mirar a Sirius y Remus, quienes parecían absortos en observación. Estaban parados bajo el arco que conectaba la puerta del salón en la Torre de Astronomía con el pasillo principal.

"Interesante…" ambos murmuraron a la vez.

"Cálense," James sonrió. "Veo que ustedes dos también recibieron la convocatoria" Ambos caminaron hasta él y se detuvieron a exactos cinco pasos del salón de clase en la Torre de Astronomía.

"Entonces…" Sirius comenzó mientras esperaban.

"Probablemente tendíamos que esperar a los otros," Remus explicó. "¿Dónde están Lily y Wormtail?" preguntó, dirigiéndose a James.

"Lily se fue a cambiar la túnica," James respondió metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y recostándose en la pared. "Se estaban poniendo verdes en el ruedo y no quería lucir como una Slytherin. Wormtail…" James frunció el ceño. "A decir verdad, no tengo ni idea de donde esté. Pensé que estaba detrás de mí."

Sirius miró alrededor. "Nop. No hay nadie aquí, Prongs."

"Si, no me digas, Padfoot," James gruñó.

Repentinamente escucharon un leve gruñido salir cerca de la puerta del salón de la Torre de Astronomía. James y Remus intercambiaron miradas preocupadas al unísono. Podían ver que ambos pensaban lo mismo: ¿quién había convocado esta reunión y… era una trampa?

James se enderezó y caminó hacia la puerta. Remus miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, buscando el origen del sonido. Sirius gruño de repente. James y Remus giraron para verlo agarrarse el estómago, el dolor escapando de cada facción de su cara.

"¿Qué?" Remus preguntó temeroso. "¿Sirius, qué es?"

"Tengo…" Sirius jadeó. Parecía que hablar era demasiado difícil para él.

"¿Sirius, que sucede?" Remus demandó, su calmada compostura amenazaba con romperse.

Sirius se apoyó de la pared, el sudor comenzaba a salir de su rostro. Sus manos aún estaban desesperadamente agarradas de su estómago.

"¡Tengo demasiada _hambre_!" se quejó en agonía.

James le dio un lepe a Sirius en la nuca mientras Remus se daba con la mano en la frente.

"¿Por qué están tan de armas tomar?" Sirius gritó mientras se sobaba la nuca. "Mi estómago gruñó, ¡y luego me pegan demasiado duro!"

"Hmmm…" se oyó otra voz desde la entrada del pasillo sin salida. "Esto es interesante." Los tres Merodeadores se giraron para encontrar a Lily Evans, usando la túnica negra del colegio, parada bajo el arco.

"Me gustabas más con tu túnica prendida en fuego," Sirius se rió.

"Me gustabas más como perro," Lily respondió. James sonrió abiertamente a la respuesta rápida de ella. "¿Entonces, qué sucede aquí?" preguntó yendo al grano.

James sólo se encogió de hombros. "¿Esperar a Peter?· intentó.

"¿Quieres decir que me estoy perdiendo de mi ganado y bastante deseado almuerzo por esperar a alguien que de todas maneras vería en el Gran Salón?" demandó furiosa.

"¡Te escucho!" Sirius gritó entusiasta.

"No sólo esperamos a Peter," Remus dijo meneando la cabeza. "Tú sabías eso Padfoot."

"Si… pero igual tengo mucha _hambre_"

"¿y dónde está Peter?" Lily preguntó. Sin embargo, antes de que Remus pudiera contestar, algo lo distrajo en la ventana. Movió su cabeza rápidamente en esa dirección y miró alrededor con sus cejar arrugadas.

James, una vez más, sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

"¡Estoy aquí!" Remus chilló detrás de ellos. Por tercera vez consecutiva, James se giró para ver el arco.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó.

Peter se sonrojó. "En ninguna parte."

Sirius inclinó su cabeza. "Oh, vamos. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"¡Yo no hice nada!"

"Pensé que estabas justo detrás de mi…" James inquirió. "Tu… estabas justo detrás de mi." Sirius y James veían a Peter con miradas condescendientes. Remus todavía miraba la ventana, aunque continuaba cinco pasos detrás de la puerta del salón de la Torre de Astronomía.

"¡Eso no es de su incumbencia!" Peter dijo de repente. Los otros estaba silentes. Remus volvió para mirar a Peter con una mirada penetrante. Peter nunca, _nunca_ le había hablado así a ninguno de los Merodeadores.

Un silencio de piedra se hizo mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Sin mirarlos a propósito, ni siquiera a Lily. En cuanto estuvo junto a ellos, sin embargo (a cinco pasos del salón de clase en la Torre de Astronomía) una sexta voz se unió a la cofradía.

"Estoy encantado de que hayan venido a esta pequeña reunión."

Sin embargo, en lugar de voltearse a ver al dueño de la voz, James simplemente observó la figura que se materializó frente a ellos.

"Bienvenidos, Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, Sr. Lupin, Sr. Pettigrew y por supuesto Srta. Evans." Los ojos de Albus Dumbledore brillaron mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos y se volteó. James lo miraba estúpido solo parpadeando, Lily y Sirius de repente estaban tan rígidos como una tabla, y Peter parecía que iba a tener un ataque cardíaco. El único que parecía inmutable era Remus.

"Veo que estaba consiente de mi presencia, Sr. Lupin," Dumbledore dijo encantado. "Pensé que sentía algo," Remus respondió.

"Muy bien," Dumbledore sonrió abiertamente.

James pensaba rápidamente. Así que Dumbledore los había convocado a cinco paso de la puerta de la clase de la Torre de Astronomía. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién más les diría que esperara a tantos pasos de algo? La pregunta era… ¿Por qué Dumbledore quería reunirse con ellos? ¿Iban a ser expulsados? Si era así, ¿Por qué no lo haría en la oficina de Dumbledore?

"Se estarán preguntando," Dumbledore empezó. "Para qué llamar a esta reunión. No es porque estén expulsados, para eso hubiera sido en mi oficina." Por la cara de Sirius, James podía decir que los dos pensaban exactamente lo mismo antes de que Dumbledore respondiera a sus pensamientos.

"Debo ser rápido," Dumbledore dijo, "porque ningún lugar es seguro." Parecía repentinamente serio, y miró a cada uno con una mirada penetrante que pondría en vergüenza la de Remus. "Estoy consiente que dos veces en los últimos seis días han tratado de contactarme. También estoy consiente que en ambas ocasiones fueron distritos de su curso. La primera, por supuesto, debido a la luna llena, lo cual comprendo perfectamente." Añadió, inclinando su cabeza respetuosamente hacia Remus. Remus quedó completamente desconcertado y se sonrojó, porque nadie era respetuoso con él, especialmente a lo concerniente a su licantropía. "La segunda vez cuando la Profesora McGonagall los atrapó por estar fuera de los limites. Viendo que otra salida de Gryffindor le tomaría una negativa de puntos, y ustedes cinco serían suspendidos de esta escuela, decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos.2

"Profesor-" Sirius compensó.

"¿Para qué los necesito?" Dumbledore preguntó por él. Una vez más, la mandíbula de Sirius se abrió. "Verá, Sr. Black, nada de lo que pasa en este colegio pasa desapercibido para mi." Los Merodeadores intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. ¿Dumbledore sabía que ellos eran Animagi? Seguramente los suspendería su supiera… "Y por los años he notado que siempre se involucran de lleno en esta escuela que parece involucrar a Lord Voldemort."

La reacción fue inmediata. La poca sangre que Remus tenía en la cara fue drenada completamente, y la boca de James se abrió de par en par. Sirius y Lily parecían tiesos, y Peter parecía a punto de llorar.

"V…" James comenzó. "¿Qué hemos hecho que tenga que ver con…?" James tragó. "¿con Voldemort…?" dijo el nombre lentamente, como si fuera muy difícil de decir.

Dumbledore parecía excitado de que James hubiera dicho el nombre de Voldemort, y dijo entusiasmado. "¿Recuerdan al Profesor Mulciber, cierto?"

James y los otros asintieron. Había sido su profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras quien había desaparecido para finales del segundo año.

"Reapareció hace tres meses, y parecía estar en alianza con Voldemort desde que enseñó aquí."

"¿Era un Mortífago?" Sirius preguntó sorprendido. "¿Incluso cuando nos _enseñaba_?"

"Así es, Sr. Black. Lo era y sigue siendo. También pueden recordar al Profesor Liek…"

"Él no era…" Lily comenzó.

"Lo era," Dumbledore asintió. "Afortunadamente, fue detenido en el verano y está ahora en el Ministerio del Magia bajo custodia. Hay también un incidente del que poco de ustedes están enterados, pero no hablaré de eso aquí. Y es de la persona involucrada solventarlo." Brevemente miró a Remus, pero fue lo suficiente para que las entrañas de Remus se retorcieran. Dumbledore sabía. De alguna manera, Dumbledore sabía de la oferta de Snape. Los Merodeadores y Lily estaban muy ocupados estando confundidos para notar la cara blanca de Remus. Por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse para Remus. Era sólo el, y sus ojos veían solo los diluidos colores y figuras borrosas del presente, mientras sus oídos solo escuchaban una cosa: _Piensa en la _sangre _Lupin. Piensa en la sangre _humana. Casi no podía mantenerse de pie. El sudor empezaba a correr por su rostro. Los otros Merodeadores no estaban consientes, pero Dumbledore estaba concentrado en Remus, quien estaba indeciso entre su persona y la extraña sensación en su nuca…

"Pero Profesor," James interrumpió, y Remus volvió a la vida. Se le hacía difícil respirar y se recostó en la pared del pasillo. Nadie, una vez más, pareció notarlo. Dumbledore miraba a James pacientemente. "¿Qué hicimos para ayudarlo? Digo, lo único que hicimos fue…" James de repente se dio cuenta. "Los perseguimos igual…" dijo, casi para si mismo. Dumbledore asintió feliz. "Pero… no teníamos idea, Profesor. Sólo estaba fastidiando."

"Ahuyentamos a Liek porque era horrible con Remus…" Sirius comenzó.

"Y nunca dejábamos a Mulciber sólo," Peter añadió, "porque queríamos averiguar a donde Remus iba todos los meses."

"Exactamente," Dumbledore dijo. "Pero por preocupación por su amigo, previeron a Mulciber responder las convocatorias de Voldemort, porque no podía escaparse del castillo para Aparecerse. Más allá de eso, por no gustarles un prejuicio, evitaron que un Mortífago difundiera la influencia de Voldemort en la escuela."

Estaban impactados. Habían hecho todo eso sin tener real conocimiento de cuánto estaban logrando.

"Profesor," Lily comenzó tímidamente. Era la primera vez que hablaba en mucho tiempo. "Yo no hice nada para ayudarlos. No había empezado a hablarles sino hasta este año. ¿Por qué me necesita?"

Dumbledore le sonrió. "Los ha mantenido enfocados en sus metas. Cuando se rindieron en seguir cuestionando al Profesor Mulciber, despertaste nuevamente su curiosidad al preguntarles a donde iba Remus todos los meses. Hiciste eso en varias ocasiones en los dos años de carrera del Profesor Mulciber en Hogwarts. Justificadamente defendió a Remus en las clases de Liek, y así incentivó el deseo de ellos por deshacerse de él. Así que verá, Srta. Evans, si los ayudó. Yodos ayudaron en deshacer a Hogwarts de Mortífagos. Por eso los necesito ahora."

Sirius caminó pesadamente los corredores. Había dejado a Dumbledore y abandonó su persistente hambre.

Sus manos estaban metidas profundamente en sus bolsillos y sus ojos miraban el piso. Sirius estaba perdido en sus pensamiento, y no era por chicas. De hecho, estaba pensando en todo lo que Dumbledore había dicho en la reunión, y como había mencionado… cómo lo había puesto. _"Hay también un incidente del que poco de ustedes están enterados, pero no hablaré de eso aquí. Y es de la persona involucrada solventarlo." _No pudo evitar pensar que Dumbledore estaba hablando con él. El "incidente" no era en realidad un, momento concreto, pero era una serie de incidentes que llevaban a la ruptura de la mente de Sirius. Desde que llegó a Hogwarts, desde su primer año, había notado una constante declinación hacia su familia. Esto era, por supuesto, el resultado de que su mente se despertara a la verdad del mundo, y no a la visión parcializada de sus padres. Finalmente, a los dieciséis, se había deshecho de la vida de su familia, y estaba más que feliz de estar lejos de ellos. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de cómo había sido, y cuan cerca estuvo de convertirse en algo parecido a su familia lo acechaba. Por un momento se perdió en la reminiscencia:

_El Expreso Hogwarts salió lentamente a la estación de King Cross, y comenzó gradualmente a agarrar velocidad. Sirius Black miraba a su madre, su padre, y hermano menor Regulus desaparecer a través de la pared de ladrillos. Ni siquiera había notado que no se habían quedado a despedirse entusiastas, como el resto de las familias de los otros estudiantes hacían. No tenían tiempo de demuestras tontas de amor._

_Se le había dicho estrictamente que no podía buscar a sus primas al tren sino buscar su propio sitio, para así conocer a los otros sangre pura de su clase. Su prima Bellatrix (de segundo año) le había presentado a otro respetable chico pura sangre, Severus Snape, y había ido al compartimiento de prefectos con alguien de tercer año, Rodolphus Lestrange. El hermanos menor de Rodolphus de primer año, Rabastan, se unió a Sirius y Severus y se hicieron paso al final del tren. Sus compañeros mantenían un sepulcral y regio silencio, y caminaban por el pasillo del tren como si fueran dueño del mundo. Hacían las cosas apropiadas en los tiempos apropiados: levantaban las cejas al niño regordete de primer año que estaba siendo robado por unos Slytherins de quinto año, y se detuvieron a visitar a otro grupo de respetables sangre pura en un compartimiento. Continuando, fruncieron el ceño a una sangre sucia pelirroja que les preguntó si las ranas de chocolate son ranas de verdad._

_Mientras estaban en la mitad del tren, se encontraron nuevamente con el chico regordete de primer año, esta vez siendo ayudado por otro chico de primer año. Los Slytherins de quinto año no se veían en ninguna parte._

_"Salgan de nuestro camino," Rabastan demandaba como si fuera el Ministro de Magia._

_El chico nuevo de primer año los miró. "Estoy tratando de quitarme del camino, si serías tan paciente de esperar, o me darías una mano, me iría más rápido."_

_Severus volteó los ojos al chico y saco su varita. Sirius se rió, pero se detuvo mientras detallaba al chico de primera año, su piel era extremadamente pálida, y se veía absolutamente exhausto – sin mencionar increíblemente débil, como si hasta pararse fuera doloroso para él. Sus ojos amarillos eran el único color de su cara, a menos que contarás lo rojo que los rodeaba._

_"¿Es este chico tu hermano?" Sirius preguntó, pero luego notó que los otros lo veían respetuosamente. Sabía que no debía conversar con perdedores y Sangre Sucia, pero no pudo evitarlo. Había algo diferente con ese chico. _

_"No," respondió, haciendo gesto al chico regordete._

_"¿Un amigo tuyo?"_

_"No."_

_"¿Cuál es su nombre?"_

_"No lo sé."_

_"¿Entonces por qué lo ayudas?"_

_"Porque es lo correcto." El chico miró a Sirius con una mirada penetrante, pero el impacto de sus palabras fueron mucho más penetrantes._

_Sirius se volteó a los otros dos chicos y les dijo en la mejor voz altanera que tenía, "Vayan y encuentren un compartimiento. Me encargaré de estos dos."_

_Severus asintió y guardó su varita, y Sirius repentinamente notó cuan grasiento era su cabello. Severus siguió a Rabastan y pasó a los dos chicos de primer año, chocándose a propósito con el chico pálido mientras pasaban._

_Sirius dio unos paso hacia el chico de primer año. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'lo correcto'?"_

_El otro chico inclinó su cabeza levemente. "Quiere decir que tienes que ayudar a quien está en problemas."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Porque necesitan tu ayuda," dijo simplemente._

_"Eso no tiene ningún sentido para mí." Dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza._

_"No, supongo que no." El otro chico se arrodilló para ver al chico regordete._

_"¿Estás bien? ¿puedes hablar?"_

_El asintió levemente, pero luego se levantó, no pudo mantener su peso y colapsó sobre el otro chico, casi noqueándolo. Sin realmente pensar, Sirius saltó a la ayuda del chico y paso el brazo del regordete sobre sus hombros._

_El otro chico se apoyó de la pared, respirando pesadamente. Mientras miraba a Sirius y al chico regordete, sonrió. "_Eso _fue hacer lo correcto." Dijo honestamente._

_La cara de Sirius se sonrojó y miró al chico regordete. "Ni si quiera estaba pensando."_

_"Así funciona generalmente," el otro chico dijo entrecortado._

_"¿A dónde debemos llevarlo?" Sirius preguntó ajustando el peso del chico en sus hombros._

_"Puedes ponerlo aquí, a menos que esté prohibido por tu linaje de sangre," Gruñó otra voz._

_En la puerta de un compartimiento, se encontraba un chico larguirucho con un cabello extremadamente desordenado y lentes. Sus brazos estaba cruzados y estaba lívido._

_"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Sirius preguntó molesto._

_"¡Tú!" El nuevo chico exclamó. "Tú y tus cosas de pureza de sangre."_

_"¿De qué estás hablando?" Sirius demandó._

_"Los escuché a ti y a los otros dos idiotas. Crees que son tan geniales ¿ah?" El nuevo chico estaba prácticamente echando chispas. "Seguramente estás acostumbrado a sentarte en la seguridad de tu casa a maldecir a elfos domésticos por diversión, ¿no?"_

_"¡No lo hago!" Sirius mintió, recordando cómo había hecho que las orejas de Kreacher atacaran a su hermano._

_"Si. Claro. Tú-"_

_"¡Es suficiente!" Intervino el chico pálido con la voz ronca. "¿Podemos poner a este chico adentro, y luego ustedes pueden seguir fuera del compartimiento?"_

_Mirándose con el ceño fruncido, el nuevo chico ayudó a Sirius a cargar el chico regordete a su compartimiento, y se sentaron en lugares opuestos. Sirius y el chico pálido en un lado, y el nuevo chico con el chico regordete en otro. Ambos, Sirius y el nuevo chico estaban sentados exactamente igual, incluyendo camisas de Quidditch… excepto que el chico nuevo usaba una de Tutshill Tornadoes y Sirius utilizaba una de Caerphilly Catapults._

_Sirius resopló. "¿Te sientes seguro caminando con una camisa de los Tornadoes?" se rió._

_El nuevo chico echó chispas. "¡Yo! ¡Tú y tu camisa de los Catapults son una desgracia para la comunidad mágica! Lo único que los Catapults han hecho es dejar que Llewellyn muriera por una quimera."_

_"¡¿QUÉ?!" Sirius rugió. "¡Cómo te atreves a traer a Dai a esto, que en paz descanse!"_

_Esto acarreó una acalorada discusión de Quidditch mientras el chico pálido ayudaba al chico regordete a recobrar la conciencia._

_"¿Dónde… dónde estoy?" preguntó mientras el chico pálido finalmente se recargaba en su asiento._

_Sirius y el nuevo chico pararon la discusión para mirar al chico regordete._

_"En el Expreso Hogwarts," el chico pálido respondió con amabilidad. "Fuiste intimidado por unos cuantos Slytherins." Sirius hizo un gesto al oír el tono en el que el chico dijo 'Slytherin'. Esa era la casa a la que Sirius esperaba… no, a la que se suponía que fuera._

_"¿Quién… quién eres tú?"_

_"Yo soy Remus Lupin," respondió el chico pálido._

_"Oh. ¿Y quiénes son ellos?"_

_"Yo soy James Potter," El chico de los Tornadoes dijo._

_"Y yo soy Sirius Black."_

_"Black. Esa _es_ una familia de sangre pura." James Potter frunció el ceño._

_"¿Qué es tan malo de ser un sangre Pura?" Sirius demandó, levantándose en la defensa de algo que estaba comenzando a dudar._

_"Nada. Yo lo soy. Es sólo que tu actitud y todo la actitud de la familia Black me desagrada." James miró por la ventana._

_"¿Cómo conoces a mi familia?" Sirius preguntó, su voz se alzó._

_"Todo el mundo conoce a la familia Black. Todo el mundo sabe que son un grupo de imbéciles que creen que son realeza debido a las Artes Oscuras" escupió al termino, "lo practican como si fuera una religión en esa casa y lo ha sido por siglos." James miró a Sirius con puro disgusto._

_Sirius estaba demasiado molesto para decir nada. Remus lo miró, también lo hizo el chico regordete. ¿Igual qué sabia ese chico Potter? Sirius estaba tan molesto que podía hechizarlo… ¿pero era realmente rabia? ¿o era vergüenza?_

_"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Remus le preguntó al chico regordete. Sirius estaba agradecido por la ruptura del silencio. James parecía estarlo también._

_"Peter Pettigrew," el chico regordete respondió. "Gracias, a todos, por salvarme."_

_Sirius quedó desconcertado. "Yo no te salvé."_

_"Si lo hiciste," Peter presionó. "Me salvaste de esos otros dos matones que apuntaron su varita a… e…" miró a Remus tratando de acordarse de su nombre._

_"Remus." El otro dijo con una sonrisa. _

_"Cierto, Remus… así que, gracias… eh…"_

_"Sirius," Remus sonrió._

_"Cierto. Gracias Sirius."_

_Sirius miró a Peter como si no hubiera visto nada así antes._

Sirius continuó larga, acongojada caminada a la Torre de Gryffindor. Estaba tan perdido en pensamiento que no vio a alguien caminar con dificultad hacia el, también perdido en pensamientos. Se aproximaron el uno al otro, sin saber que ambos estaban allí. Inevitablemente, colisionaron.

"¡Qué haces?!" Sirius rugió mientras se levantaba.

"Quién eres tú para decirme a mi cuando claramente _tú_ eras el que no veía por donde venía," La otra personas gritó.

Al mismo momento, ambos reconocieron la voz del otro.

"¡Black!"

"¡Snivellius!"

Se callaron y se miraron el uno al otro, la mano de Sirius moviéndose cautelosamente a su bolsillo para buscar su varita.

"¿Sabes Snivelly?" Sirius gruñó mientras trataba de sacar su varita sin que Snape lo viera. Snape parecía estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo. "Creo que no te he hechizado este año…" Estaba tan cerca… solo un poco más y la tendría…

"Hola, Padfoot. Prongs se preguntaba dónde estabas -" Remus se detuvo al llegar al nivel de Sirius y ver con quien peleaba. Una vez más, la sangre se escapó de la cara de Remus.

"Oh, hola, Moony," Sirius dijo, sin quitarle los ojos a Snape. Por ello, no vio la expresión cerrada de Remus. "¡Estas a tiempo de verme hechizar a Snivellius!" En la última palabra, Sirius finalmente logró rescatar su varita y apuntarla amenazadoramente a Snape. Snape todavía intentaba llegar a la suya.

"Detente Sirius," Remus dijo calladamente.

"¿Por qué?" Sirius preguntó, sonriendo. "Voy a disfrutar esto. _Petrificus Totalu-_"

La mano de Remus empujó la varita de Sirius para que apuntara al piso. "Sirius ya detente."

Sirius finalmente se volvió en shock para mirar a Remus. "Remus _¿qué estas haciendo?_"

Remus parecía no estar muy seguro de si mismo.

Snape finalmente alcanzó su varita. _"Rictusempra."_

Sirius empujó a Remus fuera el camino y evadió por poco el hechizo. Sirius agarró su varita, pero era demasiado tarde. Snape ya había empezado a decir su siguiente hechizo.

_"Flipendo"_ Un rayo naranja iba directo a Sirius.

_"Protego"_ alguien más, no la voz de Sirius, gritó. Remus había saltado en frente de Sirius y hecho un encantamiento protector, pero la explosión del hechizo de Snape casi los tumba a ambos. Sirius notó que Remus no había hecho su escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para reflejar el hechizo a Snape. La luz naranja simplemente murió.

"Vete de aquí, Snape," Remus dijo, pero Sirius notó que su voz temblaba.

Snape miró lago y tendido a Remus, y Sirius pudo notar por el encantamiento de escudo que Remus se estaba encogiendo. Sirius agarró la vara de Remus junto con Remus y el encantamiento obtuvo todo su poder. "Lo escuchaste," Sirius gruñó. "Vete."

Snape sonrió e inclinó su cabeza hacia Remus, quien tembló. Sirius lo tomó por el hombro para mantenerlo derecho. Snape giró en sus talones y se devolvió por donde vino. Sirius finalmente bajó el encantamiento de escudo sólo cuando Snape estuvo fuera de su vista.

"¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?" Sirius siseó mientras Remus se recostaba sobre la pared y se dejaba caer al suelo.

"Yo.." por un segundo, Remus estuvo cerca de decirle todo lo que Snape le había dicho al principio del año a Sirius. Por un segundo, Remus casi le dijo que no pudo controlar el deseo de detener a Sirius de hechizar a Snape. En su lugar, un gran enojo hirvió en Remus y miró a la cara condescendiente de Sirius.

"¿Dónde han estado?" James llamó repentinamente mientras se dirigía al final del corredor hacia ellos. "Acabo de encontrarme con Snivellius." James se rió. "No necesito decir, que esta pegado a la pared como la araña que es-" James se detuvo mientras notaba finalmente que Remus estaba sentado en el piso, mirándolo ausente. "No de nuevo…" murmuró. Remus de repente movió su cabeza como si estuviera despertándose de un sueño y miró alrededor confuso.

Sirius parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma y ni siquiera respondió al James tocarle el hombro. Sirius tomo su tiempo al voltearse a James, pero murmuró fuera del alcance de Remus "¿Viste eso?" preguntó, y había miedo en su voz y sus ojos.

"¿Tienes miedo de tu mejor amigo, Sirius?" James preguntó, con algo de reproche. Esperaba que Sirius se comportara como la primera vez que había visto a Remus de esa manera. En su lugar, parecía que Sirius no se quería acercar a Remus de nuevo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. "No de él, de lo que acecha dentro de él, y lo que le esta haciendo." Sirius miró a Remus de nuevo, y se dirigió al Gran Salón. Un flash de luz al final de las escaleras al que acaba de entrar le dijo a James que Sirius descargó un poco de su ira y miedo en Snape.

James se arrodilló para mirar a Remus. "Remus, esta no es la primera vez que miras a alguien de esa manera," Remus lo miró, su cara sin poder leerse. "No he dicho nada antes, pero lo estoy haciendo ahora. ¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"No quería que Sirius hechizara a Snape…" Respondió de manera casi inaudible.

"¿Por qué no…?" La comprensión el dio a James como un hechizo. "Remus, qué te dijo Snape al principio del año." Remus permaneció en silencio. "No fue mierda de híbridos, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto, Remus?" James agarró a Remus por los hombros, pero Remus no miró a James. "Remus _qué te dijo"_ batió los hombros del muchacho más flaco, pero Remus solo movía su cabeza en angustia.

"Remus tienes que escucharme, ahora, no a Snape. Snape está tratando de engañarte. ¡Escúchame!" Un fuerte dolor cortó el brazo y la mejilla de James. Con un pequeño grito, James se limpió la sangre de la maldición de Snape. "¡¿Ves, Remus? ¿Ves cómo es?!" Con eso, James saltó a la pelea con un molesto Snape, dejando a Remus mirar en agonía.

Todos los pensamientos en los que dijo Dumbledore, por el momento, fueron olvidados.


	8. Algo Nuevecito

Escrito por: erikthephantom07

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título original: Veiled Revelations

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Algo Nuevecito**

Los Merodeadores y Lily casi no tenían tiempo de concentrarse en la información crucial que habían recibido de Dumbledore o el problema con Remus. Sus profesores, en un esfuerzo de prepararlos para los EXTASIS, habían bombardeado a los de séptimo con tarea, e incluso Sirius se estaba comenzando a sentir tenso. Fue un gran alivio que las vacaciones de Navidad estuvieran a la vista, y las listas para quedarse en Hogwarts era pasada por las mesas en el desayuno.

Los Merodeadores y Lily se pasaron su último día de colegio antes de las vacaciones en el dormitorio de los chicos, ya que Remus acababa de tener una transformación.

"¿Estás segura que estará bien con tus padres que te quedes, Lil?" James preguntó. Estaban sentados en la punta de la cama de Peter mientras Peter estaba en la cabecera. Sirius estaba sentando cerca de la cabecera de Remus, remojando periódicamente el paño húmedo de su frente.

"Oh si, no les molesta," Lily respondió mientras desenvolvía una Rana de Chocolate. La cual saltó de sus manos, pero James la agarró como si estuviera agarrando una Snitch. Se sonrojó al rozar sus manos. "Gracias."

Remus dejó salir una risa apagada. "¿Qué?" Sirius preguntó.

"Te digo después," susurró con una sonrisa.

"Así que, la cosa esta de Dumbledore," James intercedió audiblemente.

Peter, quien había estada callado todo ese tiempo finalmente habló, pero no levantó el rostro. "Chicos… esto es alarmante. Quiero decir… todo lo que dijo Dumbledore, realmente nos acerca al mundo real, ¿no es cierto?"

Todos lo miraron en silencio. "Dale unas palmaditas en la rodilla por mi," Remus le instruyó a Sirius, quien hizo exactamente eso.

James los miró a cada uno de ellos. Miró a Peter, quien se estaba mordiendo el interior del labio luego de decir lo que todos estaban sintiendo. Sirius estaba demostrando una gama inusual de emociones que no tenían nada que ver con atender a Remus. Remus estaba recostado, débil en su cama y luciendo más pálido que la muerte. Finalmente James miró a Lily. Miró su hermoso cabello rojizo, y sus despampanantes ojos verdes, pero también vio más allá de la belleza física. Observó su maravillosa personalidad que la hacía aún más bella. Él sabía que aunque ella luciera totalmente diferente, el todavía la amaría con todo su corazón y alma. Con estas cuatro personas, James estaba por embarcarse en la aventura de su vida.

"Chicos," empezó despacio. Todos lo miraron expectantes. "Dumbledore nos confió un secreto. También nos pidió ayuda. ¿Podemos dejar todo de lado y ayudarlo?"

_"De alguna manera, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, los Mortífagos han logrado infiltrarse en Hogwarts."_

_"¡¿Qué?!" Sirius exclamó en shock._

_"¡No teníamos idea!" Lily resolló._

_Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. "No deberían saberlo, porque los Mortífagos están operando en secreto. Han logrado de alguna manera colear a un informante a nuestra escuela y están colectando grandes cantidades de información acerca de nuestra escuela, así como de la Orden del Fénix."_

_"¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix?" Peter preguntó al mismo tiempo que Lily inquirió, "¿Un informante?"_

_"Un espía." Lily se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras ahogaba un grito. James sintió como si le hubieran dando una cachetada._

_"¿Un… un espía?" Él preguntó. "¿Un espía aquí en Hogwarts?"_

_"Así es. La Orden del Fénix, Sr. Pettigrew," Dumbledore continuó, inclinando su cabeza hacia Peter. "es una organización secreta que comenzó este verano para frenar los planes de Voldemort." Nuevamente, la misma reacción al nombre. Dumbledore parecía no notarlo. "El grupo consiste en los mejores Aurores del Ministerio, así como un número considerable de personas capaces. El problema es que alguien con acceso ilimitado a Hogwarts se ha vuelto un traidor, y le está informando todo lo que la Orden está haciendo. Esta es la crisis más grande que hemos enfrentado en 30 años."_

_"Profesor, aún no entiendo por qué nos está diciendo todo esto." Sirius dijo._

_"Verá Sr. Black, he llegado a confiar en ustedes cinco como no he confiando en otro estudiante antes." Los Merodeadores se miraron incomodos los unos a los otros. No tenía idea de que habían roto al menos unas 20 reglas de la escuela, además de algunas del Ministerio cada luna llena. "También, creo, conocen Hogwarts mejor que cualquier otro estudiante que haya pisado esta escuela." Sirius ensanchó el pecho orgulloso. "Necesito que me presten cinco pares de orejas extra, y… quizá, ¿pueda emplear alguno de sus servicios?"_

_Los Merodeadores saltaron. "¡Quiere decir… fechorías _legales_!" Sirius exclamó con creciente entusiasmo._

_"Ciertamente," Dumbledore dijo con una sonrisa. El brillo volvía a sus ojos azules._

"Entonces…" James dijo, "¿vamos a ayudarlo? ¿O deberíamos volver a hacer los pequeños alumnos ejemplares y dejar que los adultos resuelvan nuestra problemas?" Añadió con una sonrisa intencional.

"¿Y perdernos las fechorías legales?" Sirius contuvo un grito con una sonrisa. "¡Cuenta conmigo!"

"Siento que necesito hacer al menos _algo_ útil antes de graduarme," Lily sonrió.

"¿Conmigo?" James preguntó, levantando una ceja sugestivamente.

"Cierra la boca, Potter," Lily dijo, pero las comisuras de su boca temblaban.

"Si, señora," James dijo inocentemente.

Remus rió nuevamente. "¿Por qué te sigues tiendo?" Sirius preguntó.

"Te digo después."

"En todo caso," James dijo, aclarándose la garganta y desviando una mirada maligna hacia él. "¿y tú qué?"

Remus sonrió. "Alguien tiene que mantenerlos en línea," susurró.

"¿Wormtail?" Todos lo miraron a la expectativa.

Peter parecía querer decir algo sin lucir estúpido o cobarde. "Está bien Peter," Remus murmuró. "Sólo dijo."

"Es sólo…" hizo un esfuerzo de ver sólo a Remus al hablar, por miedo de cómo se verían las caras de James y Sirius. "Es un poco más peligroso de cualquier cosa que hemos hecho. Primero hicimos travesuras y esto estuvo genial… pero nunca hemos hecho algo realmente serio…"

"Siempre hago cosas Seriamente," Sirius sonrió. Remus trató de golpearlo. Sirius tomó el brazo de Remus y se golpeó así mismo con el. "Listo. ¿Feliz?"

Remus sonrió. "Mucho. Peter, continúa."

"Quiero decir… esto podría resultar en algo peor que detención. La única cosa remotamente peligrosa que hemos hecho antes de esto es todo eso con Snape…" En cuanto dijo esto miró estrictamente a Sirius. Sirius se había enderezado de repente y Remus estaba muy interesado en una marca en su cama.

"¿Así que dices que esto es muy avanzados para nosotros?" James preguntó rápidamente. Con sólo ver a Sirius y Remus, supo, que la broma de Snape todavía estaba latente.

"Si… esto podría terminar en algo peor que Remus en Azkaban- ¡Quiero decir!" Remus se estaba mordiendo el interior de la boca, y Sirius parecía que se iba a matar… o a Peter…

"Peter quizá deberías dejar de mencionar eso…" James murmuró apresuradamente.

"Lo… L-lamento…" Peter se disculpó aterrorizado.

"Esta bien," Remus susurró, aunque no parecía haber convicción en su voz.

"¿Bueno lo harás o no?" Sirius gruñó repentinamente.

"Yo…" Peter miró a James y Lily, luego a Remus y Sirius. Si los dejaba ahora… ¿qué haría? Estaría todo sólo en su dormitorio cuando salieran. Era un Merodeador ¿o no? Pero… si estuviera en peligro no podría estar con Bethany y hacer cosas juntos… pero ellos eran su protección… "Lo haré."

James aplaudió una vez, distrayendo a todos de sus pensamientos. "Excelente."

"Entonces, los Merodeadores finalmente tendrán un trabajo digno de su prestigio," Lily sonrió.

"Los Merodeadores…" James dijo sinceramente. "Y Lily."

Ella se mordió su labio inferior mientras se sonrojaba sólo con mirar a los ojos de James.

"Oh… no te preocupes Moony," Sirius rió. "No tienes que contármelo más tarde, lo entiendo."

El castillo tomó una agradable calma cuando los estudiantes se fueron en el tren por Navidad. Los Merodeadores y Lily, aconteció, tenían la Sala Común de Gryffindor para ellos solos. Por un minuto, James se preguntó si Dumbledore lo había hecho, porque, para el desayuno, eran los únicos estudiantes en todo el castillo. Sirius estaba fuera de si de la alegría, y se sentó en un extremo del sofá lanzando cartas de Ranas de Chocolate al fuego. Remus, quien se sentía considerablemente mejor pero todavía se encontraba débil, leía un libro envuelto en la vieja manta de Sirius. Peter estaba en la alfombra a los pies de Sirius, tratando de persuadir a un gato fuera de allí. James y Lily estaban sentados en un gran sillón, pero eran muy respetuosos acerca de compartirlo (James estaba en el apoya brazo y Lily en el sillón).

"Oh," Sirius dijo, al borde del llanto, "¡voy a entrar en la Sala Común de Slytherin y hechizar todas las camas para que sofoquen a sus ocupantes cuando regresen!"

"No puedes hechizar la cama de las chicas," Lily señaló. "Los chicos no pueden entrar en los dormitorios de las chicas."

"Una regla que nunca me ha gustado," Sirius suspiró.

Remus rió por lo bajo. "No creo que ninguna chica te dejaría entrar aunque quisieras." Sirius le lanzó una carta. "¡Oh, Dumbledore!" Remus sonrió. Dumbledore le sonrió alentadoramente de vuelta.

"Tengo hambre…" Peter murmuró mientras se rendía ante el gato.

"Bueno, sabes como entrar en la cocina," Sirius dijo indiferentemente mientras lanzaba a Morgan Le Fay al fuego.

"Si, pero tengo un ensayo de Pociones que hacer. ¿No pueden ir tú y Moony?" preguntó mientras sacaba su libro de Pociones y dos rollos de pergamino.

Sirius resopló mientras miraba a Remus. "Oh si. ¿Oye Moony te gustaría una agradable y larga caminata a las cocinas?"

Remus sólo gruño. "Si, sólo espera un segundo a que recupere el movimiento de mis piernas."

"Oh cierto…" Peter murmuró.

"Yo iré," James suspiró y se balanceó fuera del apoya brazo.

"Esperen, ¿ustedes saben como entrar en las cocinas?" Lily se preguntó en shock.

"Evans, ¡ese es uno de los trucos más fáciles de Hogwarts!" Sirius se rió. "También sabemos como entrar en Honeydukes."

"¡Honeydukes!" exclamó.

"¿Te gustaría ir a Honeydukes, Prongs?" Peter preguntó esperanzado.

"Esta bien. Si me atrapan, pretenderé que me pusiste en la Maldición Imperius," James gruñó y se dirigió al retrato.

"Espera… ¿puedo ir?" Lily preguntó.

"¡La Premio Anual quiere colarse a Honeydukes!" Sirius rió en sorpresa fingida. "¡El horror!"

"¿Qué?" Lily dijo a la defensiva. "No es horario escolar."

"Claro…" Remus rió por lo bajo sin levantar la vista del libro.

"¿Vienes, Lil?" James preguntó, apenas conteniendo la alegría del inesperado giro de las cosas.

"Sip." Ella saltó y lo siguió fuera del retrato.

"¡Volvemos pronto!" James gritó mientras se cerraba.

Tan pronto como estuvieron seguros que James y Lily estaban fuera de alcance, Sirius soltó un grito de alegría.

"¡Esto estuvo BRILLANTE!"

"Una excelente demostración de mis habilidades actorales, si me preguntas," Peter dijo orgullosamente.

"No puedo creer que tuvimos que se _nosotros_ los que hicieron que ellos fueran juntos a algún lugar," Remus reflexionó.

"¿Cómo sabías que caería con lo de las cocinas?" Peter le preguntó a Remus.

"A las chicas les gusta la comida," dijo simplemente, cambiando la página de su libro.

"¿Y Honeydukes?"

"A las chicas les gustan los dulces más," sonrió y reajusto su cabeza en las almohadas.

"Por eso es que les gusto," Sirius rió.

Remus resopló, y recibió una carta de Merlín para ir con la de Dumbledore.

"Wow, este túnel está _helado_…" Lily tembló mientras ella y James volvían de Honeydukes. "Debí traer mi capa." Los dulces flotaban detrás de ellos.

"Casi llegamos," él dijo, y luego la miró. En un solo movimiento, se quitó la capa y la envolvió sobre ella. "Allí tienes," él sonrió. "Mucho mejor." Él estuvo agradecido de su decisión de ropa de esa mañana, porque tenía una capa _y_ un grueso suéter, así que estaba calentito.

Ella estaba agradecida por la poca iluminación; porque estaba segura de que su cara estaba tan roja como el sueter de James.

Mientras continuaban, James por fin pudo ver 'la luz al final del tunel', así que se escurrió hacia fuera primero.

"Se que siempre se dice 'damas primero'," comenzó mientras se volteaba y le tendía la mano. "Pero si hubiera hecho eso, ¿quién te ayudaría a salir de la bruja?" Ella sonrió y agarró su mano mientras él la elevaba hacia el piso. Ella se tropezó en su muy-larga capa, pero él la agarró justo cuando lo hizo, así que estaba presionada contra él.

"Gracias," ella murmuró.

"Sólo soy un caballero," dijo calladamente mientras la levantaba. "¿Nos vamos?" él preguntó, ofreciendo su brazo mientras los dulces subían al nivel de ambos.

"Sí," Ella sonrió y tomó su brazo.

"¡Aquí vienen!" Sirius exclamó corriendo nuevamente a la Sala Común para sentarse en el sofá de Remus. Peter levantó la mirada de la segunda línea de su ensayo, agradecido por la interrupción.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Remus pregunto entusiasmado, con el libro terminado en su regazo.

"No lo vas a creer… ¡pero están TOMADOS-DEL-BRAZO!" Sirius rió.

"¡Imposible!" Grito ahogadamente Remus mientras se sentaba. El libro cayó de lado al piso.

"¡Posible!" Sirius se rió recogiendo el libro y lanzándoselo a Remus.

"¿Está todo listo?" Peter preguntó ansioso. Había abandonado completamente sus Pociones.

"Prongs nos va a matar, sabían," Remus dijo seriamente, pero no pudo contener totalmente su sonrisa.

"¿Dónde está La Señora Gorda?" James frunció el seño. El retrato hacia la Torre de Gryffindor estaba completamente vacío.

"No la vi en ningún otro cuadro," Lily ofreció, mirando alrededor de los otros retratos del pasillo. De repente, la escalera donde se encontraban cambió, llevándolos al doceavo piso. Sin embargo, los dulces, quedaron cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor.

James se enfureció mientras daba los primeros pasos en el sospechoso pasillo. "¡Esto es obra de Sirius Black!" gruñó.

Lily volteó los ojos con una sonrisa. "Si que sabes escoger a tus amigos, James…"

James suspiró. "Si, lo se." Miró alrededor desde su parapeto y divisó donde aterrizar justo del lado contrario, donde había una escalera que los llevaría nuevamente a la Torre de Gryffindor. Le señaló esto a Lily, y comenzaron su camino de vuelta desde el doceavo piso. "Cuando regrese…"

"¿Matarás a Sirius Black?" Lily terminó por él.

"Pensaba algo como desfigurarlo de por vida."

"Oh… eso está bien…"

James y Lily continuaron, hasta que se encontraron exactamente en el mismo parapeto, sin ninguna manera de bajar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

"¡Demonios" James dijo, e inmediatamente se mordió la lengua. "Oh… Lily, Lo siento."

Ella le levantó la ceja. "Oh, ¿cómo si nunca hubiera escuchado una mala palabra antes?" El sonrió. "Ahora intentemos encontrar la otra escalera, ¿de acuerdo?" Lily guió el camino, pero cuando voltearon en la primera esquina, añadió. "Oh y no vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo."

"Si, señora," dijo tímidamente, pero no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa.

Luego de 20 minutos de caminar y sin ningún parapeto a la vista, James y Lily se sentaron con la espalda contra la pared. "Esto no tiene sentido," Lily se quejó.

"Claro que si, Lil," James dijo, esperando no sonar como si estuviera mintiendo – cosa que estaba haciendo. "Encontraremos una manera de salir de aquí…" deseó desesperadamente tener el Mapa del Merodeador. Revisó sus bolsillos por la veinticuatroava vez en los últimos 30 minutos. Nop. Remus lo tenía en este momento, se recordó.

"Oh, si tan solo tuviéramos walkie-talkies, saldríamos de acá en poco tiempo…" Lily murmuró. "Oh cierto. Se me olvió. Las cosas Muggle no funcionan aquí."

James la miró indudablemente confuso. "¿'Walkie-talkies'…? ¿es un dulce?"

Lily rió, y James no tenía de por qué. "No, no," soltó una carcajada. "Un walkie-talkie es un aparato electrónico Muggle que te ayuda a comunicarte."

"Oh… ¿Es cómo el espejo de dos vías que tenemos Sirius y yo?" preguntó en un intento de relacionarse.

"Algo así," ella se encogió de hombros. "Sólo que no puedes ver a la persona con la que hablas, y la recepción no es muy buena."

"¿De que sirve eso?" James preguntó perplejo. "Si no puedes ver a la persona, y mucho menos _escucharla_ con claridad…"

"Los Muggles no tienen magia, James, tienen que improvisar," ella le recordó pacientemente.

"Oh, si…" James se sentó callado por un rato. "¿La vida Muggles es dura. Quiero decir, sin magia?"

Lily se encogió de hombros. "No si eres un Muggle. Simplemente es normal. Pero la vida de mago o brujo es mejor, creo. Si tienes varitas," ella añadió con una risita que hizo que James quisiera reír con ella.

Se sentaron calladamente por unos instantes, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos (que consecuentemente, eran acerca de cada uno).

"¿Sabes qué James?" Lily dijo calladamente, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Hmm?"

"No has hecho la cosa estúpida con tu cabello en toda esta conversación."

"¿Qué cosa estúpida con el cabello?"

"Tu sabes, cuando te despeinas el cabello; aún más; para hacerte ver más cool."

James se aclaró la garganta. "Oh… _esa_ cosa estúpida con el cabello."

"Me alegra que no lo hicieras." Ella dijo sinceramente, y levantó su mano al cabello de él. "Entonces, nunca se alisa, ¿cierto?"

James se encogió de hombros. "Nop. Le gusta verse como si estuviera revuelto por el viento."

Ella continuó jugando con el cabello de él, hasta que se dio cuenta que casi lo estaba acariciando. Ella se detuvo en la mitad del aire, repentinamente sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

"Lo siento, James," ella tartamudeó mientras retiraba su mano. Él la tomó gentilmente.

"Está bien. No me molesta," él dijo, mientras pensaba, _NO ME MOLESTA! MORIRÉ SI TE DETIENES_. Obviamente, James estaba empezando a hablar con tacto en lugar de impulso. En un momento inusual de confianza, removió su mano de la de ella y la colocó en su cabello rojizo, moviendo sus dedos gentilmente por el.

Lily no podía quitar sus ojos de él; él a quien ella había odiado al principio del año. Ahora allí estaba, su mano en la cabeza de él, y sus maravillosos dedos… er… sus dedos… recorriendo su cabello. Ella dijo lo único que le pareció apropiado para el momento. La única cosa que estaba pensando salió de su boca:

"Me alegra habérmelo cepillado esta mañana…"

James rió. "A mi también, o esto sería realmente extraño."

Lily se rió junto a él y dubitativa bajó su cabeza hacia el hombro de James, y él, incluso mas dudoso, puso su mano alrededor de los hombros de Lily. James, tontamente, recordó algo que Sirius le había comentado al principio del año: _"Y entonces, mi mano baja por su hombro…"_ James negó mentalmente. De ninguna manera, ella es demasiado buena para eso. El recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos.

Los Merodeadores caminaron frenéticamente por la Sala Común de Gryffindor. "¿No estaban en las cocinas?" Remus preguntó preocupado desde su rincón en el sofá.

"Nop," Peter gimió.

"¿O la Torre de Astronomia?"

"Allí tampoco."

"¿Dónde más? ¡Hemos recorrido todo el castillo!"

Sirius levantó una frustrada ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'hemos'? Fuimos Peter y yo. Tú no te has levantado de tu flojo trasero todo este tiempo."

Remus casi no podía contener su ira. "Oh, lamento se incapaz de movimiento, Sirius. Lo haré mejor para la próxima."

Peter de mordía las uñas mientras el silencio pesado invadía la habitación.

"Lo siento."

"No te preocupes."

La frustración y pánico que los Merodeadores habían estado sintiendo por las últimas tres horas estaba comenzando a crecer severamente. Cuando James y Lily se acercaron a la Torre era la última vez que los habían visto.

Sirius dejó de caminar repentinamente. Snivellius. Apuesto a que Snivellius -"

"Son las vacaciones." Remus concluyó, aplastando la sugerencia de Sirius.

"Oh demonios."

Se sentaron en silencio nuevamente, con Remus exprimiéndose el cerebro por un lugar en el que no hubieran buscado.

"¡El Mapa!" Peter exclamó de repente, haciendo que Remus y Sirius saltaran.

"Ellos no se lo llevaron," Remus murmuró, "así que probablemente se perdieron."

"¡No, no, no! Peter dijo, corriendo hacia los dormitorios y volviendo con el Mapa del Merodeador en las manos.

La cara de Remus se iluminó y Sirius se sentó erecto emocionado. "Hazlo, Wormtail," él dijo.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas," Peter dijo el comando al Mapa. Las familiares líneas se escurrieron de la varita de Peter hasta que todo Hogwarts estaba al alcance de sus rechonchas manos. "¿A dónde los llevó las escaleras?"

Sirius negó con la cabeza. "Ah… no lo sé… ¿al onceavo piso? ¿doceavo?" Peter pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta el piso once y escaneó el Mapa.

"Nada en el onceavo piso excepto por Peeves," frunció el ceño. Remus gruñó.

"¿Qué hay del doceavo?"

Peter volteó otra página y escaneó el Mapa nuevamente. "¡Allí!" exclamó, apuntando animado al corredor del lado opuesto a la Torre de Gryffindor. "Estan en el pasillo cerca de la parte trasera; no se como llegaron a _allí…_"

James lentamente parpadeó, y se preguntó por qué estaba tan oscuro. No recordaba que estuviera tan oscuro cuando cerró los ojos. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Lily durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho, con su brazo como único soporte. James miró alrededor. _Si, todavía estoy en Hogwarts. No el cielo… técnicamente._ Sonrió felizmente mientras inhalaba el aroma del cabello de Lily. No sólo se lo había cepillado, sino lavado también. Él estaba muy feliz.

Lily lentamente parpadeó, y se preguntó porque tenía tanto calor. No recordaba que estuviera tan caluroso cuando cerró los ojos. También se preguntó cuál era el peso placentero en su brazo y su cabeza. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio el sueter rojo del que estaba recostada. Entonces recordó. Lily miró alrededor. _Si, todavía estaba en Hogwarts. No en el cielo… figurativamente hablando, por supuesto._ Ella se acurrucó más cerca de James y cerró los ojos. Si, esto _es _el cielo.

"Lily…" James comenzó tan pronto como se aseguró que ella estaba despierta.

"¿Mmm?"

"Hay algo que necesito decirte." Se preguntó porque su garganta estaba repentinamente seca. "Yo –"

"¡PRONGS ESTÁS ALLÍ!" llegó la inconfundible llamada de Sirius Black.

Los hombros de Lily se movieron mientras reía. "¿Qué necesitabas decirme?"

"Voy a _matar_ a Sirius Black."


	9. Libertad

Escrito por: Erikthephantom07

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título original: Veiled Revelations

**Capítulo 9**

**Libertad**

"¡Feliz Navidad!" Dumbledore dijo mientras James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily entraban en el Gran Salón. Las Mesas de las Casas habían sido rodadas, como siempre lo eran cuando eran las Vacaciones de Navidad (Sirius lo sabía, se había quedado por las últimas seis navidades en Hogwarts), y sólo había una mesa en el centro del salón. Los Profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick y Meliflua estaba sentados en la mesa, junto con Filch, quien fruncía el ceño a donde James y Sirius estaban sentados; y Hagrid quien parecía haber tomado demasiado aguamiel.

"¡Feliz Navidad, Profesores!" Sirius dijo felizmente mientras se sentaba en la mesa. De alguna manera logró sentarse justo frente a la Profesora Meliflua. James se sentó a la izquierda de Sirius, justo frente al Profesor Dumbledore, y Lily a la izquierda de James quedando frente la profesor Flitwick. Peter desafortunadamente quedó frente a Filch, y lucía absolutamente aterrorizado de estar tan cerca del conserje. A la derecha de Sirius y frente a McGonagall se sentaba un Remus ansioso mirando de reojo a Sirius para ver su reacción hacia Meliflua (También estaba mirando ansioso al pavo que acababa de aparecer en la mesa).

"¡A comer!" Dumbledore dijo plácidamente, y comenzaron a servirse la comida.

"¿Qué tal les parecen sus lecciones?" McGonagall les preguntó. Sirius se ahogo en su estofado, Remus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Er…" James comenzó con cautela. "¡Están llenas de acción…!"

Lily volteó los ojos mientras Sirius resoplaba sobre su estofado y Remus pretendía limpiar algo de su barbilla para ocultar su sonrisa. "¿Así que hago llama 'acción' a la tarea, Potter?" McGonagall preguntó secamente, pero estaba sonriendo, y James le devolvió la mirada.

"He notado," comenzó el Profesor Flitwick, "Que incluso usted Señor Black ha estado haciendo su tarea."

Sirius negó con la cabeza morbosamente. "Extrañas cosas suceden en se´ptimo año, Profesor. Esperemos que no dure mucho."

"Usted puede esperar eso, Señor Black," McGonagall dijo cautelosamente. La mayoría de la mesa rió.

"¿Alguna idea de cuándo disminuirán nuestras lecciones?" Remus preguntó en un tono falso de curiosidad y preocupación.

"Oh claro Señor Lupin," McGonagall le respondió en el mismo tono. "Luego de que presenten los EXTASIS."

"Temía que dijera eso." Peter se quejó.

"Me siento muy agradecido," Dumbledore dijo con una sonrisa, "que no fuiste la profesora de Transfiguraciones cuando yo asistí a Hogwarts, Minerva." James sonrió.

"¿Seguro que no quiere cambiar, Profesor?" James preguntó serio. "Estaría más que feliz de relevarlo temporalmente de sus deberes de director, señor."

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron. "Prefiero el cuchicheo de los retratos que volver a presentar mis EXTASIS"

"No más pudín, Black," McGonagall le dijo repentinamente en otra conversación, quitando la mano de Sirius lejos del pudín.

"No tiene _tanta_ azúcar, Profesora…" Sirius se quejó.

"Yo tomaré algo de eso," Hagrid tartamudeó, alcanzando el pudín.

"Oh no, Hagrid," McGonagall lo regañó. "Lo que necesitas es mucho agua."

"¡También podríamos relevarlo de sus deberes con la Orden del Fénix, Profesor!" Peter admitió esperanzado. Dumbledore lo miró con rostro impasible, pero sus ojos ardían. Hagrid se ahogó con su pata de pavo.

"¿La _qué_?" Sirius frunció el ceño como si nunca hubiera escuchado algo tan ridículo en su vida.

"¿No es esa la organización que inventaste Peter, donde Fawkes presenta tus EXTASIS por ti?" James preguntó con risa fingida.

"No, no," Lily rió. "Es cuando Peter y Fawkes se reúnen a cantar canciones sobre días mejores, como primer año."

Dumbledore rió con el resto de ellos, y apenas sólo James pudo apreciar la mirada de agradecimiento hacia él. Pronto Dumbledore lanzó una historia cuando Fawkes renació y fue accidentalmente reemplazado por un pollito.

"Sólo me di cuenta que era una gallina en vez de Fawkes cuando empezó a poner huevos."

"Profesora Meliflua," Sirius dijo en broma. "¿Le gustaría algo de pudín?"

Durante toda la cena Meliflua permaneció silente, ni una risa de las muchas bromas. En ese momento, ella miró a Sirius, cuya cara se veía perfectamente inocente, pero sus ojos la incitaban.

"No gracias, Sr. Black," dijo entre dientes. "Estoy bastante complacida."

"Seh, puedo ver eso," dijo cruelmente, mirando a su figura no-tan-delgada.

El resto de la mesa suprimió una risa en su estofado.

McGonagall volteó los ojos, obviamente sin captar la intención de los comentarios. "Oh, bueno, Sr. Black," dijo pasándole el pudín. "Pero no mucho."

Sirius asintió a manera de agradecimiento hacia McGonagall, como si desde el principio su intención hubiera sido más pudín para él.

"Bueh, en ese caso," Hagrid dijo con una sonrisa extendiendo el brazo hacia el bol.

"¡NO para ti, Hagrid!" McGonagall dijo de golpe,

"Mala suerte, Hagrid," Remus se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien. No es como si esperara tener más…" dijo poco articulado. Lily rió.

"Si me disculpa, Director," dijo Meliflua, levantándose repentinamente de la mesa. "Debo empolvarme la nariz, volveré pronto." Respectivamente Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza, y ella salió del salón.

"Con razón no quería pudín," dijo riendo por lo bajo Sirius a Remus mientras terminaban su cena. "¡Estaba a punto de explotar!"

Remus alzó una cena. "No deberías provocarla, Padfoot."

"¿Por qué? No puede hacerme nada."

"Quizá…"

"Entonces, Director," James preguntó mientras se recostaba satisfecho en su silla. "¿Qué hay para el postre?"

"¡POSTRE!" Hagrid rugió contento.

Dumbledore sonrió. "Veamos que nos han preparado los elfos este año."

Meliflua volvió a su asiento mientras los platos vacíos de todos eran reemplazados con helados flotantes en espumeante cerveza de mantequilla, con una larga cuchara plateada y un pitillo.

Lily casi saltó de su asiento. "Oh Merlín…" se quejó. "¡Me gustaría tener más espacio para la comida!"

"¡Yo tengo!" Peter gritó y comenzó a comer su flotante.

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas. "Diez galeones a que me lo puedo terminar primero," James sonrió.

"¡Acepto!"

Remus volteó los ojos y agarró su cuchara. Dumbledore estuvo repentinamente a su lado y tomó su mano. Todo el mundo dejó de comer. "Un momento, Remus," dijo intensa y calladamente. Dumbledore levantó la cuchara y la examinó. "Es de plata," dijo.

Los Merodeadores y Lily se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde, observando sus regalos y lanzando cosas entre ellos, pero la conversación nunca se mantuvo lejos de la cena.

"Fue Meliflua," Sirius dijo simplemente mientras le lanzaba a James una pieza del nuevo juego de ajedrez mágico de Peter. Gritó todo el camino.

"¿Por qué piensas esos?" Lily preguntó.

"¡Lily!" Sirius exclamó. "¡No estabas observando! Se levantó para 'empolvarse la nariz'," añadió en una sorprendete imitación de Meliflua. "y luego volvió justo en el momento del postre, sin lucir mejor que antes, y había una cuchara de plata en el postre de Moony."

Remus negó efusivamente molesto con su cabeza mientras alzaba la vista del libro que le había regalado James, de título _Hocico Peludo, Corazón Humano_. "No debiste provocarla, Sirius."

"¿Esto es _mi_ culpa?" Sirius dijo, agraviado.

"Probablemente lo es," James dijo molesto. "_Tú_ la provocaste, y luego ¡lo echaste a perder diciendo que no te podía hacer nada!"

"¿Escuchaste eso?"

"¡Si! Así que no te pudo hacer nada directamente a ti," James dijo, su voz alzándose. "y se lo hace a Remus, para poder llegar a ti indirectamente."

"¡Todavía no hemos probado que fue ella!" Sirius dijo, igualando tono con tono.

"¡Tu eras el que lo decía!"

"¡Bueno igual no hay pruebas!"

"¡Entonces cambias de plan porque ahora es tu culpa!"

"¡NO ES MI CULPA!"

"¡_PRUÉBALO, _ SIRIUS!"

"¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!" Lily gritó repentinamente. Lo hicieron a regañadientes. "No hemos," continuó en una voz más calmada, "probado nada todavía. No sabemos si fue Meliflua, pero parece probable," añadió mientras Sirius comenzaba a verse altanero ante la posibilidad de su inocencia. Volvió a hacer puchero. "Miren. Necesitamos analizar esto, aunque esta teoría no parece entre los ¾ de ustedes, Los Merodeadores." James, Sirius y Peter parecían incómodos. "Toda la evidencia apunta a Meliflua, _pero_ no podemos olvidarnos de los del espía."

Esto despertó la atención de todos, incluso Remus dejo su libro. "¿Crees que el espía es responsable de esto?" Remus preguntó confuso. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se preocuparían por mi?"

"Porque escucharon a Peter decir 'La Orden del Fénix'," dijo Lily explicativamente.

Hubo un silencio aturdidor dentro del grupo. Peter se veía realmente avergonzado, pero James no se sentía particularmente mal por él. Había sido increíblemente estúpido de su parte dejar colar ese nombre con todo lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts.

"Un minuto…" Sirius dijo lentamente. "Somos los únicos estudiantes aquí, ¿no?"

"Si…" Peter dijo tristemente. Había deseado que Bethany se hubiera quedado para correr a que lo consolara.

"Eso quiere decir que el espía debe ser… un profesor…" Sirius dijo, mirándolos anonadado.

"¡Un profesor!" dijeron todos a la vez.

"No puede ser un profesor…" dijo Lily en voz baja.

"¡Tiene que ser!" Sirius exclamó, pero era obvio que no le gustaba la idea mucho más que al resto. Por mucho que detestara las clases y aprender en general, él, como los otros, admiraba a los profesores. Si, les jugaban horribles, vergonzosas, bromas a todos ellos, pero los profesores eran una luz de guía para todos ellos. "Son los únicos aquí…"

"No," James dijo firmentente. "No es un profesor. Dumbledore lo sabría."

"Suenas confiado," Sirius dijo bruscamente.

"Bueno, lo estoy," James le soltó. "Por eso es que Dumbledore nos dijo para ayudarlo, ¿recuerdan? Por eso es que necesita 'cinco extra pares de oídos'. Conocemos a Hogwarts mejor que nadie, él mismo lo dijo. Por eso nos necesita. Para llegar a los estudiantes… él debe pensar que es un estudiante."

"¡Un estudiante!" todos dijeron a la vez.

"No puede ser un estudiante…" dijo Peter calladamente.

"¡Tiene que ser!" James exclamó.

"Pero no hay estudiantes aquí," Peter dijo. "todos se fueron."

"¡Si, esto fue lo que dije!" Sirius dijo.

"Si es un espía…" Remus comenzó calladamente. "entonces puede que estén aquí y ni siquiera Dumbledore lo sepa…"

"¿Saben lo que significa esto?" James concluyó. Todos lo miraron expectante, todos los pensamientos de Navidad lejos de sus mentes. "Es tiempo de merodear seriamente."

Sirius y Remus se dirigieron a las mazmorras. La carga de buscar la parte baja del Hogwarts había caído sobre ellos. Y para enmendar su previa reclusión, Remus insistió en ir en esa excursión.

"Je, je…" Sirius se rió para si mismo mientras entraban en el segundo piso, Sirius mirando a la izquierda y Remus a la derecha.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Remus preguntó sin mirarlo.

"No me estoy _riendo_," Sirius soltó una risita.

"De acuerdo, ¿por qué ese risita?"

"Bueno… Prongs dijo que teníamos que merodear 'seriamente' –"

"No empieces."

Continuaron por el segundo piso, revisando cada recoveco, grieta y pasaje secreto, y hicieron lo mismo con el primer piso.

"Espero que sea Snivellus," Sirius reflexionó mientras se acercaban a la entrada de las mazmorras.

"¿Por qué? Remus tragó. Afortunadamente se había olvidado de Snape en las vacaciones, pero había sido forzado a recordar todo lo que Snape había dicho.

"Me encantaría _pescarlo_…" Sirius sonrió con suficiencia. Sirius miró a Remus cuando éste no respondió. Sirius se detuvo y se volteó a ver a Remus. "Ok, ahora tienes que decirme," dijo forzosamente. "¿Qué hay y Snape? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada," dijo Remus a la defensiva.

"Si, claro," Sirius habló bruscamente. "James dijo que Snape te dijo algo al principio del año. ¿Qué fue?"

"No te incumbe–"

"¡Claro que lo es!" Sirius gritó repentinamente. "Snape podría ser un espía, ¡y podrías estar cayendo en su trampa! ¿Sabes lo que la gente pensará de eso?"

"¡No más de lo que ya piensan de mi!" Remus le gritó agresivamente.

"Nadie sabe que eres un hombre lobo," dijo las últimas palabras casi en un susurro, por si alguien los oía. "Así que nadie piensa nada, excepto que eres inteligente, genial, y sólo Remus. Van a pensar que Remus Lupin está arruinando su vida por hacerle caso a un asqueroso como Snape. Está tan metido en las Artes Oscuras que no sé como no sospechamos antes de él."

"Ese es el punto, Sirius," Remus dijo mientras se apoyaba en una pared. "Él es el sospechoso perfecto, no puede ser él. No sería tan estúpido."

"¿Qué te dijo, Remus?" Sirius presionó.

Remus miró a Sirius por un momento. "Me… me ofreció libertad."

"¿De qué?"

"¡De todo, Sirius!" Remus exclamó. Ahora que había saludo a la luz, no podía detener las palabras que salían de su boca. Fue exactamente como cuando los Merodeadores habían descubierto que era un hombre lobo.

_Remus gritó de dolor mientras el lobo finalmente se retiraba al interior de su forma humana. Temblando horriblemente alcanzó una sábana maltrecha y la envolvió alrededor de su escasa figura. Estaba acostado intentando inhalar aire en un mundo de dolor mientras el sol se levantaba lentamente detrás de Hogwarts. Esto era mucho para que lo manejara un chico de doce años._

_Tuvo que haberse desmayado, porque cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una cama de la Enfermería con aloe en sus frescas heridas. Miró a sus brazos desnudos y gimió. Eso va a dejar cicatriz… pensó en tono sombrío._

_Una vez las clases hubieron empezado, Remus hizo su largo y lento recorrido hacia la Torre de Gryffindor; casi sin poder murmurar la contraseña. Mientras la Señora Gorda abría paso murmuro, "Pobre muchacho."_

_Mientras tanto, Sirius era obligado a entrar en el salón de Transfiguración y sentarse en su asiento. Inmediatamente puso su cabeza abajo, esperando que pudiera dormir en clase. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando el sonido de una túnica tomó asiento a su lado._

_"¡Remus, si tengo que ver a Bellatrix hoy, creo que me volveré loco!"_

_"Tu ya estás loco, traidor a la sangre," siseó a su lado una voz muy poco-Remus._

_Sirius se levantó de su sueno y miró boquiabierto a la persona a su lado. "¡SNAPE!" rugió "¡Qué haces en el asiento de Remus!"_

_"Mi asiento fue arruinado para una sangre sucia y Lupin obviamente no está aquí, nuevamente, así que fui condenado a sentarme a tú lado –"_

_"_¡SILENCIO!"_ sonó otra voz. Sin dar una segunda mirada a Snape en apuros, James se inclinó hacia Sirius y murmuró, "Eso es todo. Nuestro experimento funcionó."_

_"¿Quieres saltarte Transfiguración?"_

_James asintió. "Tendremos que hacerlo. Peter," se volteó al otro chico. "enférmate."_

_"¡Ok, James!" Peter dijo emocionado._

_McGonagall caminó al frente del salón y se dirigió a la clase. "Hoy," comenzó, "aprenderemos como transfigurar pequeños animales en cálices. Observen," ella caminó hacia un pájaro en la esquina de su escritorio. Que la miraba resignado. "Uno, dos, tres," movió su varita cada vez, "_Feraverto"

_Inmediatamente, el pájaro se convirtió en un ornamentado cáliz de vidrio. Inmediatamente, Peter se escurrió de lado por su silla y cayó en el piso._

_James y Sirius saltaron de sus sillas y fueron hacia Peter. "¡PETER!" James gritó. "¡Oh el horror! ¡Profesora, está completamente inconsciente. Sirius, ayudame a llevarlo a la Enfermería. NO tenemos tiempo!"_

_Antes de que McGonagall pudiera decir nada, James y Sirius arrastraron a Peter fuera del salón, y salieron corriendo por el pasillo. Lo último que escucharon antes de entrar a las escaleras fue algo como, "¡POTTER!¡BLACK!"_

_Remus acaba de caer rendido cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió ruidosamente. Quedó petrificado de terror – ¡nadie volvía a los dormitorios hasta después de la cena!_

_"¿Viste la luna llena anoche, Peter?" James preguntó en voz alta. Remus estaba seguro que podían escuchar el latir de su corazón_

_"No, estaba muy ocupado en el Gran Salón comiendo con la nueva platería," Peter contestó en el mismo tono ensayado._

_"¿Qué piensas de ello, Remus?" James preguntó, todos se voltearon a su cama._

_"Estoy durmiendo," respondió débilmente._

_"Oh, cierto," Sirius se sentó en la cama de Peter, riéndose. "Volviste temprano. ¿Cómo está tu mamá?"_

_"Bien," Remus mintió._

_"¿Cómo te hiciste eso en el brazo?" James preguntó. Remus notó repentinamente que su brazo herido estaba sobre las cubiertas. Rápidamente lo ocultó entre las sábanas._

_"¿Y en tu cara?" Peter contribuyó._

_"¿Y las de tu hombro?"_

_"¿Y las de tu espalda?"_

_Remus cerró fuertemente los ojos como si eso fuera a apagar sus voces. Por un momento pensó, ya que sus voces habían parado. Pero, sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, vio que no era así. Simplemente habían dejado de hablar._

_"¿Qué quieren?" preguntó lastimosamente._

_"La verdad," respondió James con simpleza._

_Remus tragó y comenzó a sentir el sudor en su frente. "¿Acerca de?"_

_"Acerca de a dónde vas cada luna llena, porque nunca te hemos visto en el castillo. Debes ir fuera de los terrenos, ah," Sirius dijo. Le golpeó a Remus como un Bludger. Ellos sabían…_

_James miró detenidamente a Remus por un momento y asintió. "Eso es lo que pensé." Cuando vio que Remus continuó silente, James continuó, "Ok, Remus. Dilo de una vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido un licántropo?"_

_El shock del uso de la palabra lo forzó a hablar. "Desde que tenía siete."_

_"¡Siete!" Peter exclamó. James lo golpeó en el brazo para hacerlo callar. Estaba viendo a Remus muy de cerca._

_"¿A dónde vas a transformarte?"_

_"La Casa de los Gritos." Remus no tenía la fuerza para resistirse. Las palabras continuaron saliendo._

_"¡AHÁ!" Sirius exclamó triunfante. "¡Sabía que había un pasaje del Sauce Boxeador a Hogsmeade!" James lo pateó en la canilla._

_"¿Por qué no nos dijiste?"_

_Remus negó con la cabeza. "¡No podía decirles!" gritó. "¡No podía decirles porque sé como la gente ve a los hombres lobo! Yo… yo no podía soportar perder a los únicos amigos que he tenido…" susurró._

_James se arrodilló al lado de su cama. "No vas a perder ningún amigo, Remus," dijo. "No iremos a ningún lado."_

_"Si. Ustedes no, pero yo si. Cuando los padres se enteren que soy… lo que soy… me querrán expulsar, y Dumbledore ya ha hecho suficiente por mi –"_

_"¡Remus!" James dijo fuertemente y puso una mano en su hombro. Lo que lo hizo encogerse ante la presión en sus heridas, por lo que James suavizó el gesto. "Nadie lo sabrá," dijo suavemente. Remus parpadeó._

_"¿Crees que le diremos a alguien?" Peter añadió gentilmente. Remus lo miró, a él y a Sirius._

_"Remus, eres nuestro amigo," Sirius continuó cariñosamente. "No eres ninguna bestia ni nada por el estilo. Tú eres Remus Lupin. Sólo Remus Lupin."_

_Remus no pudo evitarlo. Sintió como calientes lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro. James sonrió. No era su usual sonrisa de ¡Soy-una-super-genial-estrella-de-Quidditch-huzzah ! Era simplemente una cálida y compasiva sonrisa. James se estiró al otro lado de la cama y envolvió a Remus en un torpe abrazo, pero era el mejor abrazo que Remus había recibido. Se contentó con llorar en el hombro de James._

_Cuando James por fin se separó, Sirius dijo sinceramente, "Sabes, haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudarte._

_"Lo que sea," Peter añadió._

_"Gracias," Remus dijo aliviado. "Muchas gracias."_

"¿Qué quieres decir con _todo_?" Sirius presionó.

"Sirius, ahora en Hogwarts, la vida es como debería ser," Remus declaró. "Todo aquí es genial para todos." Mordió el interior de su boca. "No será así para siempre."

"¿Qué, Hogwarts?"

"No, Sirius. Nos graduamos este año, ¿recuerdas? Ya he recibido una lechuza del Registro de Licántropos. En cuanto termine aquí, todos sabrán qué soy." Remus miró al piso de piedra de Hogwarts, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que pudiera permanecer allí para siempre.

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Snape?" Sirius demandó.

"Snape… se que no es bueno, Sirius, pero no puedo sacarme sus palabras de la cabeza. ¿Recuerdas el incidente de Lily en Halloween? Bueno, todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era lo que Snape me había dicho. Y cada vez que se me permite divagar en mis pensamientos… no importa donde esté, nunca puedo deshacerme de las palabras de Snape. Me siguen como un hechizo…"

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Que…" Remus dejó de hablar. Se preguntó temeroso lo que Sirius pensaría si divulgara la información de que lo que quería hacer era cazar humanos.

"Ah…" Sirius dijo repentinamente. Remus levantó la mirada y vio la cara de Sirius a la luz, la cual mostraba que sabía exactamente lo que Remus quería decir. Para su sorpresa, Sirius se rió. "Remus, ¿No estarás pensando seriamente que eres una especie de bestia, o si?"

"Lo estoy…" Remus murmuró, casi sin creer las palabras el mismo.

"Ese es el punto, Remus. Snape te hizo pensar que eso es todo lo que eres. Cuando nosotros sabemos que no es así. Los Merodeadores sabemos que no es así." Sirius le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "No dejes que ese cretino grasiento te convenza de lo contrario. Vamos a las mazmorras."

Remus miró mientras Sirius se dirigía las escaleras de las mazmorras, y era como si hubiera sido liberado de una carga mental. Las palabras de Snape se repetían nuevamente, pero casi no lo afectaban. Las podía callar con facilidad. Con una sonrisa aliviada, se apresuró a seguir a Sirius. Se sentía realmente libre.

* * *

N/T: Pongo los sobre nombres en inglés porque me gustan más, sin embargo aquí tengo una guía para que sepan cuales son en español.

Prongs: Cornamenta

Padfoot: Canuto

Moony: Lunático

Wormtail: Colagusano

Snivellius: Quejicus


End file.
